


Ganancias y Pérdidas,  lo que la guerra nos dejó

by zafy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 58,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más de tres años de guerra y la Orden del Fénix aun no logra la tan ansiada victoria, Harry, junto a sus amigos trata de derrotar a Voldemort mientras la Orden ve mermadas sus fuerzas. Muchos están muriendo, y otros están naciendo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos,
> 
> Hoy es cumpleaños de Draco y me encanta que la fecha haya coincidido justo cuando termino de escribir un fic. Hace tanto que no lo hacía que me siento muy contenta.  
> Esta historia no es de guerra, aunque inicia en ella, esta dividida en tres partes, las actualizaciones se harán los fines de semana. Espero que les guste, que se animen a dejar un comentario y a compartirla.
> 
> Esta historia, por alguna razón que no entiendo, se publicó como anonima... como no lo puedo resolver, la estoy re publicando aqui, asi que probablemente se vea doble...

** Pérdidas y Ganancias, lo que la guerra nos dejó **

 

** Primera Parte: **

Londres, viernes 18 de febrero de 2000

Cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix

Grimmauld Place

 

 

 

You'll be okay  
You'll be okay  
The sun will rise  
To better days  
  
And change will come  
It's on it's way  
Just close your eyes  
And let it rain

 

 

Harry empujó la puerta de Grimmauld Place con manos temblorosas, dentro todo el mundo corría de un lado al otro, Ron, que venía tras él, prácticamente lo empujó en cuanto vio una cabellera roja al fondo del pasillo; Hermione, que iba tomada de la mano de Ron, trató de seguirle el paso sin caer, le dio una mirada de pánico a Harry cuando pasó junto a él.

 

 

El ruido le pareció insoportable, las piernas le temblaban y no tenía idea de hacia dónde dirigirse o qué hacer para no estorbar. La silueta delgada de Ginny, en mitad de la escalera, llamó su atención, era como una figura etérea y ausente sobre todo el caos, sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos y sus labios apretados. Con las manos sudando, subió lentamente los escalones, hasta estar frente a ella.

 

Les habían mandado la noticia por Patronus unos minutos antes, ellos estaban en ese momento en un bosque subterráneo de Escocia; muy cerca de una pista importante, pero no habían dudado en dejar todo y aparecerse en la Central de la Orden del Fénix. Por suerte habían contado con el apoyo de Peter, que había considerado inapropiado aparecerse en un momento así y que había preferido quedarse haciendo guardia en la carpa.

 

 

Harry quiso decir que lo lamentaba, que sabía lo terrible que ella se podría sentir ante una situación tan horrible, pero de sus labios no salía ni una sola palabra. En el piso de abajo nadie les prestaba atención, todos iban de un lado al otro cuidando a los heridos, tratando de salvar a los más graves. Un destello plateado le llamó la atención por un instante, era Draco Malfoy, abriéndose paso con un caldero de humeante poción levitado por la varita. Él tampoco siquiera los observó.

 

 

—El cuerpo de Seamus no aparece… Aparentemente no quedó nada de él… Al menos a Charlie…—murmuró ella, su voz se quebró y parecía que no podía decir más.

 

 

Harry se adelantó un poco más y la abrazó, él nunca antes la había visto llorar. La guerra frontal había empezado más de tres años atrás, durante ese tiempo más de uno de los hermanos de Ginny había desaparecido y aparecido en medio de batallas o incursiones. “Ojo Loco” había sido asesinado de manera cruel en una de las batallas contra El Ministerio; y Luna y su padre habían aparecido en medio del Callejón Diagon, asesinados por no querer colaborar con los mortífagos a través de su periódico; al igual que la profesora de Estudios Muggles que apareció en Hogsmeade colgada de un árbol con un letrero que decía “Así terminarán todos los traidores a la Sangre Pura”; todos los días desaparecía y era asesinada gente; y nunca Harry la había visto soltar una sola lágrima. Para él Ginny siempre había sido una muestra de fortaleza y resistencia.

 

—Lo siento —Harry la abrazó con más fuerza y ella asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas, parecía avergonzada, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba por la escalera, caminando con lentitud hasta el tercer piso, a la habitación que habían acondicionado inicialmente para las chicas, aunque ahora solo la ocupaba Ginny.

 

 

En la mesa de noche junto a la cama de Ginny había una botella de whisky a medio consumir y dos vasos. Ella le indicó con un gesto que se sentara en la cama, mientras servía dos vasos al tope.

 

 

 

—Es mucho licor —murmuró Harry, arqueando una ceja.

 

—Nunca será suficiente licor —suspiró ella aparentemente más calmada y  sentándose junto a él. Bebió un par de largos tragos, sin hacer gestos, lo cual definitivamente sí impresionó a Harry.

 

 

—No sería bueno que te emborraches en este momento, tenemos que estar siempre alertas —le recordó Harry, antes de beber de su vaso también.

 

 

Ginny sonrió, aunque sus ojos seguían tristes.

 

 

—Recuerdo una época en que solo me preocupaba que te fijaras en  mí  y si tendría tiempo para terminar la tarea de historia de la magia… Eran tan buenos tiempos —suspiró ella, dándole otro trago a su vaso, casi terminándolo.

 

 

—Era más fácil, nuestro mundo era sólo la Escuela.

 

 

—Y nada nos preparó para esto… pese a que llevabas años en esto… a que sabíamos qué pasaría, nada nos preparó para algo así… —Ella se sirvió otro vaso más y rellenó el de Harry antes de continuar bebiendo.

 

 

—No creo que nadie jamás podrá estar preparado para algo así —suspiró Harry.

 

 

Ella lo miró fijamente y Harry, asombrado de que el vaso de ella estuviera  vacío nuevamente, apuró el suyo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, sonriéndole comprensivamente. Entonces ella se acercó más a él, dándole el tiempo y el espacio suficiente para que se apartara, pero él no lo hizo, creía saber qué era lo que ella necesitaba en esa noche de horror.  

 

 

No era la primera vez que compartían la cama; luego de Hogwarts, antes de dar por finalizado su noviazgo lo habían hecho algunas veces. Después, cuando Harry se había lanzado a buscar la forma de matar a Voldemort y la guerra frontal había empezado realmente, varias noches habían estado uno en brazos del otro, demasiado asustados por la muerte de sus amigos como para decir nada más, simplemente encontrando en eso el confort necesario para seguir adelante. Sin embargo era algo que habían dejado de hacer hacía muchos meses, desde que Ginny le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Seamus.

 

 

Cuando todo acabó, Harry abrazó a Ginny con fuerza, desnudos entre las sábanas, la sintió llorar, como nunca lo había hecho antes, y sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, tantas muertes, tanto daño… al final no importaba si ganaba la guerra mañana mismo, el daño a cientos de familias que habían perdido alguien durante esos años de lucha estaba hecho. Nunca podría volver a ver a Seamus, a Luna, ni a ninguno de los que habían muerto.  

 

 

—¿Por qué tenía que dejarme sola, Harry? Yo lo quería tanto… y ahora no lo volveré a ver…

 

 

Harry apretó más los brazos en torno a la chica y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

 

 

—Sé que no sirve de nada, pero lo lamento mucho, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque no sufrieras de esta manera…

 

 

Permanecieron un largo rato así, hasta que Harry sintió que Ginny por fin se había quedado dormida, solo entonces se animó a soltarla. Se vistió lo más silencioso que pudo y luego hizo desaparecer la botella de Firewhiskey, observó a Ginny, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración pausada y apretó los puños, sintiéndose inútil. Ella era tan bella y fuerte; tan comprensiva y genial, él siempre se lamentaría no ser capaz de amarla de la manera correcta, harían una pareja tan buena…Pero había cosas contra las que no podría luchar, cosas que no podía dominar…

 

 

Apagó las luces, encaminándose al primer piso, donde todos se habían calmado, ahora solo quedaba el pesado silencio de la tristeza.   

_*_

_En algún lugar de Inglaterra_

_Laboratorio de la Orden del Fénix._

_Ubicación secreta, obviamente_

_3 de abril de 2000_

 

 

Draco frunció el ceño mientras recontaba nuevamente los ingredientes que guardaba en esa alacena. Él nunca se equivocaba en contar, y las cantidades nunca le fallaban. Era imposible que pasara eso, solo él tenía acceso a ese lugar.

 

 

Revisó nuevamente el libro y anotó que había usado esos ingredientes para un par de pociones curativas para los refugiados de Ballycastle, nadie observaría ese pequeño gasto. Pero por supuesto que no se quedaría sin averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

_*_

_4 de abril de 2000_

 

Draco caminó sigilosamente, con la varita levantada, en posición de ataque. Las alarmas que había dejado conectadas la tarde anterior habían dado la alerta, alguien estaba en la alacena de ingredientes, nuevamente.

 

 

Tomó aire y trató de armarse de valor. Después de todo, él no era muy conocido por su valentía, por eso había terminado como el proveedor de pociones oficial de la Orden, aunque eso no quería decir que fuera un inútil. Es más, le convenía que, quien fuera su atacante, pensara eso, así podría sorprenderlo.

 

 

Agitó la varita y las luces se iluminaron, mientras las sirenas que había hechizado, comenzaban a sonar, en tanto al fondo, una pequeña persona, encapuchada, dejaba caer un par de frascos al suelo, levantando las manos.

 

 

—Ahora date la vuelta, lentamente –ordenó Draco con voz fría, mientras se acercaba más al ladrón, lamentando los ingredientes perdidos, cada vez era más difícil para la Orden conseguir cualquier cosa.

 

 

—Bien, lamento esto realmente –dijo entonces Ginny, girando completamente y dejando caer la capucha hacia atrás, su cabello rojo estaba alborotado.

 

 

—¿Tú? –preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido. —¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Le estas robando a tu propio grupo?

 

 

—No es lo que piensas, no de esa manera al menos –Ginny suspiró al ver la ceja levantada de Malfoy, decidió que lo mejor era razonar con él, antes de que la delatara delante de sus padres.

 

 

—Ajá, porque entrar a hurtadillas a un lugar que no te pertenece y llevarte algunas cosas por las que no pagaste no es robar, por supuesto, hay una segunda explicación completamente válida y obvia.

 

 

—Siempre tienes que ser tan idiota –negó ella, mientras se cruzaba de brazos —. Necesitaba hacer una poción, privada, no quería que nadie se enterase, y como sabrás bien, no es posible salir a comprar ingredientes ni pociones preparadas en estos tiempos.

 

 

—Pudiste habérmelo pedido –contestó Draco, bajando por fin la varita, no tenía caso seguir tratándola como si fuera un enemigo realmente.

 

 

—No quería que nadie se enterara –argumentó ella, mirando hacia el piso. –Lo lamento, no quise estropear nada… ¿tendrás más Symphytum y Asteraceae? –preguntó, esperando que no fueran las últimas muestras.

 

 

—Si, en el segundo laboratorio –asintió Draco, no tenía sentido negarle nada a ella, después de todo su padre había sido uno de los que había intercedido ante los demás para que lo recibieran en la Orden. Aunque claro, no le permitían quedarse en Grimmauld Place, lo que a veces lo hacía sentir un poco aislado, pero en comparación tenía su propio sitio y su propio laboratorio, y sobre todo, se mantenía lejos de la línea de guerra.

 

 

Le dio a Ginny los ingredientes que quería y ella se negó a que él la ayudara a hacer cualquier poción que estuviera preparando. Media hora después, ella estaba de regreso al cuartel de la Orden y él en su cama, con las luces apagadas. Su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a la visita de la chica –la única visita en casi los tres años que tenía allí—, ella parecía preocupada y desconfiada.

 

 

Draco no la había visto ni escuchado mucho de ella en las últimas semanas, se imaginó que estaría deprimida en su habitación, llorando por el novio y el hermano muerto. Su curiosidad lo hizo levantarse de la cama e ir a la pequeña biblioteca que había implementado, buscando la guía de ingredientes.

 

_*_

 

7 de abril de 2000

Cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix

Grimmauld Place

Draco tenía una mano en el bolsillo, jugando con su varita, mientras escuchaba a Kingsley informar acerca de las últimas rencillas que habían enfrentado, pasó más de media hora escuchando a Fred y George hablando acerca del sistema de comunicación que estaban desarrollando para conseguir aliados e informantes que pudieran darles pistas de donde se escondían los mortífagos y cuando por fin le tocó su turno de hablar, todos parecían demasiado cansados. Se puso de pie y sacó un pergamino, en ese momento Ginny entró al salón, más pálida y cansada de lo que había lucido unos días antes. Draco se permitió sonreír un poco, estaba casi seguro de que había adivinado qué era lo que pasaba con ella.

 

 

—Esta es la lista de ingredientes que serían convenientes conseguir, al lado de cada nombre verán las opciones para reemplazarlos. Y esta –Draco extendió otra lista más –, es la lista de pociones ya preparadas, las he traído conmigo para que las repartan a su parecer.

 

 

—Genial, Malfoy –le dijo Kingsley con una sonrisa cansada mientras tomaba el baúl que Draco había encantado para las pociones –la Orden realmente agradece esto.

 

 

Draco asintió y se sentó nuevamente, escuchó un rato más hablando acerca de que nadie sabía dónde estaban quedándose Weasley, Granger y Potter, aunque varios los habían visto alguna vez en esos días; y en el momento en que casi terminaban, Ginny se puso de pie, excusándose y saliendo de la habitación.

 

 

Por primera vez desde que llevaba asistiendo a esas reuniones, aceptó la invitación de la señora Weasley para comer, y aprovechando el alboroto, salió en busca de la chica.

 

 

No le tomó mucho trabajo encontrarla, la encontró saliendo del baño del primer piso, sus ojeras eran demasiado marcadas, seguramente que todos suponían que se trataba de una depresión por haber perdido al novio.

 

 

—Malfoy –saludó Ginny, tratando de esquivarlo.

 

 

—Por tu aspecto, ya sé cuál fue el resultado de la poción –comentó Draco en voz baja, Ginny se quedó quieta, mirándolo con algo de pánico.

 

 

—¿De qué estás hablando?

 

 

—Me dio curiosidad e investigué, todo lo que ha desaparecido del laboratorio coincide con una poción muy especial, por tu aspecto podría…

 

 

—De acuerdo. –le interrumpió ella, levantando la mano y acercándose más, lucía furiosa —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

 

—¿Qué?

 

 

—Si piensas chantajearme, habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo para escucharte.

 

 

Draco apretó las mandíbulas y por un segundo estuvo tentado a mandarla a la mierda, pero se lo pensó mejor, era lógico pensar que él querría chantajearla. Negó con la cabeza y sacó un grupo de frascos del bolsillo.

 

 

—Pociones reparadoras, las hice para ti. Según los libros que leí son necesarias en los primeros tres meses, también tengo estas de aquí –Draco sacó unos frascos más –son para el… bueno, ya sabes –Draco miró alrededor con desconfianza –Debes tomar ambas cada mañana por los primeros tres meses al menos, luego puedes usar solo la poción fortificadora…

 

 

Ginny miró a la cara de Malfoy y luego a sus manos, donde había varios frascos de distintos colores, notó también que con letra pulcra y clara él había puesto los nombres y las indicaciones en cada uno de ellos.

 

 

—No son veneno –susurró Draco, cada vez más incómodo –yo solo pensé… si había tanto secretismo para hacer la prueba…

 

 

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a tomar los frascos, guardarlos en el bolsillo de su túnica.                                                                                          

 

 

—Lo siento, me has sorprendido, eso es todo. Yo… esto es aún un secreto, no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda mantenerlo así pero… —Ginny miró alrededor, para encontrarse justo con la inquisitiva mirada de su madre, se sonrojó un poco y asintió —. Muchas gracias por esto.

 

 

—No hay problema, imagino que debe ser difícil. Si necesitas más pociones búscame en el laboratorio, después de todo ya sabes cómo entrar –Draco se obligó a sonreír antes de apartarse de la chica, dándose cuenta, tarde, que estaban llamando la atención de más de uno.

 

 

Se sentó en el lugar que le indicaron, entre Fred y Molly; y frente a Ginny, que apenas y probó bocado. Se preguntó si es que no debía haberle preparado también alguna poción para las náuseas y los mareos, había leído que eran muy constantes en algunas mujeres.  

 

 

_*_

 

 

_Sótano del almacén de ingredientes de la Orden del Fénix_

_Laboratorio Principal_

_Ubicación secreta, obviamente_

_Lugar diferente a Grimmauld Place en algún lugar de Inglaterra_

_11 de abril de 2000_

 

 

And change will come

It's on it's way

Just close your eyes

And let it rain

 

 

—Es horrible –le contaba Ginny, sentada en un taburete alto, sus codos estaban apoyados en la mesa de trabajo de Draco y su cabello sujeto en una coleta; había dejado de verse tan pálida, pero aún parecía enferma —, ayer en la mañana mi madre me descubrió vomitando en el baño y tuve que decirle que algo me había caído mal, me ha dado una horrible sopa como único alimento.

 

 

—No te preocupes, esta poción te quitara la mayoría de los síntomas, lo que no quiere decir que debes dejar de cuidarte, ya sabes… —Draco agitó la varita y unos ingredientes comenzaron a agitarse y lanzarse dentro del caldero, mientras él sacaba un libro antiguo con pociones especiales para mujeres y se lo pasaba a ella.

 

 

—¿En serio? ¿”Pociones y Hechizos delicados para mujeres fuertes”? –Ginny río por el título y luego se puso seria de pronto.

 

 

—¿Qué? El libro es para mujeres, normalmente me insulta cuando trato de leerlo, pero no creo que haga lo mismo contigo…

 

 

—No había visto nada que me diera risa desde… desde que… ya sabes.

 

 

—Oh…

 

 

—Han pasado casi dos meses y a veces pienso que… que ya lo estoy olvidando, que su rostro dejará de existir en mi mente. Me da miedo no recordarlo, no poder verlo más en mi mente o escuchar su voz, como al principio.

 

 

—No te pongas triste –le dijo Draco, no acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres sensibles, pero era la única visita que tenía en su laboratorio, así que estaba entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de hablar con alguien más que el gato negro que vivía en el tercer piso. —eso te hace daño, además, seguro que todos te dirán esto, pero… es muy probable que tu bebé se parezca a él…

 

 

Ginny enrojeció y se dedicó a mirar las páginas del libro que Draco le había dado, donde había una mujer con un vientre bastante abultado, que hablaba de la mejor posición para dormir una siesta sin incomodar al bebé.

 

 

—Lo lamento, seguramente estoy hablando de más —se excusó Draco, mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del salón y sacaba unos frascos para vaciar la poción, esperando no espantar a su única invitada en tanto tiempo.

 

 

—No estás hablando de más.

 

 

—Qué bueno —Draco puso en orden los frascos sobre la mesa y luego caminó hasta el otro lado del salón, buscando una caja reductora para pociones.

 

 

—Extraño a Hermione… ella siempre sabía darme buenos consejos.

 

 

—Puff… ¿la sabelotodo? Ella siempre cree tener la razón, que es diferente.

 

 

—Generalmente la tiene —sonrió Ginny tristemente.

 

 

—Yo también y no ando presumiendo al respecto —Draco por fin sacó una caja y la puso sobre la mesa. —No es que yo sea mezquino, pero estamos en crisis en este momento, así que debes cuidar muy bien esta caja, sirve para trasladar las pociones. Podrás reducirlas y meterlas en un bolsillo pequeño y llevarlas a todos lados. Se supone que protege el contenido incluso cuando hay problemas, aunque, obviamente espero que no intentes meterte en ninguna batalla en estos días —Draco sonrió apretadamente ante la expresión de Ginny, que parecía congelada, viendo la pequeña caja.  

 

 

 

 —No es de Seamus —murmuró Ginny, apretando la cajita con sus manos, sin atreverse a mirar a Draco a los ojos —estoy segura que no es de él, yo…

 

 

—Vaya… ese es un giro inesperado —murmuró Draco sin levantar la vista tampoco, mientras comenzaba a trasladar el contenido de los calderos a los frascos.

 

 

—¿No quieres saber de quién es? —le preguntó ella, apretando más fuerte la caja vacía, como si temiera que se la fueran a quitar en algún momento.

 

 

—No es cortés hacer eso. Estaré en la ruina económica, y aislado del mundo, pero no por eso dejaré de comportarme como un caballero —explicó Draco, continuando con su trabajo de manera lenta y tranquila.

 

 

Ginny soltó una risita.

 

 

—En la escuela eras igual, y allí no me dabas risa.

 

 

—No lo hago para darte risa. —Draco se detuvo y miró a Ginny, sus mejillas seguían encendidas, aunque no había podido eliminar completamente las ojeras. —En serio, que te ayude no quiere decir que tienes la obligación de decirme nada. Ese es asunto tuyo.

 

 

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —Ginny soltó la cajita y le dio una mirada a la fila de frascos que Draco había preparado.

 

 

—¿Por qué no lo haría? Es decir, tu padre me ayudó a escapar y me dio refugio, tu madre siempre es amable conmigo cuando estoy por allá… Me dejan participar de la guerra de una manera bastante segura, creo —Draco apretó los labios ante la ceja levantada de Ginny, obviamente no le creía por completo —. Y porque no tengo mucha gente alrededor. Yo sé que no he hecho nada grandioso para llevarme bien con nadie, pero es tremendamente aburrido no tener con quien hablar. Una vez pasé cuatro días sin hablar con nadie. Cuando me di cuenta empecé a hablar con las paredes —Draco soltó una carcajada —, hay un gato en el tercer piso, se queda cerca cuando hay comida… a veces hasta charlo con él.

 

 

Ginny rió mucho más fuerte.

 

 

—¿Con un gato?

 

 

—Vamos —jadeó Draco, incrédulo de la burla.

 

 

—Es que, Malfoy, ¿un gato?

 

 

—De acuerdo, no me ofendo porque has estado muy triste y reír le hace bien al bebé —suspiró Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

 

 

Ginny se limpió los ojos y puso una mano en su vientre aun plano. Era la primera vez que Draco la veía hacer algo así, el reconocimiento de estar embarazada.

 

 

—No sé qué haré ahora… Es decir, ¿un niño?, ¿en medio de una guerra? —Ginny negó con la cabeza. —Será mejor que ría lo más que pueda ahora, que luego ya será imposible.

 

 

—Dicen que los niños siempre son una bendición. Seguro que tu madre se alegrará.

 

 

Ginny suspiró.

 

 

—A mí también me gusta hablar contigo… hace semanas que no puedo hablar con Hermione, ella está afuera, con Harry y Ron, sé que van tras algo grande, pero nadie sabe dónde están en realidad y no creo que sea un buen momento para importunarlos con mis problemas.

 

 

—Me puedes importunar a mí —Draco le pasó la cajita con pociones ya llenas y cerradas —, no me molesta escuchar tus problemas.

 

 

Ginny observó la caja de pociones y luego a Draco, parecía sincero. Parecía alguien completamente diferente a quien era en la escuela.

 

 

—Tengo un par de emparedados arriba, por si quieres comer antes de ir a casa a tomar la sopa que tu madre está preparando.

 

 

Ginny inclinó el rostro un poco.

 

 

—Es de Harry. Este niño es de Harry y tengo miedo.

 

 

Draco abrió la boca por un instante, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Ginny lucía sinceramente asustada, cualquiera lo estaría, esperar un niño del mago más perseguido en la actualidad no era nada alentador.

 

 

—Esa no me la esperaba —dijo finalmente Draco.

 

 

Ginny sonrió tensamente.

 

 

—Yo tampoco.

 

 

—No sé qué más decir.

 

 

—Obviamente nadie lo puede saber.

 

 

—Ni bajo tortura —prometió Draco, levantando una mano.

 

 

Solo entonces Ginny se relajó.

_*_

_18 de junio de 2000_

 

 

'Cause you're never alone  
I will always be there  
You just carry on  
You will understand

 

 

El mundo mágico se encontraba en medio de una guerra, los ataques a los mestizos y muggles eran cada vez más sangrientos. Nadie estaba a salvo. Los traidores a la sangre corrían más peligro aún. Bill y Fleur habían sido atacados en su casa más de una vez. Al final tuvieron que mudarse a Grimmauld  Place, uno de los pocos lugares seguros en ese momento.

 

 

Harry, Hermione y Ron, junto con otro chico que pocos conocían, un tal Peter, habían aparecido una madrugada, en medio de un charco de sangre, unas semanas atrás, Ron había sufrido un accidente al aparecerse mientras huían de unos mortífagos. Se quedaron el tiempo justo para que el chico se curara y luego, tal como llegaron, se marcharon, sin darle explicaciones a nadie sobre lo que estaban haciendo o a dónde iban. La madre de Ron había estado furiosa, y Ginny había tenido que aguantar los gritos por mucho rato.

 

Ginny había visto a Harry de lejos un par de veces durante los pocos días en que se quedaron, normalmente en compañía de Peter, y prefirió refugiarse en casa de Draco, acompañándolo mientras hacía pociones o jugando con el gato del tercer piso, prefería mantenerse alejada de él, pese a que Draco había insistido en que Potter tenía derecho a saberlo.

 

Ginny podía imaginar lo que pasaría si Harry se enteraba y no era justo ponerle más responsabilidades encima por el momento. Ella aún tenía fe en que la guerra terminara antes de que su hijo, o hija, naciera.

 

—No quiero ser cruel…

 

—Oh, vamos —Ginny se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá de la sala de estar, frente a la chimenea encendida —, tú siempre quieres ser cruel.

 

Draco sonrió engreídamente y le pasó una manta a Ginny sobre las piernas para abrigarla, pese a estar en verano, el frío aún persistía, según decían los miembros de la Orden, debido al Lord y sus ataques.

 

—Como decía, no quiero ser cruel, pero no creo que puedas seguir ocultando esto mucho más tiempo, ¿sabes? Es decir, mírate —Draco señaló el vientre ligeramente abultado de Ginny, cierto que con la túnica apenas y se notaba, pero estaba creciendo demasiado rápido.

 

—Vaya, menos mal que no querías ser cruel —suspiró Ginny, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco y mirando a la chimenea.

 

 —Ginny…

 

—¡Lo sé!

 

—No tienes que decirles la verdad, puedes decir que…

 

—¿Qué es de Seamus? ¿Sabes que su madre aún está en contacto con nosotros?, ella sabría esto y no sería justo hacerle creer una mentira.

 

—No puedes seguir ocultándolo, es imposible —Draco acarició con la punta de los dedos el vientre de Ginny, había descubierto que era divertido hacerlo porque podía sentir la magia concentrándose en los puntos que sus dedos tocaban. Además a Ginny le daba cosquillas.

 

—¡Draco!

 

—Es tan gracioso —suspiró el chico, jugando un poco más. —. Deberías decirles la verdad, estoy seguro de que ellos entenderán, ellos te aman y…

 

—¿La verdad? —jadeó la voz de una mujer detrás de ellos, ambos saltaron para encontrarse a Bill, la señora y el señor Weasley de pie. Normalmente Ginny se colocaba las túnicas de tal manera que cubrieran su abultado vientre, pero era imposible ocultarlo sentada como estaba y con la mano de Draco sobre ella.

 

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Ginny, sentándose más derecha, sus mejillas empezando a quemar.

 

—Señores Weasley, no sabía que vendrían —se apresuró a decir Draco, apartándose de Ginny. Nadie nunca iba al Laboratorio, jamás, eso quería decir que habían sospechado y seguido a la chica desde Grimmauld Place.

 

—Obviamente —jadeó Bill, mirando el vientre de su hermana. —¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Ginny? Y no trates de mentirnos.

 

—Yo no tengo que darte ninguna explicación —le respondió Ginny poniéndose en pie, sus padres seguían mirándola en silencio. Draco se puso a su lado.

 

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó finalmente la señora Weasley —, ¿es de Seamus?

 

—No, no lo es —Ginny negó con la cabeza y avanzó un par de pasos, Draco se empezó a preocupar, tanto problema no le haría bien al niño. —, es decir, sí, estoy embarazada, pero no es de él…

 

—¿Es de… de Malfoy? —preguntó entonces Bill, mirando a Draco y luego a Ginny.

 

Ginny abrió la boca y no supo qué contestar, ella no quería que sus padres, ni nadie, supieran que ese niño era de Harry, sabía que no podría evitar que el chico se enterara y no quería poner sobre él tremenda responsabilidad en un momento así; además, ya todos sabían que aparentemente él y ese chico, Peter, tenían una relación, y probablemente terminaría arruinándose si lo descubrían.

 

—Sí, es mío —replicó Draco, dando un paso al frente, bien podría servir de coartada, él no tenía una madre o padre que se emocionara por un nieto… él ya no tenía familia, la única con la que hablaba era Ginny y bien podría ayudarla.

 

—¿Malfoy? —jadeó la señora Weasley.  

 

Draco quiso decir algo más, alguna cosa ingeniosa como que no debían preocuparse que todo saldría bien, que se haría responsable, pero entonces un golpe le dio de lleno en la cara y luego todo se oscureció

 

_Segundo piso del laboratorio secreto de la Orden del Fénix_

_18 de junio de 2000 – Noche_

 

—Tu habitación es muy rara —dijo una voz a su derecha. Draco se giró con lentitud, le dolía el pómulo y la cabeza, vio la cabellera roja de Ginny y trató de enfocar la vista.

 

—¿Por qué es rara?

 

—Porque es demasiado ordenada —Ginny sonrió con cariño a Draco y le alcanzó un pequeño frasco con una pomada —, es para los golpes, para que sanen mucho más rápido.

 

—Gracias —Draco se sentó lentamente, estaba oscuro y solo la chica estaba con él.

 

—Lamento que Bill te golpeara, tuve una gran discusión con él al respecto.

 

—No debes pelear y lo sabes —Draco se aplicó la pomada y se sintió ridículo, quedar inconsciente por un tonto golpe…

 

—Y también con mi padre porque te hechizó —continuó ella.

 

—¿Tu padre me hechizó?

 

—Por eso quedaste inconsciente.

 

—Creo que es bueno saberlo, no habla bien de mí que sólo un golpe me tumbe de esa manera —sonrió Draco un poco más aliviado.

 

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Draco?

 

—No tuve opción, un golpe y un hechizo dejan inconsciente a cualquiera, ¿no?

 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —resopló Ginny.

 

—¿Por qué no? Es decir, necesitas un padre para el niño, uno que no esté siendo engañado, yo puedo jugar bien ese papel. No me molesta hacerlo, puedo ayudarte y cuidar de ti hasta que la guerra termine, y entonces le puedes decir a Potter que tendrás ese bebé, lo más probable es que te pida que te cases con él o algo así… Será divertido ver eso.

 

Ginny lo observó un largo rato, antes de negar con la cabeza.

 

—Harry no se casaría conmigo, es demasiado gay para eso.

 

Draco arqueó una ceja y Ginny sonrió.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Pero no creo que puedas enredarte con él —continuó Ginny, mientras alisaba su túnica, —, él tiene un novio suizo que es guapo, además de amable, estuvo en Grimmauld Place una vez.

 

Draco abrió la boca, la cerró y luego la volvió a abrir, sin saber qué decir.

 

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó ella, parecía demasiado emocionada.

 

—Yo no he admitido nada —negó Draco.

 

—Muy tarde. —Ginny sonrió y luego le tomó las manos —. Escucha, aún podemos retractarnos de esto, mis padres estarán enfadados pero es manejable, mucho más que el que te hagas pasar por el padre de este niño…

 

—No me retractaré, cualquiera podría sospechar de quién es ese niño, si ya tiene padre, nadie le prestará atención. Es un tema de supervivencia.

 

—Que no te corresponde a ti asumir —le dijo Ginny apretando los labios.

 

—¿Te avergüenza?

 

—¡Por supuesto que no!

 

—Entonces no se me ocurre otra razón para negarte.

 

—Temo que te esté metiendo en problemas, ¿sabes?

 

—¡Méteme en problemas!  —exclamó Draco, haciendo sonreír a Ginny —, desde que mis padres murieron y me uní a la Orden no he hecho más que preparar pociones… Antes de ti, no hablaba con nadie y… juro que te mataré si dices algo de esto, pero me siento solo… tenerte por aquí ha sido divertido, hasta creo que te tengo cariño y por eso te ayudo.

 

—O sea, que te sirvo de entretenimiento.

 

—¡Exactamente! —Draco la jaló un poco, hasta hacerla recostar y tenderse a su lado —, será entretenido, ya verás.

 

—Esta estúpida guerra —exclamó Ginny, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Draco —, tendremos un niño en medio de una estúpida guerra.

 

—Potter acabará con él y entonces ya no habrá peligro, todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

 

—Merlín te oiga, Malfoy.

 

_*_

 

 

 

 

18 de julio de 2000

Laboratorio secreto de la Orden de Fénix

Actual hogar de Draco y Ginny

 

 

You'll be okay  
You'll be okay  
Just look inside  
You know the way

 

Ginny acarició su ya muy abultado vientre, mientras observaba a Draco entrar a la habitación, levitando un grupo de cajas.

 

—Estas son las últimas –anunció el chico, mientras guardaba la varita y miraba alrededor.

 

—¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó Ginny, mirando seriamente a su, ahora, casi mejor amigo y compañero de casa.

 

—Claro, ¿tú no lo estás?

 

—Sí, claro que lo estoy, es solo que… no quiero causarte más molestias y problemas. Ya tienes bastante con fingir ser el padre.

 

—A veces te preocupas por tonterías, no te habría pedido que te mudes aquí si es que no estuviera seguro –Draco se acercó a Ginny y la tomó de la mano, para luego guiarla a la cama, ambos se sentaron al borde, observando la gran cantidad de cajas en el piso —. Además, es muy divertido tenerte aquí, ya te lo he dicho. Igual y necesito alguien que me ayude con las pociones.

 

—Eso no es tan halagador, a veces pienso que me prefieres a mí que al gato solo porque yo te hago más caso.

 

 

—Eso también es cierto –Draco sonrió —, además tú me ayudas a hacer más cosas, el gato solo está allí, maúlla y come— Draco negó con la cabeza. No sabía de dónde había salido ese gato, pero le parecía que era especial.

 

 

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

 

 

—¿Has pensado alguna vez ponerle nombre?

 

 

—¿Para qué? Seguro que en cualquier momento se irá, no vale la pena hacerlo.

 

 

Ginny apretó los labios un poco y asintió. Llevaba meses hablando con Draco y había descubierto cosas que antes ni siquiera había imaginado, como lo solo que se sentía en esa casa de tres pisos, haciendo pociones todo el día para abastecer a todos los de la Orden, comiendo poco y pasando su tiempo solo con un extraño gato que no quería bajar del tercer piso. Aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, sabía que aún resentía la muerte de sus padres y que los extrañaba mucho. Aparentemente Draco era muy unido a ellos y ahora que no estaban no tenía a ningún familiar más.

 

 

Draco tampoco era antipático o creído, o por lo menos ya no tanto, y no del modo desagradable, tendía al humor negro y a la ironía. Pero sobre todo, se preocupaba por ella, y había decidido protegerla. Ginny no había imaginado jamás que Draco tuviera una vena tan altruista y que se defendiera diciéndole que solo lo hacía porque ella lo entretenía más que el gato.

 

 

Ginny sabía que proponerle que se mudase con ella era también en parte un sentimiento de obligación ante las miradas molestas de sus padres y Bill, los únicos que por el momento sabían que estaba embarazada. Ron seguía sin aparecer, al igual que Harry y Hermione; los gemelos estaban demasiado ocupados para notar que ella casi nunca estaba a la vista. Lo cierto era que se sentía también cansada de esconderse, allí podría moverse libremente en el momento que quisiera. Anunciar su embarazo a la Orden sería poner de sobre aviso a Harry, que seguramente sacaría cuentas, o arriesgarse a que la noticia se filtre. Ella sabía que no era un elemento clave para la guerra, pero sí un punto débil si es que alguno de los mortífagos se enteraba de su condición, ya que su familia, por sí sola, tenía bastantes enemigos.

 

 

 —Creo que además será mucho más fácil y descansado para ti estar aquí –dijo Draco un instante después –Esta habitación es más cómoda que el cuartel y además aquí no hay tanto alboroto. Sé que ahora casi nunca te sientes enferma, pero no está de más procurarte un buen ambiente.

 

 

 —A veces pienso que… —Ginny dejó de hablar, pegando un salto, Draco arqueó la ceja, preocupado, y ella tomó su mano y la jaló hacia su vientre –Siente, está moviéndose…

 

 

Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando sintió el pequeño movimiento, era la primera vez que Ginny le permitía tocar su vientre de esa manera y la sensación era contradictoria, por un lado sentía miedo, dentro había una criatura indefensa, y por otro, alegría, porque ese pequeño estaba vivo, preparándose para vivir.

 

 

—Wow…

 

 

—Nunca lo había sentido moverse, es… wow –replicó ella, antes de soltar una risita nerviosa, que fue secundada por la de Draco.

_*_

 

 

23 de julio de 2000

Laboratorio secreto de la Orden de Fénix

Actual hogar de Draco y Ginny

 

El laboratorio secreto, como Ginny y Draco solían llamarlo medio en broma, era un edificio antiguo, escondido de los muggles por una gran cantidad de árboles y jardín salvaje, nunca escuchaban sonidos de afuera, ni siquiera de animales, así que sabían que estaban bien ocultos.

 

 

El sitio lo había creado Ojo Loco y Draco siempre pensó que tal vez el lugar había sido su casa en algún momento. 

 

 

Draco hubiera deseado tener la oportunidad de preguntarle.

 

 

Ojo Loco era alguien importante para Draco, aunque no lo admitiera tan libremente, sólo había hablado con Ginny al respeto un par de veces. Cuando Draco había entrado a la Orden, gracias al señor Weasley, él había sido la primera persona con la que había hablado. Lo había gritado y vapuleado, y Draco se sentía tan destrozado por la muerte de sus padres que en un inicio ni siquiera movió un dedo. Tenía instinto de supervivencia, por eso había ido a parar a la Orden, pero no tenía en realidad muchas ganas de luchar. Ojo Loco le sacó las ganas a punto de gritos. Terapia de shock escuchó alguna vez. No importaba el nombre, había funcionado. Y luego le había transmitido como el señor Weasley había intercedido por él, asegurando que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos; finalmente la decisión de la Orden había sido ponerlo a hacer pociones en un laboratorio donde tenían la mayoría de sus recursos, según Ojo Loco era una muestra de confianza, aunque en un inicio Draco no lo había creído así, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, tenía en sus manos el poder de dejar que muchos murieran por pociones mal hechas. Draco recordaba cómo, cada vez que se veían, Ojo Loco le daba una sonrisa ladeada y le decía “alerta permanente, chico, alerta permanente”.

 

 

La noche en que Ojo Loco murió, él estaba en Grimmauld Place, dejando pociones a la señora Weasley y de pronto había aparecido un grupo, los gemelos, Kingsley y Tonks, heridos y mal trechos, una emboscada en Irlanda. Draco se ofreció a ayudar, y allí fue que se enteró, ni siquiera pudieron recuperar su cuerpo. Brindó, junto con los demás, con whisky barato por el hombre y luego se fue a casa, donde se permitió hacer otro brindis más personal, recordando todo lo bueno que le había enseñado.

 

 

—Te veo particularmente cayado esta mañana —le dijo Ginny, mientras ambos desayunaban.

 

 

—Hoy es aniversario de la muerte de Ojo Loco —le explicó Draco en voz baja —ha pasado un año y sigo preguntándome si esta es su casa.

 

 

—¿Y ese su gato? Sería muy gracioso que él tuviera un gato tan mono, ¿sabes?

 

 

—No le pega, lo sé, pero es que él era… en realidad un gran misterio para todos nosotros, si lo piensas bien, era muy reservado.

 

 

Ginny sonrió mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a levitar todo hacia el lavaplatos.

 

—Te concedo eso —Ginny agitó la varita y los platos y tazas comenzaron a remojarse, enjabonarse y enjuagarse.

 

 

—Tengo que terminar unos cuantos pedidos, ¿qué harás tú?

 

 

—Veré de cocinar algo, y luego iré a ver a mi madre, tiene algunas cosas para el bebé.

 

 

—¿Has pensado lo que te dije?

 

 

—¿Lo del medimago muggle? Se lo comentaré a mi madre a ver qué dice, no es mala idea… es complicado tener un embarazo a ciegas… Por más libros que podamos conseguir. —Ginny sonrió con cariño, recordando una semana antes, cuando Draco se había aventurado al Callejón Diagon, disfrazado y había “tomado prestados” unos libros sobre embarazo.

 

 

—Los libros no nos pueden decir si el embarazo va bien realmente.

 

 

—Lo sé…

 

_*_

 

 

 

30 de julio de 2000

_University Hospital, Coventry_

_Clifford Bridge Road, Coventry, CV2 2DX_

_Hospital materno muggle_

 

—Pese a la causa que defendemos, debo reconocer que no tengo mucha idea de cómo es el mundo muggle —reconoció Ginny, ambos estaban sentados en sillas plásticas, esperando por ser llamados, mientras miraban, fascinados, la televisión.

 

—Diré lo mismo, pero que lo hago para evitar problemas, no sabemos qué es lo normal y no en este mundo, ¿cómo sabemos si estamos haciendo mal?

 

Una señora salió en ese momento de uno de los consultorios con una tabla de madera en la mano.

 

—Wells, Grace —llamó, Ginny dio un respingo, recordando de pronto que ese era el nombre que habían utilizado y se puso en pie, Draco la miró inseguro, pero ella asintió, indicándole que estaba bien que fueran juntos.

 

Luego de responder a preguntas un tanto embarazosas, sobre todo por lo jóvenes que ambos lucían, la doctora O'Neal empezó a examinar a Ginny, quien se sintió un poco cohibida por la forma en que los muggles hacían todo.

 

—Es necesario que te haga una ecografía, incluso podemos saber el sexo del bebé, si lo desean…

 

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, mientras ayudaba a Ginny a recostarse donde la doctora le indicaba, un momento después dos personas más llegaron a la sala, todas con batas blancas y preparando una máquina bastante extraña.

 

—Sería bueno saberlo, mi madre podría dejar de tejer cosas amarillas —suspiró Ginny, a lo que Draco asintió distraídamente.

 

—¿Este examen es seguro, verdad? —preguntó Draco, observando el abdomen abultado de Ginny siendo embardunado por alguna extraña poción, la tocó y se sentía fría y resbalosa.

 

—Por supuesto, por supuesto que lo es —la doctora O'Neal los miró con algo de condescendencia antes de dirigirse a sus compañeros —. Es su primer embarazo, ella apenas tiene dieciocho años, él veinte, están nerviosos…

 

—Son muy jóvenes para ser padres, ¿no creen? —les dijo una de las enfermeras, que jalaba una caja extraña y con una pantalla parecida a la de la televisión que habían visto en la sala de espera.

 

—No, no lo creo —respondió Draco rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño.

 

—Déjalos hacer su trabajo, anda… —le pidió Ginny, tomándolo de la mano, tenía frio y algo de miedo.

 

—Bien —Draco no soltó su mano y se quedó quieto, observando como la máquina era encendida y esa extraña cosa era puesta sobre el abdomen de Ginny, unos instantes después la pantalla se encendió, aunque no era a colores como la de la sala de espera, sino en blanco y negro.

 

—Y aquí están… es justo lo que pensaba —dijo la doctora O'Neal hacia sus compañeros.

 

—¿Qué era lo que pensaba? —preguntó Ginny, tratando de levantarse, Draco la sujetó para ayudarla.

 

—Son gemelos, tendrán dos niños o niñas —les explicó la doctora, sonriendo, mientras trazaba la imagen en la ecografía.

 

—¿Dos? —preguntó Draco, inclinándose un poco más hacia delante.

 

—Sí, ambos están en la misma bolsa y… —la doctora siguió manipulando algo y la imagen fue cambiando, hasta que pareció enfocar algo más —, y miren, son niñas.

 

—¿Dos? —volvió a preguntar Draco, mirando a Ginny, que estaba ligeramente pálida.

 

—¡Ay, Merlín! —jadeó ella, poniendo una mano en su boca, no podía ser…

 

—No tienes que preocuparte, linda —le dijo la doctora, tomando un aire más maternal —, es más complicado, es cierto, pero es posible manejar un embarazo múltiple si es que asistes a todos los controles y haces todo lo que te indiquemos, tanto las niñas como tú parecen estar bien, y no hay nada que nos haga pensar que podrían estar en riesgo.

 

Draco y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento. Dos niñas, Harry tendría dos niñas y más les valía mantener el secreto lo mejor posible, pues evidentemente Ginny podría ser usada por Voldemort y los mortífagos para atraerlo y matarlo.

 

_*_

 

 

1 de septiembre de 2000

Laboratorio secreto de la Orden de Fénix

Actual hogar de Draco y Ginny

 

 

 

Ginny suspiró profundamente y se puso de pie para caminar alrededor del jardín, el que había creado Draco para que ellas pudieran respirar un poco de aire fresco y no vivir encerradas sin apartarse de la seguridad de la casa, luego de que la doctora O´Neal les recomendara estar al aire libre como parte importante de su rutina. Acarició su cada vez más y más abultado vientre mientras miraba las flores de colores y pensaba en lo difícil que todo se estaba poniendo.

 

 

La Orden cada vez tenía menos recursos y más bajas, sus padres estaban tan preocupados por sus hermanos y por Harry y Hermione que se sentían agradecidos de que ella estuviera allí con Draco. Habían acordado que lo mejor era mantener su embarazo en el más estricto privado, dada la situación actual.

 

 

Por otro lado Draco, que cada vez recibía menos apoyo de la Orden, no solo para las pociones, sino también para sobrevivir, había tomado por costumbre dos o tres veces a la semana salir a buscar alimentos para ellos. Él no le había querido decir, pero ella sabía que lo estaba “tomando prestado” de supermercados y tiendas. Y ella no lo podía culpar, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber podido. Pero últimamente le costaba más moverse o hace magia, sus niñas serían grandes y sanas, pero estaban quitándole bastante energías y fuerzas.

 

 

—Es hora de cenar —anunció una voz a sus espaldas, Ginny se sobresaltó y giró, Draco, apoyado contra la puerta y con los brazos cruzados le sonreía —, ¿vamos?

 

 

 

—Claro… ¿qué has traído hoy?

 

 

—Conseguí fruta y pescado… ¿estás bien, verdad? —Draco dejó que Ginny se sujetara de su brazo para guiarla a la cocina.

 

 

—Sí, solo pensaba… —Ginny le dio una mirada al jardín y suspiró —, creo que ya sé el nombre de las niñas.

 

_*_

 

 

31 de octubre de 2000

_University Hospital, Coventry_

_Clifford Bridge Road, Coventry, CV2 2DX_

_Hospital materno muggle_

 

Let it go  
Fly away  
And say goodbye  
To yesterday

 

 

—En dos semanas debemos ingresarte para la cesárea —indicó la doctora O´Neal, mientras tomaba notas rápidas en la historia clínica —, es un procedimiento bastante sencillo y en unas semanas estarás como nueva, ya verás…

 

—¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo? —preguntó la señora Weasley, que en esa ocasión los había acompañado, estaba más delgada y lucía cansada, la guerra estaba agotando a todos, pero faltando tan poco tiempo para que Ginny diera a luz, querían que ella les dijera si es que estaban haciendo bien.

 

—Es lo más seguro, señora, considere además que Grace es muy joven, apenas tiene dieciocho.

 

—Cumplió diecinueve en agosto —corrigió la señora Weasley automáticamente.

 

—Aún así —negó la doctora —, comprendo su preocupación, pero es lo mejor, aquí la podremos atender y la cesárea es lo mejor para partos múltiples, tenemos los mejores servicios, así que no debe temer, Joseph —la doctora señaló a Draco, que enrojeció ligeramente por el nombre falso — podrá estar con ella todo el tiempo.

 

—Mamá, por favor —Ginny le dio una mirada de advertencia —estoy segura de que la doctora sabe lo que hace, debe haberlo hecho cientos de veces…

 

—Pero yo di a luz a Fred y George de forma más natural, eso de que te corten y…

 

—Wow —Draco levantó la mano, interrumpiéndola, él ya se había enterado de cómo sería la cesárea en uno de los cursos de maternidad que los habían obligado a tomar y no tenía ganas de recordar todo el procedimiento —, creo que con eso hemos terminado. La doctora dio sus razones y es como se hará, después de todo, son nuestras niñas y estamos buscando la forma más segura de traerlas al mundo.

 

La señora Weasley parecía querer reclamar, pero finalmente se abstuvo, Draco tomó de la mano a Ginny y asintió.

 

 

—Entonces, en dos semanas podemos programar la cesárea para el parto…

 

 

 

31 de octubre de 2000 – Noche

_Coventry_

 

 

No era la primera vez que caminaban por esas calles, normalmente luego de las revisiones de la doctora lo hacían, para distraerse y ver algo diferente a las paredes de su casa. Además, Draco tenía que reconocer que, pese a todo, prefería la compañía de la chica a estar solo. Al principio todo había sido un poco raro, pero Ginny era muy buena compañera, era independiente –a veces demasiado— y muy alegre, siempre andaba contando cosas graciosas o buscando el  lado positivo a las situaciones.

 

 

Las calles estaban llenas de luces, era Halloween, y mientras el mundo mágico se abstenía de cualquier celebración por la guerra, el mundo muggle parecía disfrutar la fecha al máximo. Había grupos de niños corriendo disfrazados, entrando y saliendo de tiendas con sus canastas de calabazas, seguidos de padres que lucían un poco aburridos.

 

 

También los adultos se disfrazaban, aparentemente iban temprano hacia las fiestas de disfraces que se realizarían ese día.

 

–Espero que en un año podamos celebrar esta fiesta –dijo Ginny, mientras miraba a unas niñas vestidas de bailarinas de ballet –sería divertido disfrazar a las niñas así, ¿no crees?

 

 

–Imagino que sí –Draco arrugó la nariz un poco, gesto que Ginny había aprendido, significaba que estaba incómodo, y lo miró con más atención, invitándolo a hablar –en un año, cuando la guerra haya terminado, Potter y tu serán quien decida eso, yo ya no tendré autoridad alguna.

 

–Oh –Ginny se detuvo de pronto y Draco giró a verla con preocupación.

 

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

 

–No, es solo que… —Ginny tomó la mano de Draco en cuanto este se acercó y sonrió tímidamente —, pensé que era algo que ya habías asumido, pero debí decírtelo.

 

—¿Decirme?

 

—Draco, cuando nazcan las niñas, quiero que seas el padrino de ambas.

 

—¿Yo?

 

—No pretendas engañarme, sé que te haría feliz, cuidas de ellas desde antes de que nazcan, te has tomado responsabilidades que nadie te impuso y… y a mí me haría feliz que así fuera.

 

—Pensé que Potter decidiría eso, seguro que escoge a Ron, ya sabes que son como hermanos y eso…

 

—Pero Harry no está aquí y tú sí, y creo que tengo el derecho de elegir quien será el padrino.

 

—Vaya…

 

—Anda, di que sí de una vez, para que podamos ir a casa –Ginny apretó más fuerte la mano de Draco, esperando.

 

—Por supuesto que sí, Ginny, nada me haría más feliz.

 

_*_

 

'

 

 

10 de noviembre de 2000

1:00 A.M.

Laboratorio secreto de la Orden de Fénix

Actual hogar de Draco y Ginny

 

 

Cause you're never alone  
And I will always be there  
You just carry on  
You will understand

 

 

Draco estaba tendido en su cama, preocupado, luego de haber recibido el patronus del señor Weasley que le contaba que habían perdido un cargamento de ingredientes esa noche, cuando escuchó el sonido de una explosión en la planta baja. Saltó de la cama y jaló la varita de la mesa de noche, mientras corría por el pasillo, en medio de este ya estaba Ginny, encorvada y con la varita en la mano.

 

—¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó la chica, hablando lentamente.

 

—No lo sé, parece una explosión, iba ir a ver…

 

Y entonces una nueva explosión, que hizo que los cimientos de la casa temblaran, lo interrumpió, corrió la corta distancia que le quedaba y tomó a Ginny de la mano.

 

—¡Nos están atacando! –gritó, mientras sujetaba más fuerte a Ginny.

 

—Draco –jadeó ella por el dolor, no solo de su brazo, sino también de su vientre.

 

—¡Accio Traslador! –gritó Draco, agitando la varita, relegando la cara de dolor de Ginny; un portarretratos viejo y roto voló de la habitación a su mano en el mismo momento en que tres hombres encapuchados llegaban por las escaleras. Eran mortífagos y los habían descubierto.

En cuanto el Traslador tocó su mano la imagen de los tres hombres apuntándolos se disipó y ellos se Desaparecieron.

 

 

Ginny cayó de rodillas sobre el húmedo pasto, jadeando y tomando su vientre. Draco la miró de reojo un instante, antes de ponerse de pie y correr alrededor, buscando entre los matorrales, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, corrió hacia Ginny, que seguía doblada de dolor y la tomó del brazo.

 

 

 

—Lo siento –susurró él antes de que el nuevo traslador los llevara hacia otro bosque.

 

 

La soltó nuevamente y corrió alrededor, lanzando hechizos de seguridad y anti muggles, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie los atacaría.

 

 

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó, dejándose caer a su lado.

 

 

Ginny negó con la cabeza y trató de respirar, tal como le habían enseñado en las clases de maternidad semanas antes, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso, sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos.

 

—No me digas…

 

 

—Lo lamento, los dolores… comenzaron un rato antes y… y yo iba a buscarte cuando sonó…

 

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… primero tengo que armar esto y… —Draco abrió la mochila que había tomado de la primera Aparición y sacó una botella con un líquido celeste –toma esto, te hará bien, tengo que armar la carpa, no podemos quedarnos a la intemperie.

 

Ginny asintió y destapó la botella, sabía que era una poción para el dolor, su madre le había dado la receta a Draco semanas antes y él había buscado la forma de prepararla, pese a la escases de ingredientes. Tomó un gran trago de la poción y se dejó caer de lado, aparentemente el dolor era menos así. Observó a Draco luchar contra la carpa, sus manos temblaban y se veía alterado. Unos minutos después él se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, para ayudarla a moverse hacia el interior.

 

 

La carpa había pertenecido a los Malfoy, era una casa antigua de varios pisos, amoblada finamente, Draco la dejó sentada en un sofá mullido y agitó la varita, todo se movió alrededor hasta que la sala de visitas desapareció y todo se convirtió en un gran dormitorio.

 

 

Ginny caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se dejó caer en ella, suspirando por la ausencia de dolor.

 

 

—¿Qué haremos ahora? –preguntó Draco, sentándose junto a ella y tomándola de la mano.

 

 

Ambos se miraron asustados.

 

_*_

 

 

 10 de noviembre de 2000

4:00 A.M.

Bosque de Knapdale – Escocia

Carpa de los Malfoy

 

 

Ginny apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco, mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar. Nunca había imaginado que todo terminaría así, ella dando a luz en medio del bosque, dentro de la carpa de refugio que habían preparado muchos meses antes, en caso de ser atacados, y solos los dos. No se habían animado a intentar siquiera ir al hospital por miedo a ser rastreados.

 

 

Draco miró con temor hacia abajo, habían visto los videos instructivos de la escuela de maternidad sobre cómo se daba a luz, pero nunca había imaginado que tendrían que realmente ponerlos en práctica. Trataba de recordar todo lo que había leído y escuchado durante ese tiempo, pero sentía que nada de lo que había aprendido le serviría.

 

 

Ginny estaba de cuclillas, al borde de la cama, sosteniéndose con una mano del borde y tratando de contar lentamente entre contracción y contracción, había puesto almohadas y mantas alrededor, estaba prácticamente desnuda, pero no se sentía cohibida porque Draco la viera de esa forma, sino asustada por la posibilidad de que todo saliera mal. Una nueva contracción la hizo gritar y entonces su cuerpo le indicó que debía pujar.

Draco, que no había apartado la mirada, abrió la boca, sorprendido mientras se daba cuenta de que eso realmente estaba pasando, aparentemente la cabeza de la primera niña estaba a punto de salir.

 

—Podemos hacerlo, Ginny, podemos, somos capaces, tú puedes, vamos –recitó, mientras soltaba la mano de su amiga y se preparaba para la primera salida, sabía que una vez que la cabeza asomara, la niña podría salir rápidamente y si no se preparaba bien ella podía resbalar.

 

 

Ginny asintió y aguantó sus ganas de mandarlo a la mierda por sus frases de “podemos hacerlo”, hasta donde sabía, la única que se estaba partiendo de dolor era ella.

 

 

Y entonces Ginny empujó una vez más y una cantidad de agua y sangre cayó, junto con el ser más pequeño e indefenso que Draco había visto en su vida. Una niña morada, húmeda y llorosa apareció en sus brazos. Draco la tomó con cuidado y se la enseñó a Ginny que, por primera vez en la noche sonrió.

 

 

—Es… es una niña – le dijo Draco mientras cortaba el cordón umbilical y la limpiaba con una de las mantas, la niña siguió llorando y la hubiera seguido sosteniendo si es que el grito de Ginny no lo hubiera hecho recordar que aún faltaba la mitad del trabajo.

 

 

Con cuidado la dejó en una cuna que habían transformado, aplicó los hechizos que la señora Weasley había tenido la precaución de enseñarle y se aseguró de que respiraba y todo estaba bien antes de envolverla con una manta. Aplicó además un hechizo de calentamiento sobre ella.

 

 

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Ginny, agradeciendo el pequeño receso —¿hiciste lo que mamá te explicó?

 

 

—Sí, está respirando y ya no está tan morada —asintió Draco, levantándola un poco para que Ginny la viera —¿Cómo vas?

 

 

—Creo que ya… —Ginny se dobló nuevamente, el dolor volvió con más intensidad y se preparó para la siguiente.  Inmediatamente Draco estuvo a su lado, sosteniéndola.

 

 

—Vamos, Ginny, solo falta…

 

 

—¡Lo sé! –le interrumpió ella con voz áspera –, y si me sales de nuevo con que nosotros podemos hacerlo, ¡te patearé!

 

 

Draco sonrió incómodo y se acomodó delante de ella.

 

—Cuando estés lista –susurró, un poco asustado, Ginny no era un remanso de tranquilidad normalmente, pero ahora parecía estar perdiendo la cordura.

 

 

Pasó un largo rato más, antes de que la segunda niña decidiera salir, esta vez fue mucho más sencillo, pero el dolor fue igual de espantoso, y no fue, hasta que las tuvo a ambas en brazos, que Ginny suspiró de alivio.

 

 

Draco arropó a las niñas con cuidado junto a Ginny y empezó a limpiar el desastre, mientras miraba cada cierto tiempo a las tres durmiendo por fin. El sol había salido mucho rato antes.

 

 

_*_

 

 

11 de noviembre de 2000

4:00 P.M.

Bosque de Knapdale – Escocia

Carpa de los Malfoy

 

Ginny se quedó quieta, mientras la doctora O´Neal la examinaba, cerca de ella, Draco miraba hacia las niñas, que estaban durmiendo en una gran cuna. Había una gran pila de pañales, latas de leche y mantas sobre un sofá junto a ellos.

 

—Debo decir que todo luce bien, pese a la extraña situación –comentó la doctora, cubriendo a Ginny —. De todas maneras sería recomendable que tome algunas vitaminas, y que lleve a las niñas a su control.

 

—Claro, así lo haremos, no se preocupe –contestó Draco por Ginny mientras se acercaba a ellas y tomaba a la doctora del brazo —¿Tienes alguna molestia o algo más que la doctora deba revisar? –preguntó hacia Ginny, que negó con fastidio.

 

—Las niñas son preciosas, espero que ya tengan los nombres, pues deben registrarlas –comentó la doctora, mirando hacia las niñas.

 

Draco y Ginny cruzaron una mirada, habían olvidado el detalle de la inscripción, ambos sabían que probablemente las niñas ya habían aparecido en el registro de Hogwarts.  

 

—Bien, la llevaré de vuelta al hospital. Ginny, no tardo nada.

 

Draco se Apareció con la doctora en el consultorio, luego de dejarla sentada tras el escritorio, buscó en los cajones hasta que encontró muestras gratis de los medicamentos que le había recomendado a Ginny; con todo ya guardado, le aplicó un Obliviate para que no recordara nada y luego se Apareció en la carpa nuevamente.

 

Ginny giró rápidamente, con la varita en alto, y suspiró cuando notó que solo se trataba de Draco.

 

 

—Trata de descansar, no debes caminar tanto –le amonestó Draco, mientras la ayudaba a volver a la cama –Yo te pasaré a las niñas.

 

 

—No debiste haberlo hecho, ¿sabes?, es magia ilegal, se supone que contra eso luchamos.

 

 

—Nosotros luchamos contra un loco que quiere conquistar al mundo matando a todos en el camino –corrigió Draco, alcanzándole a una de las niñas, la otra comenzaba a llorar y se apresuró a tomarla en brazos y pasearla, mientras Ginny comenzaba a alimentar a una de ellas.

 

 

—¿Un imperius, Draco?

 

 

—Y un Obliviate, solo por si acaso. Ginny, no correré ningún riesgo, debo cuidar de ustedes, y si para hacerlo debo engañar a una doctora muggle, así será.

 

 

—No tienes que cuidar de nosotras –masculló Ginny, sintió a Draco sentarse a su lado y levantó el rostro.

 

 

—Claro que sí, ustedes son mis chicas –le contestó él, con una sonrisa apretada.

 

 

Ginny soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—Quien lo dijera del frío Draco Malfoy de la escuela.

 

 

—Oh, Ginny, ya casi ni recuerdo a ese Draco –le contestó él, sonriendo tristemente.

 

 

Draco observó a la pequeña niña, tenía el cabello rojizo y los ojos casi podían decirse que serían verdes, como el padre, sus mejillas eran rojas y sus manos pequeñas. No había hecho más que llorar y ensuciar pañales en las últimas horas, y aun así, era imposible no enamorarse de ella. O de su hermana, idéntica.

 

 

—No me has dicho los nombres –recordó Draco, Ginny había mantenido su decisión en secreto durante las últimas semanas, pero consideraba que ese ere el mejor momento para decirlo.

 

 

—Tienes en brazos a nuestra preciosa Iris[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7097362/chapters/16127455#_ftn1), y yo a Alhelí[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7097362/chapters/16127455#_ftn2).

 

 

—Son nombres interesantes, los Malfoy solemos poner nombres de estrellas…

 

 

—Yo me decidí por las flores –sonrió Ginny, acariciando la mejilla de Alhelí —como las que había en el jardín que hiciste… ¿recuerdas?

 

—Iris y Alhelí —Draco asintió —, sean bienvenidas.  

 

 

_*_

 

_21 de diciembre de 2000_

_2:00 P.M._

_Afueras de Chertsey_

_Encuentro final de la guerra del mundo mágico_

And I will be strong  
When love is gone  
I'll carry on...

 

Harry apretó con más fuerza la varita, y trató de concentrarse, delante de él habían al menos cinco mortífagos, y sus amigos estaban ocupados con unos cuantos más. Hermione había dado aviso a la Orden, en busca de apoyo, pero quedaban tan pocos que cada vez tardaban más en llegar.

 

—No hay que matarlo –dijo uno de los mortífagos –el Lord lo quiere con vida, quiere encargarse él mismo del chico.

 

—¿Y eso me debería dar miedo? –replicó Harry medio en burla.

 

—Tal vez a ti te tengamos que mantener vivo, pero no significa que entero, y por supuesto que no significa que tenemos que mantener con vida a tus amigos –dijo la voz de una mujer, había aparecido un instante antes y ni siquiera usaba máscara para cubrirse.

 

Harry apretó los dientes, Bellatrix se había vuelto cada vez más cruel en el último año, más que su poder, lo que daba miedo de ella era su locura.

 

—No tocarás a mis amigos — Harry blandió su varita, un halo de luz cubrió el campo donde se encontraban; Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta colocarse junto a él.

 

Harry apretó la varita con fuerza, manteniendo el hechizo de protección.

 

—Necesito que se vayan, en este momento.

 

—Sabes que eso no pasará, además, ¿a dónde iremos? Ellos nos seguirán. Lo mejor es permanecer juntos —respondió Hermione, levantando su varita, intercambió una mirada con Ron, que asintió y juntos conjuraron un hechizo de protección sobre el de Harry, que empezaba a caer.

 

—¿En serio cuántos hechizos de esos creen que pueden mantener unos mocosos como ustedes? —río Bella, tratando de penetrar el hechizo, aunque no pudo hacerlo.

 

—Solo debemos aguantar hasta que él venga, luego me lo dejan, tal como planeamos.

 

Hermione y Ron lucían temblorosos y con miedo. El mismo Harry estaba aterrado, en un momento más llegaría el Lord y tendría que por fin hacer lo que el destino había elegido para él. Miró a sus amigos una vez más, pasase lo que pasase, tanto ellos, como Peter estarían a salvo. Lo había planeado así, con Peter escondido bajo la capa, en cuanto la situación se pusiera difícil se los llevaría de cualquier manera. Él se lo había prometido.

 

El hechizo de protección fue renovado y antes de intercambiar alguna palabra más, el aire pareció congelarse y comenzó a temblar, mientras su cicatriz empezaba a doler.

 

El Lord apareció, pero no solo.

 

*

 

_21 de diciembre de 2000_

_Medio día_

_Un bosque perdido en Inglaterra_

 

La situación se había tornado difícil el último mes y medio. Draco y Ginny habían tenido que aprender a cuidar a dos bebés recién nacidas, con un apetito voraz y unos pulmones envidiables. Draco había ido un par de días después del nacimiento de las niñas, a Londres, escondido y transfigurado, solo para ver que Grimmauld Place había sido destruido. Para los ojos muggles no habría nada extraño, pero para él, que sabía su ubicación, el panorama era completamente diferente. Todo estaba chamuscado, las paredes estaban negras y las puertas destrozadas. Apretó los dientes y se dio media vuelta, era probable que el sitio estuviera vigilado y de todas formas no tenía nada que hacer allí.

 

Esa noche, mientras las niñas dormían, Ginny lloró, apretándose contra la almohada, tratando de no hacer ruido, aunque Draco la escuchaba desde la habitación del costado. Por un largo momento se trató de convencer de que no era correcto irrumpir en medio del dolor que la chica seguramente estaba sintiendo, pero simplemente no podía dejar pasarlo.

 

Entró silenciosamente a la habitación y se tendió a su lado, ella pareció un poco desconcertada por un momento, pero luego se abrazó a él y siguió llorando hasta caer dormida. Draco le acarició el cabello y le dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, que sabía lo que ella sentía.

 

 

Un par de horas después las niñas comenzaron a llorar y, pese al dolor, ambos se levantaron y siguieron adelante, por ellas. Ellas era su prioridad en ese momento y ayudaba a alejar un poco el sufrimiento. Sobre todo cuando sonreían, o cuando las encontraban abrazada la una a la otra, a pesar de haberlas dejado en lados opuestos de la enorme cuna.

 

 

La primera vez que se habían movido había sido porque sintieron dementores cerca. Sabían que ahora andaban por los bosques, sin ningún control del Ministerio, y también que las niñas podrían ser una atracción demasiado poderosa.

 

 

Con temor hicieron la primera aparición en conjunto. Luego se acostumbraron a moverse cada tres o cuatro días, pensando que de esa manera no serían atrapados. Generalmente Draco se movía en la mañana hasta el poblado más cercano y “tomaba prestadas” provisiones de las tiendas, algunas veces regresaba con las manos vacías y con la novedad de haber visto mortífagos o dementores y era momento de moverse nuevamente.

 

 

Y todo había marchado más o menos igual, hasta esa mañana, en que el aire helado le advirtió que los dementores estaban cerca, pero aparentemente esta vez era un número mayor a los que normalmente se habían encontrado.

 

Trataron de huir, pero no lo consiguieron. Ginny tuvo que conjurar un patronus para apartarlos. Ninguno sabía que el Lord andaba rastreando los patronus, en busca de los pocos miembros de la Orden que quedaban con vida y del mismo Potter; que de esa manera había encontrado Grimmauld Place y el laboratorio secreto de Pociones.

 

Cuando apareció delante de ellos, ambos temblaron, sabiendo que habían perdido.

 

Draco había estado en la presencia del  Lord solo un par de veces, cuando tenía dieciséis años, y había quedado temblando por horas. Ahora era mucho mayor, y con más experiencia, y aún así el tenerlo cerca le ponía los pelos de punta.

 

Las niñas estaban en el moisés doble que Draco había conseguido unas semanas antes, y lloraban sin parar, parecían asustadas. Tanto Ginny como él protegían a las niñas con su cuerpo, pero era imposible que el Lord no las escuchara o viera.

 

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? –preguntó el Lord con un susurro, detrás de él un grupo de dementores se movían rítmicamente, haciendo que ambos se sintieran débiles.

 

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia –replicó Ginny, levantando más la varita.

 

—Un Weasley, pensé que los había exterminado a todos, pero al parecer te me escapaste tú y tu… ¿familia? –el Lord soltó una risa –eres muy joven para esto, ¿no crees?

 

Draco sentía sus manos y piernas temblar, no había forma de que salieran con vida de allí. Miró brevemente a Ginny y a las niñas y se sintió peor. Él al final había hecho lo que creía correcto, y si moría, lo haría peleando por una causa, pero ellas, iris y Alhelí, eran aún inocentes, no tenían la culpa de nada.

 

Ginny apretó la varita con más fuerza entre sus dedos, decidida a dar su vida con tal de salvar a sus niñas.

 

—Déjalas ir, ellas no representan ninguna amenaza para ti –replicó Draco, dando un paso al frente —, puedes matarme a mí, ellas son insignificantes.

 

—¿Tan insignificantes como para que un sangre pura y superior como tú piense formar una familia con ellas?

 

El Lord levantó la varita apenas unos centímetros y un dolor lacerante le cortó el pecho, Draco cayó al piso, gritando, mientras Ginny retrocedió un paso, tratando de cuidar a las niñas, que no habían dejado de llorar en ningún momento.

 

—Tú me recuerdas a la madre de Potter, esa sangre sucia que creía que poniéndose delante de su hijo podría salvarlo…

 

—Pero lo salvó, ¿Verdad? –replicó Ginny, de reojo vio a Draco poniéndose de pie, tembloroso, tenía sangre en el pecho y estaba pálido.

 

—No por mucho tiempo, muchacha –el Lord levantó la varita para lanzar un hechizo más, pero Draco saltó delante de Ginny, protegiéndola, mientras conjuraba una barrera.

 

El Lord soltó una carcajada.

 

—Son tan idiotas –la varita se agitó nuevamente, y pese al hechizo de protección el rayo azul alcanzó a Ginny, haciéndola levitar un instante.

Draco supo, por la expresión en el rostro del Lord, que había descubierto la verdad.

 

—¿Hijas de Potter? ¿En serio? Así que el niño tiene tiempo para embarazar a una chica y además abandonarla…

 

Ginny cayó al suelo, inconsciente, Draco la miró asustado, pero no podía moverse de allí, no podía dejar abandonadas a las niñas.

 

—Y tú eres tan astuto, ayudando a la madre de los hijos de Potter para asegurarte un lugar en su bando –el Lord negó con la cabeza —, es una lástima que hayas escogido el bando equivocado.

 

—Yo no lo creo así –replicó Draco. Ginny abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente.

 

—Yo sí, primero esta tonta niña y luego tú, las niñas me servirán para atraerlo y finalmente…

 

—¡No te atrevas a usar a mis hijas! –gritó Ginny en ese momento, lanzando una maldición al Lord, que desprevenido, no pudo rechazarla. Una línea roja de sangre cruzó su mejilla.

 

Ginny se puso en pie y corrió hacia Draco y las niñas, su mirada demostraba terror.

 

—Chica estúpida –el Lord alzó la varita –Ninguno de ustedes me sirve de todas maneras.

 

Draco vio en cámara lenta el rayo verde cruzar el aire, el rostro de Ginny contorsionándose en una mueca de dolor, hizo el intento de saltar hacia ella, de protegerla, pero sus pies estaban pegados al piso, por un hechizo tal vez. Ginny no gritó, solo voló por los aires un momento y luego estaba en el piso, con su cabello rojo sobre el rostro y el pasto, sus manos abiertas, la varita había caído por algún lugar. Las niñas lloraron con más fuerza, como si supieran que acababan de perder a su madre.

 

El Lord levantó la varita hacia Draco y entonces una marca tenebrosa emergió en el aire, una voz horriblemente conocida llenó el aire.

 

—Tenemos a Potter, mi Lord, lo tenemos para usted.

 

—Pero mira, Draco, qué suerte la tuya, vas a poder ver morir a Potter y a las niñas, y entonces, cuando el mundo mágico por fin sea como debe de ser, te usaré como mi sirviente, serás relegado a menos que un elfodoméstico, como prueba de que puedo ser condescendiente y perdonar una traición, pero nunca olvidarla.

 

—¡Prefiero la muerte! –replicó Draco.

 

—Por supuesto que la preferirás, yo me encargaré personalmente de eso.

 

*

 

 

_21 de diciembre de 2000_

_2:00 P.M._

_Afueras de Chertsey Inglaterra_

_Encuentro final de la guerra del mundo mágico_

 

 

Harry sintió sus rodillas golpear contra el pasto, sus manos se antepusieron para evitar golpearse la cabeza. Su corazón era una máquina furiosa que no daba tregua y la cabeza le dolía tanto que podía vomitar. Sabía que sus amigos no habían soltado el hechizo de protección, pero eso no duraría mucho. Además Peter tendría que sacarlos pronto de allí.

 

Levantó la vista con los ojos entrecerrados, vio al Lord, ahora rodeado de sus mortífagos, a su derecha estaba Bellatrix, ansiosa por matar a alguien y al lado izquierdo, pálido y ensangrentado, Draco Malfoy. Harry se detuvo a observarlo solo un instante, parecía aterrado, quiso saber cómo había sido atrapado, pero pronto su atención, —al igual que la de los demás –se centró en el gran moisés que tenía al lado, lo agitaba lentamente con una pierna, temblorosamente, mientras el llanto de dos niños se escuchaba en todo el bosque. Cierto que había estado algo alejado de las noticias de la Orden en los últimos meses, pero no tenía ni idea de que Draco tenía niños.

 

—¿Desea que haga que se callen, mi Lord? –preguntó Bellatrix, levantando la varita, preparada para atacar.

 

—Ni se te ocurra ponerles una mano encima, perra –replicó Draco, tratando de apartarse y ponerse delante del moisés, el Lord agitó suavemente su varita y Draco no pudo moverse, pero sus ojos reflejaban terror absoluto.

 

—¡Son solo unos niños! –gritó Ron en ese momento, Harry aprovechó para ponerse de pie, tratando de respirar, el dolor estaba menguando, imaginó, que por la cercanía de la batalla. Lamentó no poder comunicarse con Peter, era evidente que a quién tenía que rescatar era a esos niños, apenas eran unos bebés indefensos.

 

—Son solo más que unos niños –sonrió el Lord maniáticamente, —, mucho más que eso, es una pena que la madre no nos haya podido acompañar, estoy seguro que a todos les hubiera gustado escuchar una explicación…

 

—Chicos, tenemos que sacar a esos niños y a Malfoy de allí–murmuró Harry, medio escuchando al Lord y tratando de hacer que sus amigos se movieran, si ellos llegaban hasta el Lord tal vez Peter podría sacarlos a todos.

 

—Estos niños, Potter… y esta historia te va encantar… —Voldemort agitó su varita y la imagen de Ginny tirada en el pasto, con el cabello en la cara, apareció. Harry sintió a Ron tensarse a su lado y lo tomó de un brazo.

 

—Maldito bastardo, te voy a… —pero Ron no terminó el insulto, Belatrix le lanzó un hechizo, haciéndolo caer al piso, de rodillas, Hermione se arrodilló junto a él. Harry, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de mirar la imagen.

 

—Estaba yo caminando por el bosque –continuó el Lord, Harry ni siquiera tenía el hechizo de protección, sintió a Ron, ayudado por Hermione, ponerse a su lado, pero toda su atención estaba en las palabras del Lord — cuando me crucé con esta linda familia –Voldemort volteó hacia sus mortífagos —, dos sangre puras con dos criaturas ruidosas –los mortífagos rieron de la broma, y Draco pareció ponerse más furioso, aunque aún no se podía mover. Los niños habían dejado de llorar y Harry se preguntó si es que estarían ya durmiendo.

 

—Bueno, me dije, si es que son sangre puras, podríamos conservarlos, es decir, la sangre pura es algo que debemos preservar, pero entonces… ¡Oh, sorpresa! –Voldemort avanzó un paso más hacia Harry, que inmediatamente se puso en guardia —, la hija de los traidores a la sangre tenía un secreto, un interesante secreto…

 

Harry dejó de mirar al Lord y miró hacia el moisés, como si pudiera ver a los niños que habían dejado de llorar, y luego a Draco parecía más asustado que nunca. No necesitó que el Lord se lo dijera, de pronto lo entendía todo.

 

—Nuestro niño es lo suficientemente grande como para andar engendrando bastardos –dijo hacia sus mortífagos, que no rieron esta vez, sino que miraron hacia el  moisés.

 

—No… —jadeó Harry, avanzando hacia Voldemort, sus amigos permanecieron detrás, esperó que planeando como sacar a los niños, ¿a sus hijos?, de allí.

 

—Así que, Potter, ahora tengo en mis manos a tus hijos.

 

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlos! –Gritó Harry, corriendo hacia Voldemort con la varita en alto, intentó lanzar un hechizo de ataque,  que fue rápidamente repelido, y entonces el caos se desató. Los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a aparecer, uno tras otro, poniéndose a la batalla, los mortífagos se esparcieron, defendiendo a su Lord; Harry miró hacia el moisés y hacia Draco nuevamente, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ya a la vista, rogó porque alguno de sus amigos los hubiera sacado de allí.

 

Draco sintió un empujón y cayó al piso, gateó como pudo hasta el moisés y entonces un chico alto y de cabello claro se le acercó, en cuclillas, tenía entre sus manos lo que al parecer era la capa de invisibilidad de Potter.  

 

—Soy Peter, soy amigo, ¡hay que darnos prisa! –advirtió, mientras lanzaba la capa sobre el moisés. Tuvo la cortesía de esperar que Draco se acercara lo suficiente para tomar el moisés el mismo. –Sígueme, hay un refugio.

 

Draco miró alrededor, la batalla había comenzado, los de la Orden eran muchos más de los que había creído que serían y estaban claramente dominando la situación. Levantó su varita para defenderse en caso fuera necesario y a lo lejos le pareció ver a los señores Weasley, peleando contra un par de mortífagos. El Lord se había involucrado en la batalla también, tratando de apartar a los magos, mortífagos y de la Orden, para llegar hasta Potter.

 

Peter se puso detrás de él y se dedicó a defenderlo de algunos hechizos perdidos, mientras le indicaba el camino. Rápidamente se apartaron de la batalla, aunque aún podían escuchar los sonidos. Caminaron por lo que pareció un largo camino, hasta que estuvo seguro de que se habían apartado lo suficiente para estar a salvo, entonces ese chico, Peter, lo tomó del brazo y le advirtió que debían Aparecerse. Draco levantó el moisés y lo apretó con fuerza, un instante después estaban frente a una casucha, parecía una carpa mágica bastante gastada.

 

Draco no se detuvo hasta que pudo entrar en ella, y entonces apartó la capa y miró en el moisés, las niñas estaban durmiendo, ajenas a todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

 

—Se suponía que debía ir por Ron y Hermione, Harry me lo había hecho prometer. Estaba oculto con la capa, y escuché todo… ¿realmente son hijos de Harry?

 

—Hijas en realidad –respondió Draco con voz ronca, se sentía completamente perdido.

 

—Vaya, eso es… raro –Peter arrugó la nariz un poco y se asomó a mirarlas –tienen un parecido a la chica que mencionó el loco ese.

 

—Ginny, su nombre era Ginny –replicó Draco, un poco ofendido –era una gran amiga mía y de Potter, hermana de Ron.

 

—Lo lamento –Peter se apartó y apretó la varita –, realmente lo lamento. Todo esto… es algo que no nos esperábamos.

 

—Ya me lo imagino —Draco miró una vez más al chico, su postura erguida, su cabello desordenado de manera que parecía intencional, su mirada brillante… ese era el chico del que Ginny le había contado, el que había ido con el trio dorado a Grimmauld Place, el novio de Potter, aparentemente, tras todo este tiempo, seguían juntos.

 

—Te hirieron —Peter sacó de uno de los muchos bolsillos de su túnica un frasco con la etiqueta gastada —, creo que esto ayudará.

 

—Gracias —Draco tomó el frasco y sonrió levemente, después del ataque a la casa donde vivía, ya no había podido abastecer de pociones a los de la Orden, quienes aparentemente habían aprendido a dosificar y ahorrar las pociones lo mejor posible. —¿Se supone que estamos seguros aquí?

 

—Sí, el lugar está protegido –explicó Peter –lo hicimos esta mañana. Debes curarte y quedarte aquí, ir a cualquier sitio sería peligroso, más aún si cargas con dos niñas tan pequeñas.

 

—¿Y tú qué harás?

 

—Ir a pelear, por supuesto. No voy a dejar a Harry y mis amigos allí solos. –Peter sonrió un poco y Draco quiso poner los ojos en blanco, pese a que el chico lo había rescatado, tenía una pose de héroe que no terminaba de gustarle.

 

—¿Pretendes que me quede aquí esperando?

 

—Lamentablemente, sí. No puedes arriesgarte a dejarlas solas, y tampoco me voy a quedar yo cuidándolas. No te preocupes, ganaremos, ya verás, y pronto vendremos por ti.

 

Draco lo miró marcharse, caminando de manera resuelta, con la varita en alto y suspiró, esa fue la espera más larga que había tenido que soportar en su vida.

 

_De vuelta al bosque_

 

Harry saltó evitando que un hechizo le diera, sus amigos estaban ya más lejos de ellos, desde su ubicación no podía decir quién iba ganando, pero a él solo le preocupaba ganarle al Lord, todo lo demás podría ser resuelto luego. Apartó de su mente la imagen de Ginny, muerta en el pasto y de Draco y los niños, y trató de concentrarse en ganar.

 

—Sabes que soy inmortal, ¿no muchacho?, no puedes matarme, no deberías siquiera intentarlo –se burló el Lord, mientras él esquivaba un hechizo más.

 

—¿Inmortal? –Harry río con ganas, mientras lanzaba un hechizo de desarme contra Voldemort, que sonreía altaneramente —¿te refieres a los horcruxes?

 

Harry supo en el momento en que Voldemort lo entendió, pudo ver el pánico cruzando sus ojos por un instante y se sintió más seguro.

 

—¿No te has preguntado dónde está Naguinni? No la has visto en toda la mañana, ¿cierto?

 

Voldemort retrocedió un paso, claramente asustado y Harry avanzó otros tantos, acercándose a él.

 

—Busca en mi mente, Tom, busca y encontrarás cada uno de tus estúpidos trofeos destruido.

 

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, Harry lo sintió metiéndose en su mente y lo dejó ver lo suficiente, antes de empujarlo fuera.

 

—¡Morirás! –gritó Voldemort —, morirás y luego mataré a tus hijos.

 

—No, Tom, tú morirás.

 

Voldemort elevó la varita y lanzó la maldición asesina en el momento en que Harry lanzaba un Protego, y entonces una gran luz estalló en el encuentro de los dos hechizos.

 

A Harry le contarían luego que en ese momento toda la batalla se paralizó, que todos dejaron de pelear y que la magia se volvió inestable, que el suelo tembló y el cielo se oscureció. Él solo podía recordar la fuerza viajando como oleadas calientes a través de su pecho, directo hacia la varita, el deseo de herir y matar, de acabar con él y no dejar absolutamente nada. Sintió como si su cuerpo y su magia se separaran por un instante, y luego la magia volviendo a él con más fuerza para salir a través de su varita. A él le pareció que duró horas, aunque sus amigos dijeron que no, que fueron solo unos minutos, unos largos minutos. Y entonces, la luz del hechizo Protego pudo más y rebotó contra Voldemort, haciendo rebotar también la maldición asesina. Un grito se escuchó en el medio del bosque, Bellatrix corrió empujando a todos en el camino, tratando de llegar hasta su amo, mientras Harry caía de rodillas, agotado.

 

Vio apenas un destello verde, antes de que el cuerpo de Bellatrix cayera sobre el de Voldemort, a Harry no le extrañó que alguien, aprovechando el descuido de la mujer, tomara venganza. No le extrañó ni le importó.

 

_Casa campamento de Potter_

_Algunos kilómetros lejos del campo de batalla final_

_6:00 pm_

 

 

Draco meció a Iris, lo más lentamente que pudo, sintiéndola dormir, mientras Alhelí, ya dormida, permanecía en el moisés que él había hechizado para que se moviera lentamente también. Se sentía agotado y afligido, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en muchas formas de escapar de ese bosque. No que no le tuviera fe a Potter, pero, después de lo vivido ese día, sentía que cualquier cosa podía pasar y no podía descuidarse. No otra vez.

 

Escuchó ruidos en la parte de afuera de la carpa y agradeció que por fin Iris se quedara dormida, la puso lentamente en el moisés y renovó el hechizo de movimiento, tomó la capa de invisibilidad y la colocó encima, cubriendo totalmente a las niñas.

Caminó con lentitud hacia la salida, los ruidos se hacía más fuertes, eran pisadas, gente corriendo. Con el corazón en la boca abrió un poco la puerta para ver al fondo varias cabezas pelirrojas, todas corriendo, y delante de todas ellas, Potter, junto a ese chico Peter y a sus dos amigos, Ron y Hermione. Todos se veían mal heridos y cansados, pero estaban allí, ¿acaso eso significaba…?

 

—¿Dónde están? –Gritó Harry, avanzando lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta, vio a Draco asomarse y suspiró —¡Malfoy, ¿dónde están?!

 

—Harry, cálmate –le dijo Hermione en ese momento, mientras Draco se apartaba un poco, pero sin dejar la puerta libre.

 

—¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Draco, mirando al grupo con pánico.

 

—Ha muerto –respondió Peter, poniéndose al lado de Harry, parecía querer protegerlo.

 

—Draco, dinos que no es cierto, dinos que Ginny no… —la señora Weasley apretó los labios y Draco solo negó con la cabeza, apartó la mirada, no quería verlos llorar, no quería ver lo que pasaría a continuación.

 

La señora Weasley comenzó a llorar, al igual que el señor Weasley, rodeado de casi todos sus hijos, de los, que habían sobrevivido.

 

—Lo lamento –dijo Draco, —yo traté de protegerla, realmente lo hice y hubiera preferido ser yo y no ella quien muriera.

 

La señora Weasley levantó la mirada y asintió tristemente. Draco quiso acercarse y abrazarla, repetirle cuanto lo sentía una y otra vez, pero su brazo fue sostenido firmemente por Harry.

 

—¿Dónde están? –exigió Harry, a punto de volverse loco. Tenía que saber, tenía que verlos y…

 

Draco lo miró un instante y asintió.

 

—Sígueme.

 

Draco entró a la casa, pese a los heridos y los dolientes, nadie más los siguió, ni siquiera Peter o Ron y Hermione. Harry se puso a su lado inmediatamente, mirando alrededor, parecía asustado.

 

—Aquí están –susurró Draco, levantando la capa de invisibilidad.

 

Observó a Harry arrodillarse delante del moisés y mirar a las dos niñas durmiendo, pareció querer memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, levantó una mano, como si fuera a tocarlas, pero luego se alejó.

 

—Son niñas… él dijo…

 

—Son niñas –afirmó Draco –ella es Iris y ella Alhelí, tienen casi dos meses y… y sí, son tus hijas, Potter.

 

Harry volvió a mirar a las niñas y se dejó caer completamente en el piso, a su lado Draco también lo hizo, mirando hacia las niñas.

 

—Ella quería… —Draco apretó los labios y Potter lo miró de nuevo, curiosamente, él siguió mirando a las niñas dormir –ella quería protegerlas de todo, por eso no le dijo a nadie que eran tuyas, temía lo que podía pasar si el Lord se enteraba. Ella pensaba que cuando la guerra terminara, podría decírtelo y…

 

Draco sintió la mano de Harry en su hombro y giró a verlo, tenía los ojos rojos, parecía a punto de llorar. Eso no lo ayudó a aguantarse sus propias ganas de llorar.

 

—¿Tú las cuidaste? –Harry miró a las niñas y luego a Draco –Cuéntame lo que pasó, por favor.

 

Y Draco así lo hizo, al principio de manera insegura, pero conforme avanzaba su relato, todo fue fluyendo, la forma en que la había descubierto robando ingredientes, cómo se habían hecho amigos y cómo habían terminado viviendo juntos, el hospital muggle y el ataque a la casa. El parto y la huida desesperada por los bosques. El ataque de los dementores y del Lord. Cuando terminó de contarlo todo, sus mejillas estaban húmedas, estaba llorando por Ginny y por las niñas, que habían perdido a su madre.

 

Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia él, apretándole el brazo, solo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que él no era el único que lloraba, a su lado Potter, que se había quitado los lentes, tenía los ojos y el rostro húmedo, mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

 

—Gracias, Draco –dijo Harry, casi sin voz, observando al hombre que había salvado a sus hijas y que había estado para Ginny todo ese tiempo.

 

Y ambos permanecieron allí, mirando a las niñas dormir durante mucho rato más, llorando silenciosamente a Ginny y a todos los que habían perdido durante esta guerra que al fin se había terminado.

 

 

[[1]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7097362/chapters/16127455#_ftnref1) Iris significa esperanza

 

[[2]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7097362/chapters/16127455#_ftnref2) Alhelí Fidelidad en la adversidad

 

*

 

**"You'll Be Okay"**

You'll be okay  
You'll be okay  
The sun will rise  
To better days  
  
And change will come  
It's on it's way  
Just close your eyes  
And let it rain  
  
'Cause you're never alone  
I will always be there  
You just carry on  
You will understand  
  
You'll be okay  
You'll be okay  
Just look inside  
You know the way  
  
Let it go  
Fly away  
And say goodbye  
To yesterday  
  
'Cause you're never alone  
And I will always be there  
You just carry on  
You will understand  
  
And I will be strong  
When love is gone  
I'll carry on...  
  
You'll be okay  
You'll be okay  
The sun will rise  
To better days  
  
You'll be okay  
You'll be okay  
Just close your eyes  
And let it rain  
  
When you need it the most  
And all you've got is a prayer  
You must carry on  
You will understand  
You will understand  
You will understand  
  
You'll be okay  
You'll be okay  
You'll be okay.

 

Will be okay,

A Great Big World

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCtIFQV5Cn8 


	2. Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia... espero que les estè gustando..

** Segunda Parte: **

 

 

 

31 de julio de 2001

Casa de Harry Potter, Valle de Godric

7:00 AM

 

 

Harry se levantó, tal como cada día, bastante temprano y preparó los biberones para las niñas.

Era el día de su cumpleaños, así que había encantado la casa para que todas las lechuzas, que ya eran muchas a esa hora de la mañana, dejen las cartas en el patio trasero.

Aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar por completo a esa nueva vida, como padre soltero de dos niñas y además, salvador del mundo mágico, todos estaban más pendientes que nunca de lo que hacía o no hacía.

Escuchó el ruido de la chimenea en la sala y sonrió, mientras cargaba los dos biberones para darle el encuentro a su visitante.

 

—Te has levantado temprano esta mañana –le dijo Draco, a modo de saludo, traía consigo una caja verde con cintas plateadas y vestía de manera muggle, como era la moda en los jóvenes ahora en el mundo mágico, que trataba de darle la espalda a las costumbres que Voldemort tanto había defendido. Harry tenía que admitir que Draco lucía mucho mejor con esa ropa que con las túnicas.

 

—Ya sabes, si no me levanto temprano, por propia voluntad, ellas harán que lo haga de todas maneras.

 

—Es bueno saber que tienen tanta energía –sonrió Draco, mirando brevemente hacia el segundo piso, donde sabía que las niñas dormían.

 

—Demasiada energía –masculló Harry, aunque en el fondo feliz de que sus niñas realmente estuvieran saludables.

.

—Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños –le dijo Draco, dejando la caja en la mesa de centro y dándole una palmada en el hombro –veintiún años, nadie pensó que sucedería.

 

—Gracias, creo…—Harry le entregó uno de los biberones y sonrió por la caja –no tenías que comprarme un regalo.

 

—Claro que sí, se llama cortesía, Potter –replicó Draco, mientras observaba al chico abrir la caja, se abstuvo de recordarle que él mismo le había dado un regalo en su cumpleaños casi dos meses atrás.

 

—Vaya –Harry estiró la prenda, observándola con admiración. Era un abrigo de color verde oscuro, la tela se sentía suave y fina.

 

—Tiene hechizos antimanchas, para que no se estropee cuando alguna de las niñas te vomite encima, y pienso que combina muy bien con lo que normalmente usas.

 

—Gracias, Malfoy, me gusta mucho.

 

Draco estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el llanto proveniente del segundo piso lo interrumpió.

 

—Y allí están tus lindas ahijadas –suspiró Harry, dejando el abrigo dentro de la caja, tal como estaban acostumbrados, Draco lo siguió por las escaleras, para ayudarle a alimentar a las niñas, era algo que hacían cada mañana desde el día siguiente a la guerra.

 

La habitación de las niñas era bastante amplia, con dos cunas, una a cada lado, y una gran ventana que dejaba entrar el sol a raudales en verano. Al centro había dos mecedoras, y casi junto a la pared dos mesas cambiadoras.

 

—Hola, niñas –saludó Draco, entrando a la habitación –es bueno saber que se despiertan con tanto apetito.

 

—Han dormido toda la noche seguida, así que sí, deben estar hambrientas –comentó Harry.

 

Draco tomó a Iris en brazos, mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con Alhelí, ambos se dirigieron hacia las mesas cambiadoras y ya con gran experiencia, cambiaron los pañales de las niñas; quienes habían dejado de llorar y se entretenían balbuceando mientras se dejaban hacer. Finalmente ambos terminaron y sentaron en las mecedoras para darles el biberón, lo que hizo que el silencio reinara nuevamente.

 

—Es un buen regalo de cumpleaños que te dejen dormir toda la noche seguida.

 

—Realmente lo es, además los dientes ya casi ni les molestan, aparentemente.  

 

—Te traje más poción, solo por si acaso, para que la tengas a mano en caso el dolor comience de nuevo.

 

—Gracias, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

 

—No tener pociones gratis, eso es seguro —le contestó Draco, que había, unos meses antes, iniciado un negocio de pociones en el nuevo Callejón Diagon. Finalmente se había deshecho de varios negocios de su familia que no le atraían, había puesto administradores en los negocios que había conservado y no quería manejar, pero necesitaba para que la fortuna Malfoy siga creciendo; queriendo enfocarse sólo en lo que realmente le gustaba.

Draco también había cerrado permanentemente la Mansión, pues ese lugar había perdido todo su encanto y ahora solo era el lugar donde Voldemort los había tenido prisioneros y donde sus padres habían muerto. Finalmente había comprado un cómodo apartamento de solteros en el mundo muggle, donde se había mudado con el Gato del tercer piso, a quien encontró rondando la casa de Pociones de la Orden días después del final de la Guerra, cuando había ido para recoger las cosas que pudieran salvarse y para que Harry viera donde habían vivido durante el embarazo de Ginny.

 

Harry soltó una risita, seguramente eso era verdad, y por supuesto que no podía dejar de estar agradecido, incluso había dejado de batallar con Draco para pagarle las pociones que siempre preparaba y tenía a mano para las niñas.

 

—¿Vendrás esta noche, verdad?

 

 

—¿A la Madriguera? –Draco acarició con cariño la mano de Iris y sonrió, cada vez se parecían más a Ginny.

 

 

—Claro, a donde más.

 

 

—Sí, me daré una vuelta como a las ocho. ¿Has pensado en lo que te propuso Peter?

 

 

—No estoy seguro, eso de dejarlas toda la noche…

 

 

—La señora Weasley es una experta cuidando niños, y tú mereces una noche libre. Eres un chico de apenas veintiún años y no haces nada más que cuidar a las niñas y trabajar en la tienda.

 

 

Harry había ayudado a Fred y George a poner una sucursal de la tienda de bromas en el Valle de Godric, y se encargaba de administrarla e incluso atenderla algunas veces. Era el trabajo perfecto para él porque así podía tener libertad de ir y venir según fuera necesario, llevar a las niñas a la oficina sin problemas, y era bueno para los gemelos porque tenían a alguien de confianza cuidándoles el negocio.

 

 

—Lo sé, pero esto es lo que me hace feliz.

 

 

Draco miró a Harry, cargando a su hija, con el cabello despeinado y el holgado pijama y suspiró.

 

 

—No quiero que cuando seas más grande te arrepientas de no haber sabido distribuir bien tu tiempo, el ir de fiesta una noche no te hace mal padre, y tampoco te hace mal amigo, ella estaría encantada de que te divirtieras y lo sabes.

 

 

Harry apretó los labios. Hablar de Ginny era algo que le costaba mucho, porque sentía que la había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. Draco, con ayuda de un pensadero, le había enseñado muchos momentos durante su embarazo, Harry pudo ver cuando las niñas se movieron por primera vez, las visitas al médico muggle, el jardín que Draco le había plantado y de donde habían salido los nombres de las niñas, e incluso el nacimiento, pero aun así se sentía culpable.

 

 

—No puedo creer que te confabules con Peter para esto –respondió finalmente Harry, sonriendo.

 

 

—No me confabulo con él –Draco arrugó la nariz. –, lo hago por ti – _jamás lo haría por él –_ pensó.

 

 

Peter era un tema poco agradable para Draco; Peter era un gran tipo, amable, gentil, sonriente y solicito con todos… menos con él. En el fondo Draco creía saber la razón. Luego de la guerra, Peter sacó cálculos y se dio cuenta de que cuando Potter estuvo con Ginny, ellos ya estaban saliendo; es decir que Harry le fue infiel. Harry, por otro lado, argumentaba que ellos recién estaban saliendo, que no habían hablado nada acerca de ser exclusivos, que eso había sido después y que por lo tanto no había sido infiel. Draco no había esperado eso, honestamente, Potter parecía el rey de las virtudes y no alguien que podía salir con otra persona sin ser exclusivo, pero entendía su punto de vista, y pensaba que Peter estaba exagerando. En toda esa situación Draco era como un alcahuete que no había cuestionado en ningún momento la situación.

 

Draco solo pudo estar al tanto de todo eso porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Potter, por tener cerca a las niñas y ayudarlo con ellas, ya que era algo así como un experto en el cuidado de bebés. La pelea duró casi un mes, en que Potter sonreía solo cuando tenía a las niñas cerca, y que Peter aparecía cada vez menos, hasta que un día anunció que volverá Suiza, a ver a su familia, a quienes no veía desde la guerra. En realidad no dijo si volvería o no. Draco no negaría que se alegró un poquito por eso.

 

 

Pero Peter apareció poco más de un mes después, buscando hacer las paces con Harry, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. No se mudaron juntos, porque Peter declaró no sentirse preparado para ser algún tipo de padre, pero decidieron tomar la relación casi desde donde la habían dejado. Para ese entonces Draco ya había conseguido su propio departamento en Surrey, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de Potter, con las niñas, y eso era lo que Peter parecía no tolerarle, que Draco estuviera mucho más metido en la vida cotidiana de su novio que él. Por supuesto que Draco sabía que todo era entera culpa de Peter, porque en el fondo no aceptaba la paternidad de su novio.  

 

 

—Me lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?

 

 

—Al menos es un comienzo, ¡y gran comienzo, además! –agregó, sonriente ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry –eso de que pensarás, ya era hora, digo… ya tienes tus años…

 

 

—Serás…

 

 

—Eh, nada de malas palabras delante de las damitas.

 

 

Harry sonrió mientras levantaba a Alhelí y Draco hacía lo mismo con Iris.

 

 

—Ahora a cambiarlas –asintió Harry, mientras la llevaba hacia el cambiador. Draco hizo lo propio con Iris y luego de tenerlas ya presentables, las volvieron a meter en sus cunas, Draco se quedó con ellas, cuidándolas mientras Harry tomaba una ducha y se preparaba para ir al trabajo.

 

—Estaba pensando, Potter –le dijo Draco en cuanto Harry apareció listo para salir —, hoy es tu cumpleaños, deberías tomarte el día libre.

 

–Pues… podría tomarlo en realidad no tengo mucho que hacer y mañana puedo ponerlo al día.

 

—Genial, entonces me dejarás invitarte a ti y a las niñas a dar una vuelta –resolvió Draco.

 

—Pero…

 

—Sin peros, Potter, solo será una vuelta y pasear les hará bien.

 

 

St Andrews Park

Bristol

31 de julio 2001

 

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol le calentara el rostro. A su lado Draco miraba hacia la parte para niños del parque, Iris y Alhelí aún eran muy pequeñas como para jugar, pero ya imaginaba que en menos de un año podrían pasar muchas tardes allí, los cuatro, riendo y disfrutando del simple hecho de estar juntos.

 

 

—¿Y cómo ha ido el negocio estos días? —preguntó Harry, sin mirar realmente a Draco.

 

 

—Bastante bien, aún tenemos días muertos, pero en invierno ganaremos bastante con las pociones para el resfriado.

 

 

—Es genial, ¿sabes?, poder seguir adelante.

 

 

—Verdaderamente…

 

 

—Y no hay… no sé —Harry giró a ver a Draco, su cabello rubio estaba más largo que nunca, pero lo hacía lucir bien —, alguna persona…

 

 

—¿Quieres andar de cupido tú también? —le preguntó Draco con fastidio.

 

 

—Es solo que uno necesita tener a alguien, así como yo tengo a Peter, me gustaría saber que no te sientes solo.

 

 

—Para nada solo, Potter —Draco se inclinó a darle a Iris el juguete que había dejado caer de sus manos, antes de que empezara a llorar —, no soy del tipo de relaciones, como tú, y además, me la paso bien los fines de semana, cuando puedo salir por allí.

 

 

Harry arrugó un poco la nariz y luego suspiró. Draco se había declarado gay poco después de la guerra, bueno, se había declarado así para el mundo mágico, aunque la mayoría de los de la Orden ya lo sabían, y desde entonces no se había enseriado con nadie, aunque sí había estado más de una vez en las noticias por algún chico con el que era pescado. Harry, que tampoco era un santo o un mojigato, solo veía con preocupación eso, en el tiempo que llevaban desde que la guerra había terminado Draco se había vuelto un gran amigo, alguien en quien confiar y, tenía que reconocerlo, le tenía bastante cariño.

 

 

—Hay un chico, es inglés, pero durante la guerra él y su familia se mudaron a España, es Ravenclaw y estuvo un par de años por delante de nosotros en la Escuela así que probablemente no lo conozcas, ahora ha vuelto a Inglaterra, es amigo de Peter y estaba pensando…

 

 

—Oh, no –Draco se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró profundamente.

 

 

—Trabaja con Peter en Gringotts, es muy listo y apuesto, lo hemos invitado hoy a la Madriguera, así lo podrás conocer y si te gusta, invitarlo a salir, no es una encerrona ni nada de eso.

 

 

Draco lo miró por un largo instante, una de las razones por las cuales no se enseriaba con nadie, ni buscaba novio era Harry, él y las niñas eran parte muy importante de su vida y no creía que alguien estuviera dispuesto a compartirlo; ya podía ver el ejemplo de Peter, que siempre se andaba quejando de la falta de tiempo juntos, de lo absorbentes que eran las niñas y de que Draco estaba demasiado en la casa de Harry.

 

 

Se encogió de hombros, resignado y Harry sonrió complacido.

 

 

 

Bar El Minotauro

Londres

10:00 pm

 

Harry dio un trago más a su bebida multicolor, no tenía idea de qué era, pero sabía dulce y era agradable. Se inclinó un poco sobre el hombro de Peter, disfrutando el anonimato que le daban las luces de colores y suspiró lentamente, pensando en sus hijas. Era la primera vez que las dejaba en casa de la señora Weasley toda la noche. Sabía que ella estaba feliz por cuidarlas. Es más, al finalizar la guerra, uno de sus problemas que había tenido era que la señora Weasley insistía en que él era muy joven para tener a las niñas a su cargo y que ella podría ayudarlo. Harry no había querido, no por falta de confianza en la mujer, sino porque sentía que eso era algo de lo que él se tenía que ocupar. Ginny había sacrificado hasta su vida por ellas y él no las iba a abandonar. Aunque eso le trajera problemas con su novio o incluso con sus amigos.

 

 

\--Vamos a bailar, no quiero que te emborraches tan temprano –le dijo Peter, quitándole la bebida de la mano e instándolo a levantarse. Estaban en una mesa redonda y grande, los gemelos, con dos chicas guapas; Neville, Ron, Hermione e incluso Dean lo animaron a que fuera a bailar, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su novio.

 

–Debo advertirte –le dijo Harry, dejando que Peter lo pegara a su cuerpo. No solía ser muy demostrativo en público, pero las bebidas y la poca luz lo desinhibían bastante –, no tengo la menor idea de cómo bailar.

 

 

Peter soltó una risita y lo abrazó con más fuerza, sus manos acariciaron su nuca y su espalda de manera cariñosa y lenta.

 

 

–Solo debes dejarte llevar –le murmuró suavemente.

 

 

Y Harry así lo hizo, disfrutando de su primer baile en una discoteca con otro hombre, no estaba nada mal, era muy entretenido hacer algo así, al otro lado de la pista, en la barra, ubicó a Draco, estaba conversando con Nicolas, el chico que le habían presentado esa noche, ambos parecían bastante cómodos juntos, no habían dejado de hablar desde que Peter los había presentado horas antes en la Madriguera. Harry sonrió un poco, ¿sería posible que verdaderamente Draco se emparejara con Nicolas?

 

 

–¿Te diviertes?

 

 

–Mucho –afirmó Harry y luego, sonriendo, le señaló a Nicolas y Draco –, ellos también.

 

 

Peter frunció el ceño y luego lo apretó más fuerte, antes de empezar a besarlo, mientras continuaba meciéndolo al compás de la música.

 

 

**

 

 

Draco acarició tentativamente la mano de Nicolas, mientras lo escuchaba hablar respecto a unos locales que había visitado el mes pasado, que eran muggles y lejos del lente de la cámara de cualquier periodista mágico. Draco recordó cómo meses atrás, luego de recuperar una parte de su fortuna tras probar su trabajo en la guerra, los periodistas no lo habían dejado tranquilo, había tenido que declararse gay delante de la comunidad tras ser visto besándose con otro chico en una calle poco concurrida. Y que Nicolas se lo dijera, significaba que había investigado sobre él antes, aunque no sabía si tomar eso como algo bueno o malo. Aunque Nicolas no parecía alguien a quien temer, era un par de años mayor que él, con el cabello castaño y ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos eran color miel y su piel rosada, tenía los labios rojos y lo suficientemente gruesos como para desear morderlos. Junto a Draco se podía decir que eran casi de la misma estatura, y además parecía ser poco tímido. Según le había contado, él y su familia se habían mudado a España desde mil novecientos noventa y seis, cuando Dumbledore había muerto; sus padres se habían quedado a vivir allí, contentos con su nueva vida, pero él había decidido volver al inicio del año, sabiendo que al fin Inglaterra era segura nuevamente; lo cual para Draco era un alivio, pues sabía que no había sufrido la guerra y por lo tanto no le hablaría de ella, como sí lo habían hecho otros chicos y chicas que había conocido en ese tiempo.

 

 

–¿No te estaré espantando, verdad? –preguntó Nicolas cuando Draco se quedó en silencio.

 

 

Draco parpadeó y negó con la cabeza. Se había quedado observando a Peter y Harry, ellos no eran normalmente así de exhibicionistas.

 

 

–-No soy fácil de asustar –susurró Draco, inclinándose un poco más hacia Nicolas.

 

 

–Qué bueno –Nicolas se mordió el labio inferior y Draco se preguntó si es que sería correcto, después de todo era amigo de Peter… el chico se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante, como insinuando un beso y Draco retrocedió un poco.

 

 

–Nicolas, ¿estás seguro de esto? Tal vez tomaste demasiado, ya sabes…

 

 

–Ya sé lo que te preocupa, crees que haré un gran escándalo de esto –Nicolas se apartó un poco y sonrió de manera que a Draco le pareció adorable –, pero no es así. Peter es mi amigo, e insistió por semanas y semanas para que saliera contigo, yo tampoco ando buscando nada serio, como lo que tienen ellos –Nicolas señaló con la cabeza hacia una pareja que estaba contra una de las paredes del local, besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello, Draco evitó jadear al notar que eran Harry y Peter –, no digo que no sea genial tener alguien así, pero no es lo que busco. Realmente lamento no haberte conocido antes, porque me diviertes mucho, pero no creas que ando tras un novio formal.

 

 

–Entonces… –Draco luchó por apartar los ojos de Harry y Peter y sonrió a Nicolas –, ¿quieres ir a mi departamento, sin esperar que tengamos una relación seria?

 

 

–Eres muy listo, Draco Malfoy –susurró Nicolas jalándolo un poco y besándolo con ánimo.

 

 

Para Harry la noche terminó bastante tarde, luego de haber estado besándose con Peter por todos lados, sus amigos lo reclamaron y lo tuvieron bailando y bebiendo; ya casi amanecía cuando Peter lo llevó a casa. Se metió en la cama y experimentó lo terrible de las borracheras, el mundo dando vueltas alrededor. Finalmente, luego de ponerse un poco enfermo, Peter lo arropó y se durmió a su lado.

 

 

Draco llevó a Nicolas a su departamento e incluso lo dejó quedarse a dormir. Le gustaba el chico, parecía gracioso, nada prejuicioso y además honesto, pues le había dicho que no quería nada serio. Recordó a Harry, lo había visto bastante alegre antes de irse de la discoteca. Al parecer sus amigos habían decidido emborracharlo esa noche, y aparentemente lo habían conseguido. Ya le contaría Harry al día siguiente, cuando seguramente aparecería por un poco de poción para la resaca.

 

 

Nicolas se abrazó un poco a él, con lo que parecía un poco de temor y Draco suspiró, se pegó más al cuerpo del chico, que pareció relajarse, y su mente, a pesar de la intensa noche vivida, no dejó de darle vueltas a la escena de Harry, contra la pared, con las manos contra la madera, y siendo besado de manera demandante, agitándose lentamente, entregándose completamente…

 

 

—¿El que esté yo aquí provoca que no duermas? —le preguntó Nicolas después de unos minutos, Draco se sobresaltó ligeramente.

 

 

—Quizá un poco —su mano acarició la suave espalda —, ¿no quieres ayudar a relajarme? Tengo varias ideas de cómo conseguirlo, pero no lo puedo hacer solo…

 

 

La risa de Nicolas llenó la habitación, y Draco casi pudo dejar de pensar en Harry.

 

Casi.

 

 

2 de agosto de 2001

Casa de Harry

Valle de Godric

 

Draco apareció a las siete de la mañana, como cada mañana, aunque el día anterior no había ido porque imaginaba que Harry estaría durmiendo la mona y ya que las niñas estaban con la señora Weasley, no era necesario. Además había pasado gustosamente un poco más de tiempo con Nicolas.

 

 

Entró por la chimenea y le pareció raro que Harry no estuviera esperándolo, fue a la cocina a revisar y tampoco encontró nada allí, un poco más preocupado subió las escaleras, evitando hacer bulla en caso las niñas siguieran durmiendo, pero ya en el pasillo pudo escuchar las voces en la habitación, un poco más aliviado, empujó la puerta y se quedó completamente quieto al ver a Harry sentado con Iris y a Peter con Alhelí, ambos alimentándolas.

 

 

—Draco, hola —sonrió Harry, sin dejar de alimentar a su hija.

 

 

—Ya decía yo, a qué hora aparecías —susurró Peter, entonces Draco lo notó, sus brazos tensos, su espalda recta, probablemente no estaba muy cómodo con alimentar a la niña. Por lo general Peter se mantenía lejos de ellas.

 

 

—Las niñas se levantaron hoy muy temprano, fue imposible esperarte —explicó rápidamente Harry.

 

 

—Pero aun puedes ayudar con Iris…

 

 

—Alhelí —replicaron Harry y Draco a la vez.

 

 

—Eso, Alhelí —frunció el ceño Peter, mirando a la niña, como si tratara de encontrar la forma de reconocerla —, aún puedes ayudar con ella porque debo ir a preparar unas cosas para el trabajo.

 

 

—Claro —Draco tomó a la niña en brazos, que apenas y lo miró un instante, antes de volver a concentrarse en su biberón. Observó de reojo a Peter inclinándose a darle un beso a Harry y luego apretarle el hombro.

 

 

—Vendré en la noche. Ya nos vemos, Draco —dijo antes de salir, hacia Draco, con esa mirada de fastidio que solo le dirigía a él.

 

 

—¿Así que se quedó toda la noche?

 

 

—Sí, recogimos a las niñas en la tarde y se quedó aquí con nosotros… Fue un buen día.

 

 

—Interesante —Draco no quiso opinar, siempre se había guardado su opinión al respecto. Peter no parecía dispuesto a aceptar a las niñas, es más, siempre andaba sugiriendo que debían dejarlas una temporada con la señora Weasley; en momentos como esos extrañaba más que nunca a Ginny, seguro ella no se hubiera contenido en sus comentarios.

 

 

—Mejor cuéntame qué tal te fue con Nicolas, me di cuenta de que se fueron juntos…

 

 

—¿Con todo ese alcohol en tu organismo? No pensé que lo notarias.

 

 

Harry se sonrojó un poco.

 

 

—Creo que puedo sacar “pegarme una borrachera y tener una espantosa resaca” de la lista de cosas que hacer antes de cumplir treinta.

 

 

—Aún debes estar borracho si es que pretendes no volver a emborracharte en tu vida.

 

 

—No es agradable, la verdad —Harry negó con la cabeza —, aunque claro, lo que recuerdo es que me divertí mucho.

 

 

—Y eso que solo recuerdas una pequeña parte, aún falta que te contemos las partes vergonzosas —Draco soltó una risita.

 

 

—Esas no quiero saberlas, definitivamente —negó Harry, volviendo a sonrojarse.

 

 

 

3 de agosto de 2001

Casa de Harry

Valle de Godric

 

 

Harry frunció el ceño mientras Draco abría la ventana y una lechuza que ninguno conocía entraba lentamente. Las niñas estaban en la sala en ese momento, dentro de un corral mágico que Draco había convocado para no perderlas de vista, ya que ahora que podían gatear, les daba miedo que pudieran escabullirse por cualquier sitio; el ave llegó hasta el sofá y se posó en el respaldo, mientras extendía una pata hacia Draco. Las niñas empezaron a balbucear y señalarla, mientras Draco le quitaba la carta.

 

 

—Eso es una lechuza, niñas —explicó rápidamente Harry, recordando el libro que Hermione le había regalado buen tiempo atrás, donde le decían que debía explicarle ese tipo de cosas a las niñas para que hablaran más rápido.

 

 

—Y es de Nicolas —completó Draco, la lechuza aparentemente esperaba una respuesta.

 

 

—¿Y qué dice? —Harry se levantó y se puso junto a Draco para ver la letra desordenada de Nicolas.

 

 

—Pues… ¡hey! —Draco lo miró molesto mientras Harry le quitaba la carta.

 

 

_Draco_

_Sin compromisos._

_Unos amigos van a montar un partido de Quidditch mañana en la noche y nos falta uno para el equipo, me dicen que eras buscador en la escuela. ¿Te animas? Envíame tu respuesta a vuelta de lechuza por favor._

_Nicolas_

—Vaya… —Harry le devolvió la nota, y caminó de vuelta hacia el sofá, para ver a sus niñas.

 

 

—Parece entretenido —Draco frunció el ceño y luego convocó una pluma.

 

 

—Deberías ir, es decir… el quidditch es tan genial —Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

 

—Sabes, deberíamos montar nuestros propios partidos, seguro que la pasaríamos genial… —le comentó Draco luego de enviar la lechuza.

 

 

 

15 de agosto de 2001

Departamento de Draco

Media noche

 

 

—¿Y exactamente qué significa? —susurró Draco, mientras besaba suavemente el tatuaje en el omoplato de Nicolas.

 

 

—Significa —Nicolas se giró lentamente y sonrió hacia Draco —el ying y el yang —terminó de voltearse y le dio un beso en los labios —el mundo es dual, para que el bien pueda ser reconocido, tiene que existir el mal.

 

 

—Que filosófico —Draco lo empujó de vuelta y se puso sobre él —, me gustan los filosóficos.

 

 

—Qué romántico —Nicolas soltó una carcajada que fue secundada por la de Draco.

 

 

 —Ven aquí, te enseñaré lo romántico que puedo ser —le advirtió Draco, sujetándolo por fin de las muñecas y llevando sus brazos hacia arriba. Nicolas se arqueó contra él gimiendo entrecortadamente.

 

 

—Estoy ansioso de que lo hagas…

 

 

Y Draco, mirándolo hambrientamente, se lanzó sobre sus labios.

 

 

*

 

 

Al amanecer Draco sintió un movimiento y abrió los ojos. Nicolas estaba poniéndose la ropa apresuradamente, y aparentemente tratando de no hacer ruido.

 

 

—Aún es temprano —susurró Draco, sentándose y estirándose un poco —, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato más? No debo ir a casa de Harry hasta las siete.

 

 

—Yo… debo trabajar, lo siento —se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de desaparecerse.

 

 

 

Unas horas más tarde, en la trastienda y oficina de Harry

Valle de Godric

 

 

 

—¿Y desapareció?

 

 

 

—Y desapareció —Draco le pasó el juguete a Iris y le sonrió a la niña, que trataba de armar al parecer un castillo muy alto —, no entiendo.

 

 

—Tal vez se asustó.

 

 

\--Estoy seguro de no haberme convertido en una bestia como para que saliera huyendo, Harry –contestó Draco con cierta amargura. Harry levantó la vista de unos papeles que leía y suspiró ligeramente

 

 

\--Me refiero a que le dijiste que no querías nada serio y luego lo dejas quedarse a dormir en tu casa cada vez que salen, que en las últimas dos semanas han sido por lo menos diez veces.

 

 

—Pensé que solo la estábamos pasando bien; además es entretenido —Draco se mordió el labio inferior, durante las últimas dos semanas habían ido a jugar quidditch con los amigos de Nicolas dos veces, habían ido al cine, a cenar, a bailar y de compras. Verdaderamente habían sido dos semanas en las que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo alrededor.

 

 

—Si es entretenido tal vez deberías decírselo —le recomendó Harry, mientras continuaba calculando los presupuestos para la tienda; luego Draco los revisaría y le daría su consejo antes de enviarlos.

 

 

—Pero… ¿eso no sería como admitir que quiero algo más?

 

 

—¿Y no lo quieres acaso?

 

 

Draco frunció el ceño y Harry soltó una carcajada, sus hijas, al escucharlo reír, también rieron.

 

 

—Los tres se burlan de mí, que patético.

 

 

—Entonces sí quieres algo más serio.

 

 

—No, claro que no, es decir, él y yo nos la pasamos bien y tenemos esa… química, pero no es que quiera casarme con él o algo así.

 

 

—Entonces díselo, tal vez él también está confundido o siente lo mismo que tú y teme que no le correspondas.

 

 

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo? En lugar de salir corriendo como un amante ocasional que solo…

 

 

—¡Draco! —Harry lo interrumpió y le hizo un gesto de advertencia —, no debemos decir cosas inapropiadas delante de las niñas —murmuró, las niñas los observaban curiosamente, como si estuvieran interesadas en el tema.

 

 

—No iba a decir nada impropio —se defendió Draco y luego negó con la cabeza —, tal vez tienes razón… no perdería nada, de todas maneras lo más probable es que no quiera seguir saliendo conmigo.

 

 

—¡Ese es el ánimo! —Harry sonrió y Draco le lanzó una bola de papel por la burla.

 

 

—¡Allí están! —Hermione empujó la puerta de la oficina y sonrió ante la imagen, Harry con una bola de papel lista para lanzársela a Draco y este con la ceja arqueada, las niñas habían dejado de jugar con sus ladrillos y estaban a los pies de Draco, tratando de trepar. Cuando los veía así sentía que estaba ante una familia, aunque ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.

 

 

—Y la señorita que no sabe tocar la puerta —suspiró Draco con dramatismo, mientras tomaba de las manos a Iris para levantarla, Alhelí hizo una mueca que indicaba que pronto empezaría a llorar.

 

 

—No seas tan exagerado —Hermione ayudó a Alhelí a levantarse y ambas niñas se quedaron una frente a la otra por un momento. —Son tan idénticas…

 

 

—Peter aún no las sabe diferencias —le sonrió Draco con algo de burla, Hermione, sin que Harry la viera, puso los ojos en blanco.

 

 

—Ron nos espera para almorzar, ¿ya están listos?

 

 

—Este presupuesto no va salir —suspiró Harry y luego dejó de lado los papeles para prepararse para salir.

 

 

Algunas veces le costaba mucho hacer ese tipo de trabajos, presupuestos, planillas, proyecciones… parecía tan fácil eso de administrar una tienda. Hermione y Draco le habían dicho que tome clases, pero con las niñas a su cargo, una relación que trataba de hacer funcionar y un trabajo, dudaba mucho que pudiera conseguirlo. Se preguntaba si alguna vez Draco se aburriría de andar revisándole el trabajo.

 

 

 

16 de agosto de 2001

Gringotts Callejón Diagon

Londres Mágico

2:00 pm

 

 

En un inicio Draco había pensado en mandarle una lechuza a Nicolas y plantearle todo el tema, pero Hermione, (que siempre tenía que dar su opinión) le había dicho que lo mejor era hablar cara a cara, no darle la oportunidad de elaborar mucho una respuesta negativa y así fue como esa tarde Draco terminó caminando por el Callejón Diagon, rumbo al Gringotts.

 

 

Había bastante gente alrededor, comprando y riendo, el Callejón había regresado a tener el esplendor de antaño, aunque en una de las esquinas había un monumento a todos los caídos en los atentados, varios amigos de la Orden habían muerto allí. Draco se dio el tiempo de parar y mirar hacia los nombres tallados en piedra, los recordó y suspiró, aquellos tiempos… él nunca pensó que todo terminaría así, perdiendo a sus padres y muchos amigos, siendo confidente y amigo de Ginny, de Harry, y padrino de sus niñas; incluso amigo de la comadreja y la sabelotodo, admirando a Ojo Loco o a Lupín, considerando a los Weasley como parte de su familia… realmente la vida no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

 

 

Le costó un poco de trabajo, pero finalmente un duende le garantizó que buscaría a Nicolas, aunque no le garantizaba que lo recibiría. Cuando apareció, estaba sonrojado, su cabello alborotado y su túnica algo empolvada.

 

 

—¿Draco? —preguntó algo inseguro en cuanto lo vio. Draco se obligó a sonreír, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

 

 

—Hola… ¿día ocupado?

 

 

—Un poco, pero he terminado con un maleficio muy bueno…

 

 

—¿Y ya es tu hora de almorzar?

 

 

—Ajá —Nicolas miró alrededor, algunos duendes los miraban fijamente, atentos a su conversación.

 

 

—¿Te podría invitar el almuerzo entonces? Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar un sitio donde comer tranquilamente.

 

 

—No estoy seguro, es decir…

 

 

—Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que tenemos que hablar —le dijo Draco decididamente.

 

 

Nicolas asintió lentamente y le dijo a Draco que lo esperara un momento, mientras se limpiaba y cambiaba.

 

 

Cuando apareció nuevamente, lucía tan apuesto y radiante que Draco sintió algo tibio en el pecho, no había notado lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Lo tomó firmemente del brazo y lo guío hasta las afueras del callejón y luego lo apareció en su departamento. Draco sabía que el tipo de conversación que esperaba tener no debía tener un solo testigo, no les daría más noticias a la prensa amarillista que siempre andaba rondándolo a él y a varios más de la Orden.

 

 

El almuerzo, comida que Draco había comprado en un restaurante italiano, quedó abandonado en la mesa, en el sofá, Draco, abrazado a Nicolas, suspiraba lentamente, mientras con una mano recorría su brazo desnudo.

 

 

—Creo que esto es más entretenido que almorzar —sonrío Nicolas, quien, no bien habían aparecido en el departamento de Draco, se había lanzado sobre él.

 

 

—¿En serio? —Draco se levantó un poco y se obligó a encarar a Nicolas —, y si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué saliste corriendo el otro día?

 

 

—Oh, eso… —Nicolas se sonrojó y Draco se mordió el labio, esperando —, es que… cuando nos conocimos dijiste que no querías nada serio…

 

 

—Y tú también lo dijiste —le recordó Draco.

 

 

—Pero, las cosas cambian… no a propósito, pero cambian y…

 

 

—¿Y da miedo? —susurró Draco, Nicolas asintió lentamente. Visto así, Draco tenía que reconocer que sí, que no quería dejar de verlo, que era un gran compañero y tenían mucho en común y además, si no se atrevía… ¿cómo podría saber si funcionaría o no? Siempre había temido ser lastimado, usado o despreciado, y allí estaba ese chico, siendo tan normal con él… —a mí también me da miedo, pero dicen por allí que no hay peor intento que el que no se hace.

 

 

Nicolas soltó una risita.

 

 

—Esa es la declaración de amor más tonta que he escuchado.

 

 

Draco abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo más que reír, Nicolas tenía razón, por supuesto. Nicolas también soltó una carcajada y así de simple llegaron a un acuerdo.

 

 

 

19 de septiembre de 2001

Londres muggle

Departamento de Hermione Granger

 

 

—A ellos ya los conoces —le susurró Draco, mientras guiaba a Nicolas al ascensor del edificio donde Hermione vivía desde hacía seis meses. Era un lugar muggle por lo que preferían no usar magia para llegar al edificio —, no te morderán.

 

 

—¿Y tú si lo harás? —le preguntó Nicolas coqueto, mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

 

 

Draco miró a ambos lados, innecesariamente, antes de darle un beso en los labios. Aunque llevaban poco más de un mes saliendo exclusivamente, en plan más serio, como solían decir, era la primera vez que Nicolas era invitado expresamente. Es decir que era la primera vez que sus amigos los verían como novios, y comprendía el nerviosismo del chico. Draco tenía que admitir que ellos eran un grupo bastante cerrado, a diferencia de los amigos de Nicolas.

 

 

—¡Besándose en el ascensor! —una voz los hizo saltar a ambos, y un instante después finalmente las puertas se abrían, mostrando a Ron, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

 

 

—Piérdete, comadreja —le dijo Draco, jalando un poco del brazo a Nicolas —, por cierto, por si no lo recuerdas, él es Nicolas.

 

 

—No me pierdo nada, hurón, no ves que es la casa de mi novia —Ron extendió la mano para saludar a Nicolas de manera amable —, si me acuerdo de ti, del cumpleaños de Harry, aunque te la pasaste toda la noche soportando el parloteo de este hurón —Ron sonrió un poco más ante la cara de desconcierto del chico y le agitó un poco más la mano —, y además he escuchado hablar demasiado de ti estos días.

 

 

—Yo… ¿gracias?

 

 

—¿Y por qué estás aquí fuera de la casa? —preguntó Draco —¿Granger por fin entró en razón?

 

 

—Claro, por eso está conmigo, idiota.

 

 

—Sigo pensando que aquí hay magia negra.

 

 

—Estoy aquí fuera porque puse un hechizo en el ascensor, así sabré quién viene y en qué momento.

 

 

—Y eso es super genial ¿por qué…?

 

—Porque no lo sería… ¡observa! —En ese momento una luz en el ascensor parpadeo y Ron, usando la varita, con voz autoritaria dijo: —¿Qué creen que hacen? —, por un instante nada pasó, y entonces la puerta del ascensor se abrió, mostrando a un muy avergonzado Peter y a un algo enfadado Harry, ambos venían con las niñas, dentro de un cochecito cada uno. En cuanto vieron la cara de Ron y supieron que era una broma suspiraron aliviados.

 

 

—Qué idiota —le dijo Harry, pasando a su lado mientras empujaba uno de los coches, Peter, detrás de él le dio un golpe en el estómago antes de seguir a Harry, empujando el otro coche.

 

 

—Hola chicos, déjame adivinar, Ron está molestando a todos en el ascensor —les dijo Harry, mientras saludaba a Nicolas.

 

 

—Es eso o ustedes tienen una forma muy bizarra de comportarse —replicó Nicolas, luego de que Peter le diera una palmada en la espalda.

 

 

—Las dos cosas —Draco le pasó un brazo sobre el hombro y le sonrió —, las dos cosas…

 

 

Aunque Hermione había dicho que sería una cena tranquila, lo cierto es que se quedaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Las niñas terminaron durmiendo en la habitación de la chica, mientras ellos continuaban con la velada. Draco se divirtió bastante, por fin tenía alguien a quién explicarle los chistes estúpidos de sus amigos y con quien confabularse para molestarlos. Nicolas se adaptó bastante rápido, incluso terminó invitando a Harry y Ron al quidditch con sus amigos. Le extraño que no hiciera lo mismo con Peter, sobre todo porque se suponía que eran amigos, pero Nicolas le explicó que a Peter no le gustaba el quidditch, lo cual le pareció lo más loco del mundo, que a un mago no le gustara el quidditch…

 

 

Casi amanecía cuando Nicolas los apareció en su departamento, al que Draco ya había ido unas cuantas veces y, luego de intercambiar algunas caricias y besos, se quedó dormido.

 

 

25 de octubre de 2001

 

—Será divertido, ¿Por qué no te animas a hacerlo? —preguntaba Harry, Draco no quería escuchar, realmente no quería, simplemente había aparecido a las siete de la mañana para darle de desayunar a las niñas, pero no contaba con que Peter estaría allí y discutiendo con Harry.

 

 

—¡Porque es aburrido!

 

 

—Peter —siseó Harry a manera de advertencia, seguro molesto porque las niñas los escucharan pelear.

 

 

—Lo siento —masculló Peter, aunque no parecía menos molesto —. Es solo que... los Weasley son geniales, en serio pero no tenemos que ir cada dos domingos a almorzar con ellos… parecemos una pareja de noventa años, cuando podríamos hacer cosas mejores, ya te he dicho que quiero escaparme contigo un fin de semana lejos de todos, puedo pedir vacaciones en el trabajo y tú puedes dejar a las niñas…

 

 

—Eso no está en discusión —lo interrumpió Harry con un tono de voz que hizo que hasta Draco, que no tenía nada que ver en la conversación, temiera.

 

 

Draco se aseguró de hacer ruido un momento antes de entrar, seguramente interrumpiendo la respuesta de Peter, antes de entrar a la habitación.

 

 

—Draco, por supuesto —exclamó Peter, que esta vez estaba de pie junto a una de las cunas, mientras Harry iba sacando la ropa que necesitarían para ese día.

 

 

—Hola… ¿las niñas se despertaron temprano esta mañana?

 

 

—Sí, a las seis… tuvimos que darles el desayuno.

 

 

—Aunque Harry jura que ellas se despiertan a las ocho, cada vez que me quedo se levantan prácticamente de madrugada.

 

 

—¿Qué será, no? —sonrió Draco, mientras tomaba a Iris y la levantaba para saludarla, la niña, ahora, al igual que su hermana, había aprendido a decir palabras sencillas como “hola” “papa” “Ta Ta Ta” y trataba de usarlas cada vez que podía.

 

 

—Sí… En fin, Harry, debo irme a trabajar, hablamos en la noche.

 

 

—Claro —le contestó Harry de manera fría. Draco normalmente no veía ese tipo de discusiones y pensó que esta vez Harry estaría demasiado enojado como para no querer fingir siquiera delante de Draco.

 

 

—Claro —masculló Peter, le hizo una señal de despedida a Draco y luego salió. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Harry sacando y metiendo ropa de las maletas y Draco jugando con las niñas, hasta que por fin se animó a hablar.

 

 

—Entonces… no ha sido una buena mañana.

 

 

—¿Notaste que no se despidió de las niñas?

 

 

Draco lo miró confundido.

 

 

—Peter, no se despidió de ellas.

 

 

—Ah… es que él…

 

 

—Nunca lo hace, lo sé.

 

 

—Harry…

 

 

—No, no es algo de ahora. Maldita sea —rumió cuando el frasco de talco se le cayó de las manos, llenando todo de polvo blanco. Se agachó a recoger el frasco y luego lo puso de mala manera sobre el mostrador.

 

 

—No hay problema, lo podemos arreglar —se apresuró a asegurar Draco mientras sacaba la varita para limpiar el desastre.

 

 

—Creo que me he dado cuenta de que esto no va funcionar —le confesó Harry, cargando a Alhelí y poniéndola en el cambiador para cambiarla de ropa, luego de que Draco terminara de limpiar todo el talco.

 

 

—Creo que estás enojado y no estás pensando bien.

 

 

—Yo en cambio creo que llevo demasiado tiempo esperanzado en que esto se arregle, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que eso no va pasar.

 

 

Draco le pasó a Iris y levantó a Alhelí antes de contestar.

 

 

—De acuerdo, tú te lo has buscado. —Harry lo miró confundido y Draco sonrió un poco más —. Te has ganado una mañana libre, iremos al parque y luego a almorzar con las niñas, verás como para la tarde todo se verá diferente.

 

 

—No lo creo… además, necesito terminar unos presupuestos y unas proyecciones y…

 

 

—Lo que necesitas, honestamente, es hacer el curso que Hermione te ha dicho desde hace tiempo y salir a tomar aire. En la noche me quedaré a ayudarte con el trabajo. Pero lo más importante ahora es que estés bien.

 

 

Harry, luego de pensarlo un poco asintió, sabía que estaba molesto y que así no podría avanzar nada en realidad. Miró a Draco y suspiró, ¿cuándo Draco había aprendido tanto de él? ¿Cuándo Draco se había convertido en parte tan importante de su vida?

 

 

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó Draco, tenía de la mano a Alhelí, que parecía contenta por el paseo, y sonreía con tranquilidad.

 

 

Harry parpadeó. Draco estaba siempre cómodo con las niñas, probablemente porque las había conocido incluso antes que él, porque apreciaba a Ginny, porque las quería…

 

—Sí, vamos —asintió Harry, tomando a Iris de la mano y ayudándola a caminar un poco, al menos hasta antes de las escaleras, momento en el cual cada uno tendría que cargar a una pues aún no sabían bajar las escaleras.

 

 

 

_Esa noche_

 

 

Nicolas apareció cerca de las siete de la noche, mientras las niñas aún jugaban en el corral de la oficina de Harry, y ambos chicos estaban enfrascados en una cantidad increíble de pergaminos.

 

 

Harry pensó, por un momento, que Nicolas tal vez estaría enfadado con Draco por faltar a su cita, pero no parecía nada como eso.

 

 

—He traído la cena. Aunque no estoy seguro de qué es lo que cenan las niñas.

 

 

—Puedo prepararles algo en cinco minutos, pero darles de cenar será otra cosa —le indicó Harry —, porque no cenan tranquilos y continuamos luego.

 

 

—Pero estoy hay que tenerlo listo esta noche —protestó Draco.

 

 

—Yo puedo darles de cenar, si me dices qué les estás dando… No debe ser muy difícil.

 

 

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada divertida, pero ante la insistencia de Nicolas, lo dejaron hacer. Para la media noche, Harry y Draco por fin terminaron todo el papeleo retrasado y cuando volvieron a casa encontraron a Nicolas en el cuarto de las niñas, durmiendo sobre la mecedora, con un libro para niños entre las manos y a Iris y Alhelí profundamente dormidas.

 

 

—Tal vez lo pueda convencer de dejar su trabajo en Gringotts y ser mi niñero —sonrió Harry, observando al chico. Era bastante apuesto y le gustaba que Draco estuviera con alguien así de amable y comprensivo. No pudo dejar de compararlos con Peter y él, que no parecían llegar a ningún lugar últimamente.

 

 

Durante la guerra había sido genial estar con Peter, era lo que necesitaba para no sentirse solo durante las largas horas de guardia en la carpa, para hacer los planes para robar y destruir los horcrux, para abrazar en la noche luego de una pelea muy dura…. Harry estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de él. Pero luego, cuando se supo lo de las niñas… Todo cambió tanto. Peter estaba enfadado, pero él no se había arrepentido ni por un momento de Iris y Alhelí, o de haber estado con Ginny esa noche; el mes que Peter se fue se sintió horrible, y le había costado mucho hacer que el chico lo perdone de una infidelidad que ni él mismo creía que existía. Ya iba casi un año desde entonces y podía darse cuenta de que ambos iban en direcciones opuestas. Era algo que tenía que reconocer y maduramente aceptar.

 

 

Draco despertó a Nicolas y luego los tres fueron a la sala, Harry sacó una botella de whisky y tomaron un par de tragos, hablando de todo y de nada, ninguno mencionó la ausencia de Peter.

 

 

Cuando Draco los apareció en su departamento, Nicolas estaba agotado, pero aún así encontraron fuerzas para acurrucarse y amarse lentamente en la cama.

 

 

—Peter es un tonto, Harry y las niñas son grandiosos —murmuró Nicolas poco antes de quedarse dormido.

 

 

—Pensé que era tu amigo.

 

 

—Pero eso no quita que piense que es un tonto. Sé que pelearon esta mañana, me lo contó. Parece absurdo.

 

 

—Ya llevan peleando por lo mismo mucho tiempo —se animó a contarle Draco, nunca antes habían hablado de Harry o Peter —, y si Peter no acepta a las niñas, van a terminar. Harry no va ponerlo antes que sus hijas.

 

 

Nicolas asintió.

 

 

—Se lo he dicho, pero a veces es muy terco.

 

 

Draco se abrazó más fuerte a Nicolas y cerró los ojos, pensando en cómo sería si Peter y Harry finalmente terminaran. Durante el escaso mes de ausencia, cuando la guerra terminó, Harry se abocó a conocer a sus niñas, cada detalle y gesto. Además se la pasó conversando con él, buscando saber cómo había sido todo con Ginny; pero debajo de todo eso, Draco, al igual que sus amigos, podían ver el velo de tristeza… ¿si terminaba con Peter, estaría presente esa tristeza ahora, tras tanto tiempo y tantos problemas?

 

 

 

28 de octubre de 2001

Afueras de la casa de Nicolas, Bristol

 

 

Harry dio una mirada hacia abajo, las niñas estaban dentro de la casa, la puerta y el techo transparente dejaba que las mirara, construyendo sus torres imposiblemente altas, protegidas del frío, cerca de ellas Hermione y Fleur tomaban alguna bebida humeante y caliente.

 

 

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron, trayéndolo a la realidad. Estaba sobre una escoba, a muchos metros del piso, Nicolas había tenido la idea de juntar a su grupo habitual con los amigos de Draco para un partido amistoso de quidditch, y por supuesto que lo habían puesto de buscador. Era la primera vez que jugaba desde que dejó la escuela, pensó que estaría fuera de forma, pero no, lo único que tenía era preocupación por sus niñas, las miraba de vez en cuando a través del hechizo que Nicolas le había creado.

 

 

—¡Lo siento! —replicó, antes de lanzarse de lleno hacia un lado, persiguiendo a Draco, que parecía haber visto la Snitch.

 

 

No fue sino hasta media hora después, con la Snitch en la mano, sudando y temblando por el esfuerzo, que bajo a tierra; se sorprendió cuando vio a Peter, con los brazos cruzados y luciendo furioso. Ellos no habían hablado desde aquella mañana en que habían discutido. Honestamente Harry había esperado que fuera él quien diera el primer paso.

 

 

—Te fui a buscar a casa —le dijo, acercándose y cuidando de que nadie más escuchara.

 

 

—Pues estaba aquí —Harry miró alrededor, todos ya estaban entrando a la casa, el cielo se había oscurecido y parecía que pronto llovería —, ya me has encontrado.

 

 

—Tienes tiempo de jugar tras una tonta pelotita, pero no de pasar un tiempo conmigo a solas.

 

 

—En eso te equivocas —Harry señaló a la casa, las niñas, como si hubieran sido alertadas, levantaron la cabeza y comenzaron a saludar y saltar, sonrientes —, las niñas están conmigo, esa es la diferencia entre lo que tu propones y esto.

 

 

Peter observó a las niñas y luego a los demás amigos de Nicolas y los suyos, todos estaban dentro de la casa, y actuaban como si no les estuvieran prestando atención.

 

 

—De acuerdo, tienes razón… —Peter suspiró y se acercó más a Harry, tomándolo por los hombros y frotándolo un poco —, estás helado, te vas a resfriar…

 

 

—Peter —Harry suspiró dentro del abrazo y se mordió el labio.

 

 

—Te he extrañado, no sabes cuánto… Lamento haberme ido así no más y no haber escrito antes.

 

 

Harry sonrió.

 

 

—Yo también lo lamento —se pegó más a Peter y lo besó en los labios.

 

 

—Estás helado, ¿quieres ir a casa a tomar una ducha caliente?

 

 

—Pues no sé… los chicos querían tomar unas copas y… —y el beso de Peter lo interrumpió, haciéndolo jadear.

 

 

—Deja a las niñas con Draco y Nicolas un rato, vamos a tu casa, tomamos una ducha caliente, te cambias de ropa y luego vuelves… ¿Qué te parece?

 

 

Y por supuesto que Harry no pudo decir que no.

 

 

 

Esa noche

 

 

Draco no quiso sentirse un poco molesto cuando Harry le dijo que por favor cuidara a las niñas un par de horas, mientras él iba y hablaba con Peter. Obviamente Draco sabía que no solo iban a hablar, y que harían las paces y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía muy desalentado por eso.

 

 

Nicolas lo ayudó a entretener a las niñas, sacó incluso una bandeja de bocaditos y unas cervezas para que tomaran ellos solos, junto a las niñas, todos los demás estaban dentro de la casa y por las risas y alboroto, se podía decir que se la estaban pasando muy bien.

 

Nicolas además le aseguró que no le molestaba para nada que ellos se quedaran allí, cuidando a las niñas, que estaba bien mientras pudieran estar juntos. Ambos terminaron sobre el piso, rodeados de juguetes y ayudándolas a crear figuras mientras balbuceaban. Así fue como los encontraron Harry y Peter, ambos demasiado resplandecientes para el gusto de Draco.

 

 

—¡Qué bien que llegaron! —saludó Nicolas, parecía contento de que estuvieran juntos y tranquilos.

 

 

Harry se sentó junto a las niñas y Draco, jugando con ellas y luego de un rato Nicolas comentó que traería más cervezas y emparedados para los cuatro. Peter fue detrás de él para ayudarlo.

 

 

Como ya era tarde, Draco sugirió que lo mejor era darle algo de comer a las niñas también, y para que Harry se quedara con ellas, se ofreció a alcanzar a los otros dos chicos a la cocina y traerlo él mismo.

 

 

Le hubiera gustado no hacerlo, para no tener que escuchar lo que escuchó.

 

 

— _¡La idea no era que acoplaras a Harry a tu vida!_ —murmuraba Peter, parecía bastante enojado — _solo te pedí que lo mantuvieras entretenido y alejado de Harry y las niñas; no que hicieras una gran fiesta con ellos._

 

— _Vamos, Harry estaba molesto y triste, y yo solo estaba tratando de ser amigable_ —respondió Nicolas de buen ánimo, el sonido de unos vasos cayendo hizo que Draco se sobresaltara, se preguntó si es que Peter lo había golpeado o algo.

 

 

— _Escucha bien, el trato para ayudarte a conseguir el ascenso era que tú salías con Draco y lo mantenías lo suficientemente lejos de Harry como para que no tuviera que verlo todos los días, y no estás cumpliendo._

— _Creo que estás exagerando. Draco y Harry son amigos, solo amigos; y es difícil separarlos, se ven cada mañana, y es por las niñas. Tu vida con Harry sería más fácil si admites de una vez por todas que esas niñas existen, que Draco es el padrino y que ninguno de ellos va a desaparecer._

— _Esas niñas son el fruto de una infidelidad; si esa tipa no se hubiera metido con Harry nada de esto hubiera pasado_ —y hasta allí llegó la paciencia de Draco, que había escuchado más de lo necesario.

 

 

Empujó la puerta con fuerza, encontró a Nicolas contra la pared, estaba agitado, mientras Peter, con los puños apretados, parecía amenazador.

 

 

—Esas niñas son lo mejor que le ha pasado a Harry, y si te escucho hablar mal de Ginny nuevamente, por más novio que seas de Harry, te lanzaré crucios hasta dejarte inconsciente.

 

 

—Draco, no… —empezó a decir Nicolas, pareciendo asustado.

 

 

—Oh, por favor, no vengas a amenazarme. Harry es mi novio, no tuyo, y deberías entenderlo en lugar de andar acaparándolo.

 

 

—Ese es tu problema, Harry ya no es solo Harry, es él y sus hijas, y como bien dice Nicolas, hasta que no lo aceptes, eso no va funcionar. Y ahora, no te metas a amenazarme a mí, créeme, yo no tengo escrúpulos a la hora de vengarme.

 

 

Peter le dio una mirada molesta, tomó la bandeja con emparedados y unas botellas de cerveza y salió de la cocina. Draco no se había dado cuenta de lo agitado que estaba hasta que el chico se largó. Entonces se dio la vuelta, en casa tenía cosas que podía darle de comer a las niñas.

 

 

—Draco, espera, tenemos que hablar…

 

 

—No, Nicolas, no tenemos que hablar, por mi parte ya escuché todo lo que necesitaba.

 

 

Y sintiéndose defraudado y triste, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina rumbo al patio. A la distancia escuchó a Nicolas llamarlo, pero no se detuvo. No quería escuchar sus mentiras nunca más.

 

 

Harry se sintió confundido cuando Peter apareció algo enfadado, un instante después lo hizo Nicolas, con una bandeja más de comida, argumentando que Draco había salido un momento y seguramente ya volvería.

 

 

Draco ciertamente apareció mucho rato después, con comida para las niñas, se había cambiado de ropa y lucía agotado.

 

 

Obviamente Harry no le preguntó nada esa noche, y cuando le dijo que se iba a casa porque estaba cansado, no se extrañó. Nicolas intentó hablar con él nuevamente, antes de partir, pero Draco puso en práctica su mejor mirada de odio y al parecer eso mantuvo en raya al chico.

 

 

Draco bloqueó su chimenea para Nicolas, regresaba las cartas que le mandaba sin abrir e incluso bloqueó la entrada de la tienda de pociones para que no permitiera su entrada. Y aunque cada mañana veía a Harry, evitaba mencionar al chico y se concentraba en hablar de las niñas o en lo bueno que sería para Harry tomar un curso de manejo de negocios. No fue hasta el día de Halloween en que tuvo que admitir que Nicolas y él habían dejado de verse. Harry se enfadó porque no le había dicho nada, tampoco Peter le había comentado nada al respecto, pero Draco lo manejó de la mejor manera que pudo.

 

 

Esa noche se hizo una cena en la madriguera, Draco sabía que había discotecas con fiestas muy buenas, incluso alguno de sus amigos Slytherin que habían sobrevivido a la guerra estaban organizando cosas divertidas, pero él solo tenía ganas de pasar el tiempo con las niñas, y con Harry.

 

 

 

31 de octubre de 2001

Madriguera

 

 

Harry sonrió, había un grupo bastante grande de gente ese día en la Madriguera, lo bueno era que la señora Weasley le había dicho que podía dejar a las niñas en el piso de arriba cuando se hiciera muy tarde y recogerlas al día siguiente. Solo le preocupaba Draco, que se veía muy desmejorado desde la última vez que habían jugado al quidditch. Cuando le contó a Peter que al parecer había terminado con Nicolas, éste no le supo dar razón de nada y le dijo que lo cierto era que no veía a Nicolas mucho en el trabajo por esos días.

 

 

Draco sonrió y se dejó bromear durante un largo rato por Dean Thomas, que durante la guerra y luego de esta, se había vuelto un buen amigo, siempre lo hacía reír porque tenía las más asombrosas historias. Era bisexual y sin ningún compromiso y tal vez se debía a la excesiva cantidad de alcohol que había tomado o a lo despechado que se sentía, pero también notaba lo apuesto que era.

 

 

—Creo que iré a ver si Draco está bien —le dijo Harry a Peter, quienes bailaban al otro lado de la sala, junto con varios compañeros jóvenes de la Orden. Draco estaba muy pegado a Dean, hablando y Harry podía jurar, que coqueteando.

 

 

—Y yo creo que tiene derecho a pasársela bien —Peter lo apretó con más fuerza, parecía contento de que por fin las niñas se hubieran quedado dormidas, aunque Harry tenía sujeto al pantalón ese monitor con hechizos para avisarle si pasaba algo. —Porque no bebemos un poco más y nos olvidamos de él. Luego podemos escaparnos, podemos ir de bares o de frente a tu casa…

 

 

Harry frunció el ceño y observó a Draco una vez más, estaba sonriendo pero, él que lo conocía tan bien, sabía que su sonrisa no era real. No entendía realmente que había pasado, ni siquiera Draco se lo había querido decir y eso era frustrante.

 

 

—Brindemos —dijo Bill en ese momento, pasándole un vaso con una bebida verde que lucía peligrosa, Peter le hizo un gesto de ánimo y él dejó de mirar a Draco y bebió. Luego de eso, perdió de vista a Draco, mientras bebía y bailaba con Peter y con los demás chicos, ni siquiera notó cuando Draco y Dean desaparecieron, un par de horas después.

 

 

1 de noviembre de 2001

Madrugada

Departamento de Draco

 

 

Draco se dejó empujar contra la cama y luego pateó las sábanas, mientras Dean caía sobre él, ambos rieron y se besaron efusivamente, sus camisetas volaron al centro de la habitación y Draco se permitió acariciar la morena y suave piel.

 

 

—No puedo creer que estés aquí… que seas así de… wow —suspiró Dean, mientras le abría los pantalones, Draco lo imitó y no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo, acariciando con el pulgar la punta de su miembro.

 

 

—Gracias… creo —jadeó Draco, dejándose morder y tratando de dejarse llevar, los pantalones y su ropa interior, igual que sus botas, fueron retirados y desnudo, contra toda esa piel caliente, trató de relajarse, hasta que esas manos separaron sus piernas y notó claramente la intensión del chico.

 

 

—Draco… —jadeó Dean mientras era apartado con más fuerza de la esperada.

 

 

—No… yo no lo hago así —se justificó Draco, sentándose para tomar a Dean de la cintura y guiarlo a la cama. Por un momento pareció que el chico tenía ciertas dudas, pero finalmente se dejó hacer. Y Draco, en medio de la bruma del alcohol, se concentró en hacerlo bien para él, en beberse sus besos y sus jadeos, en acariciar cada parte de piel a su alcance.

 

 

Mucho rato después Dean descansaba recostado de lado, observándolo, mientras él se fumaba un cigarro, el sexo había bajado bastante su nivel de alcohol y se sentía, pese al placer que su amigo le había propiciado, bastante desanimado. No le había contado a nadie antes lo que había pasado, porque le daba vergüenza y porque sabía que eso recaería en Peter y Harry, y no quería ver a su amigo triste, aunque eso significaba no delatar al idiota, pero se sentía a punto de explotar y Dean parecía dispuesto a escucharlo y no juzgarlo.  

 

 

—Y entonces el muy hijo de puta solo se había metido conmigo para que Peter  lo ayude a tener un ascenso —terminó de contar, apagando el cigarro.

 

 

—Vaya… ¿No se los dirás?

 

 

—Claro que no, eso sería devastador… Harry está intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantener esa relación y sinceramente yo pienso que no durará mucho, pero no quiero ser responsable de que terminen.

 

 

—O de que Harry te aleje de su lado —replicó el chico, Draco lo miró con una ceja levantada —, sé lo que piensas, ¿y si no te escoge a ti y sí a él? Sería muy duro para ti porque estás medio enamorado de él, y tan familiarizado con las niñas que…

 

 

—Espera, espera —Draco se sentó porque de pronto se sentía enfermo —¡Yo no estoy medio enamorado de él! Amo a las niñas, son mis ahijadas, hijas de una de mis mejores amigas… las vi nacer.

 

 

—No es tan terrible —Dean se sentó y acarició la espalda de Draco con cariño —, yo también estuve una época enamorado de mi mejor amigo…

 

 

—¿Ese no es…?

 

 

—Seamus, sí. Estoy seguro que él lo sabía, pero nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, y él se enamoró de Ginny y nos alejamos, él no la engañó ni nada, solo me apartó por mi propio bien, e hizo lo correcto, aunque luego me dolió mucho no haberlo visto mucho antes de que él… muriera.

 

 

—Lo lamento.

 

 

—Por eso te entiendo.

 

 

—No estoy enamorado de él.

 

 

Dean se encogió de hombros.

 

 

—Tal vez estoy equivocado —jaló a Draco a su lado y le besó el hombro con cariño. —Me ha dado gusto que esto pasara… llevaba tiempo pensando en ti de esta manera y…

 

 

—¿En serio?

 

 

—Claro que sí, no solo eres apuesto, sino que también un gran partido. Si alguna vez deseas tener algo más serio conmigo, dímelo, sé que ahora no es lo que buscas, pero quien sabe.

 

 

Dean le sonrió y Draco asintió, antes de abrazarlo, preguntándose si Dean se lo decía solo por hacerlo sentir mejor o en serio.

 

Cuando la mañana llegó, Draco estaba solo en la cama, sintiendo los estragos de la fiesta de la noche anterior, pero sintiéndose un poco menos miserable.

 

 

 

2 de noviembre de 2001

 

 

—Imagino que podríamos hacer algo pequeño, Harry no quiere una gran cantidad de gente ni nada de eso —le dijo Hermione. Ron y ella le habían escrito la tarde anterior invitándolo a desayunar ya que Harry había decidido ir de paseo con las niñas y Peter a Escocia.

 

 

 

—Yo puedo encargarme de la comida —asintió Draco, que se sentía algo  descorazonado de que Harry no le haya escrito directamente a él avisándole de su improvisado viaje.

 

 

 

—Peter ha prometido el pastel —informó Ron, mientras bebía de su taza de té.

 

 

—Entonces tenemos todo cubierto —Hermione anotó un par de cosas más en la libreta que tenía sobre la mesa y le sonrió a Draco.

 

 

Draco frunció el ceño y luego desvió la mirada. Hermione casi nunca le sonreía de esa manera, y menos lo invitaba a desayunar, debió haberse dado cuenta de que algo más tramaban.

 

 

—Aprovechando que estás aquí, Draco…

 

 

—Oh, no, ni se te ocurra, Granger —gruñó Draco, poniéndose de pie y mirándolos enfadado, ¡le habían hecho una encerrona!

 

 

—Todos estamos preocupados —garantizó la chica —, Harry sobre todo, él piensa que no quieres hablar con él porque Nicolas es amigo de Peter, y se siente algo culpable de haberte convencido de conocerlo.

 

 

—Peter —bufó Draco —, Nicolas y Peter son solo compañeros de trabajo, ni siquiera frecuentan los mismos círculos de amigos.

 

 

—Como sea, él te lo presentó —intervino Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

 

—No puedes negar que terminar con Nicolas ha hecho que estés un poco más… triste.

 

 

—¡No estoy triste! —no por Nicolas al menos, pensó Draco —, ok, sí, me fastidia un poco que hayamos terminado, pero no me voy a morir por eso, y Harry podría preguntármelo directamente, ¿sabes?

 

 

—Es que ciertamente lo pareces, Harry dice que te nota raro.

 

 

—¡Claro! Él dice que es mi amigo y los manda a ustedes a interrogarme…

 

 

—Porque se preocupa por ti, ya te lo he dicho.

 

 

—No tengo nada, no voy a morir porque el idiota de Nicolas no sale conmigo, ni siquiera necesito que alguien salga conmigo. Estoy perfectamente bien así, y si es todo lo que querían conversar, me voy que tengo que abrir la tienda y ver varias cosas, además de organizar la comida para el cumpleaños de las niñas.

 

 

Hermione y Ron asintieron resignados y Draco se fue a casa, preguntándose para qué uno tenía que tener tantos amigos que no hacían más que meter las  narices donde no debían.

 

 

 

10 de noviembre de 2001

Casa de Harry

 

 

Draco miró la mesa puesta y sonrió, le había costado mucha más coordinación de la esperada pero por fin todo estaba puesto para que las niñas pudieran celebrar su cumpleaños. Los gemelos Weasley habían decorado todo con bastante tino, flores y mariposas ahora adornaban la sala de Harry.

 

 

Las niñas, que habían sido vestidas para la ocasión con vestidos que la misma señora Weasley había confeccionado, lucían maravilladas por todo el despliegue de magia. Habían aprendido unas cuantas palabras y caminaban mucho más seguras, lo que representaba más estrés para Harry y para todos los adultos.

 

 

—Ha quedado perfecta —le dijo Harry, deteniéndose junto a su lado y con dos botellas de cerveza —¿quieres un trago?

 

 

—Claro… gracias —Draco aún se sentía extraño junto a él. Había dejado de ir a desayunar con ellos hasta que el mismo Harry, con las niñas, había aparecido en su puerta una mañana a exigirle que regrese. Draco había dicho que él no sabía que habían vuelto de Escocia (lo cual no era cierto) y que la próxima vez bastaba con enviarle una lechuza.

 

 

Esa había sido una pelea muy tonta, Draco tuvo que reconocerlo, aunque se sintió algo reconfortado cuando Harry le dijo que lo extrañaba, que los tres lo hacían y que sabía que estaba triste por Nicolas y que era su turno de animarlo.

 

 

Aun así… Draco no podía sentirse igual, Dean le había dicho que seguramente estaba algo enamorado de Harry y él no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Sería eso verdad? Incluso Harry parecía haber cambiado con él, había largos silencios que ahora se tornaban un poco incómodos, miradas extrañas… Honestamente, Draco no sabía qué pensar.

 

 

—Siento que… tú y yo ya no estamos igual y quisiera saber… —Harry miró alrededor, Peter estaba en la otra esquina de la sala, conversando con Bill y Fleur, parecía tranquilo y contento.

 

 

—No estoy enfadado contigo por haberme presentado a Nicolas, ¿cómo se te ocurre tamaña estupidez? —se adelantó Draco, cansado de que todos pensaran eso y que Harry no se lo dijera.  

 

 

—No, eso no… yo quiero hablar contigo un momento. En privado.

 

 

Draco acompañó a Harry a la cocina, parecía algo preocupado cuando le dio otro trago más a su botella, antes de hablar.

 

 

—Te lo diré de frente y espero que me respondas con la verdad. Recuerda que somos amigos y los amigos confiamos; aunque no nos guste, nos decimos la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

 

 

Draco empezó a sentir su corazón agitarse, Harry estaba de pie allí, nervioso, listo a preguntar algo importante y él no podía dejar de pensar en si es que Peter le había dicho a Harry que Draco estaba enamorado de él. Y lo peor es que Draco no sabría cómo responder a eso.

 

 

—Siempre tenemos a las niñas cerca y es difícil hablar con ellas alrededor porque ahora repiten todo y…

 

 

Draco arqueó una ceja, no animándose a hablar aún.

 

 

—No pude dejar de notar que fue en el último partido de quidditch, después de ir por la comida para las niñas, que cambiaste… seguro que ya estabas enfadado con Nicolas y…

 

 

—Para decirlo de frente estás dando muchas vueltas —sonrió Draco apretadamente, se acercó un poco más hacia Harry, aunque seguía sin saber cómo respondería a su pregunta.

 

 

—Es difícil para mí —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire —¿viste algo extraño… inapropiado, entre Nicolas y Peter?

 

 

Draco frunció el ceño, bastante confundido.

 

 

—¿Qué?

 

 

Harry enrojeció, pero se obligó a continuar.

 

 

—Yo… fui el otro día a una cena en el trabajo de Peter, no vi a Nicolas porque parece que está un poco enfermo, pero escuché, cuando estaba en el baño, que comentaban que hoy no había venido el amigo especial de Peter y que era una suerte porque yo estaba allí y seguro lo molía a hechizos. Le pregunté a Peter y me dijo que era una tontería, que por supuesto que no tenía un amante en la oficina; pero yo no tardé en unir los puntos y…

 

 

—¿Crees que Peter tiene un amante en la oficina y que ese amante es Nicolas?

 

 

—¿Lo es?

 

 

—No, definitivamente no —negó Draco enérgicamente, pudo haber mentido, lo sabía, pero no resolvería nada así. Por más que quisiera, no haría terminar a Harry con Peter de esa manera.

 

 

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo apostar a que algo pasó ese día y…

 

 

—Lo que pasó fue una discusión entre Nicolas y yo, y luego decidimos dejarlo como amigos, y nada más, Harry, si Peter te estuviera engañando, primero lo muelo a hechizos y luego te lo digo, para que lo muelas a hechizos tú también.

 

 

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose tonto.

 

 

—Yo pensé que tú sabías algo y no sabías cómo decírmelo; que por eso estabas tan raro. Fui un poco tonto, ¿verdad?

 

 

—Solo un poco. ¿Por eso estás preocupado?

 

 

—Pues sí, y porque no me quieres decir porque terminaste con Nicolas.

 

 

—Porque no pudimos hacerlo funcionar, no es gran cosa.

 

 

—Pero estás tan distante últimamente…

 

 

—Pero ya me siento mejor, en serio, lamento haberte dejado de lado pero… solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Hoy viéndote aquí con las niñas me he dado cuenta de que ustedes son lo que necesito para sentirme mejor.

 

 

—Vaya… eso es…

 

 

—Ya… no digas nada, que no te daré un abrazo ni ninguna de esas cosas cursis —replicó Draco, mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

 

 

—De acuerdo —Harry asintió —,¿te puedo preguntar otra cosa más?

 

 

—Claro —Draco dio un trago más a su cerveza, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

 

 

—¿Tú y Dean…? Ese día de Halloween los vi tan juntos y luego desaparecieron y…

 

 

—¿Y quieres saber si nos acostamos?

 

 

—¿Lo hicieron? No sabía si es que estaban juntos y Dean parece estar como siempre y por eso me sentí confundido.

 

 

—Nos acostamos —Draco se encogió de hombros —, pero no estamos juntos, sólo fue esa noche.

 

 

—¿Y entonces?

 

 

—A veces los amigos hacen eso —suspiró Draco —, creo que fue una forma de cerrar el capítulo con Nicolas, como un consuelo, no quería estar solo esa noche y él lo entendió y me acompañó.

 

 

—Eso es muy liberal, ¿no crees? —preguntó Harry, sin saber porque le ofendía que Dean se hubiera acostado con Draco —, al final así es como se malogran las amistades.

 

 

—Yo pienso que solo se malogran si es que no se tienen las cosas claras desde el inicio. Dean no es un niño ni yo tampoco y sabíamos claramente que eso era algo de una noche, lo disfrutamos y punto, ninguno tiene que hacer un gran drama de eso —replicó Draco, un poco enfadado por el reclamo —y no creo que tengas mucho derecho a juzgarme, por más amigos que seamos; después de todo, tú sabes qué es lo que tener amigos especiales. 

 

 

—No te estoy juzgando, tampoco quiero que me juzgues yo solo… lo siento, no tenía derecho, tienes razón, disculpa. —Harry se dio la vuelta para irse pero Draco lo tomó de un brazo, deteniéndolo.

 

 

—No te vayas así, no te enfades, ¿de acuerdo?, yo tampoco lo haré. Es algo que pasó, no es la gran cosa, no le des más vueltas.

 

 

—Tienes razón, es absurdo. —Harry sonrió un poco y le dio una palmada en el hombro —, no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos ni que te alejes de las niñas, solo quería que dejemos de estar raros entre nosotros.

 

 

—Yo también.

 

 

Harry sonrió y asintió, convencido, lo que le pasaba con Draco era que temía por él, lo quería proteger, como a sus amigos y por eso se preocupaba por él, nada más era eso.

 

 

—Y ahora vamos a ver lo que las enanas hacen con el enorme pastel que _tu novio_ les ha conseguido.

 

 

Cuando salieron a la sala, Draco no pudo evitar mirar a Peter, parecía algo enfadado por verlos salir juntos de la cocina y no pudo más que sonreír con superioridad.   

 

 

15 de Diciembre de 2001

Casa de Harry

 

La costumbre de pasar algunas tardes de sábado en su casa se había instaurado poco a poco, Harry apreciaba la compañía, ya que con las niñas no tenía mucho tiempo libre y era genial poder dejar que sus amigos las engrieran e hicieran jugar mientras él se relajaba, algunas veces junto a Peter cuando andaba de buen humor, otras junto a Draco y a Ron, tomando cerveza y hablando de la liga de Quidditch.

 

 

Diciembre había llegado frío, con mucha nieve, por lo que permanecían en el interior de la casa, escuchando música que Dean se encargaba de hacer sonar desde una radio que había hechizado, con la chimenea encendida y ponche caliente que Susan, quien salía con Neville, había preparado. Esa mañana Harry había discutido un poco con Peter, el chico quería salir de viaje, esta vez hacia Suiza, para pasar las fiestas y quería llevar a Harry para que conociera a su madre, aunque no consideraba prudente llevar a las niñas por la responsabilidad que implicaba cuidarlas en un viaje tan largo. Harry sabía que era una estupidez y una muestra más de que Peter no estaba dispuesto a aceptar a sus hijas en su vida; lamentablemente estaba llegando a la conclusión de que esa relación no tendría para más.

 

 

Harry observaba distraídamente a Dean explicarle algunas cosas sobre la radio a Draco, se preguntaba si verdaderamente después de esa vez que se habían acostado las cosas seguían normales entre ellos; mientras Ron, George y Fred hablaban de unos cuantos hechizos nuevos que querían probar, cuando Peter finalmente apareció. Harry suspiró con fastidio, no muy convencido de querer verlo realmente ese día después de la discusión de la mañana. Peter, como siempre, entró saludando a todos con alegría, le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza a las niñas y siguió de largo hacia él, que resignado, recibió un beso en los labios, antes de hacerle sitio junto a él.

 

 

Draco miró de reojo la incomodidad de Harry y suspiró, Dean, que permanecía a su lado, le había dicho que él también pensaba que esa relación acabaría pronto, pues se notaba que todo estaba demasiado tirante. Draco se sentía un poco culpable cuando pensaba que era lo mejor.

 

 

La velada continuó tranquila, con la música a volumen moderado, Susan obligó a Neville a bailar con ella y Hermione, por compasión a Neville, obligó a Ron a hacerlo, pronto Fred y Angelina también lo estaban haciendo, mientras las niñas, que caminaban cada vez más seguras, saltaban alrededor; entonces Draco y Dean las levantaron en brazos y se unieron a la fiesta, todo era risa y alegría y Harry se preguntó por qué no se sentía él tan feliz como todos los demás. Miró a Peter a su lado, aburrido y suspiró, comprendiendo la razón.

 

 

—Tal vez debamos hablar en la cocina —le dijo Harry en un susurro, Peter lo miró fríamente y asintió.

 

 

Harry quería de todas maneras arreglar las cosas, Peter había estado para él durante la guerra, lo había abrazado y apoyado en los momentos más oscuros de su vida, pero no comprendía cómo es que en los momentos en que se supone que debía ser más feliz, no lo hacía; y si es que no podían ser novios más, por lo menos ser amigos, pero Peter comenzó nuevamente con reclamos que él pensaba olvidados, no fue hasta que Ginny apareció en su discusión que empezaron los gritos.

 

 

—¡Te metiste con una tipa y luego vienes a hacerte la víctima! —gritó Peter, Harry sintió sus mejillas arder de rabia y sus puños se apretaron, —¿qué esperabas que le dijera a mi madre? ¿Que tenías dos hijas con una chica con la que me engañaste?

 

 

La puerta abriéndose violentamente lo hizo darse cuenta de que hacía rato que todos estaban atentos a su discusión.

 

 

 

—No te atrevas —siseó Ron, detrás de él George y Fred eran sostenidos por Angelina y Susan.

 

 

—Chicos, por favor —susurró Harry, de manera rabiosa —, Peter en realidad ya se está yendo.

 

 

—Claro, para que te quedes con Draco y todos tus amigos que apoyan tus infidelidades —replicó Peter, Draco avanzó un paso más, estaba seguro de que si lo golpeaba, Harry no se enfadaría.

 

 

—Eres sínico para hablar, no creas que no sé de ese chico en la oficina, con quien parece que tienes un romance.

 

 

Peter soltó una carcajada.

 

 

—No quieras hacerme quedar como el malo aquí, no hay nadie con quien tenga nada, no soy de tu calaña.

 

 

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó Draco, poniéndose delante de Harry, temeroso de que empezaran a lanzarse hechizos.

 

 

—Y allí está, el renegado al que nadie quiere —siguió Peter, señalando a Draco, los gemelos Weasley, junto a Susan y Angelina, rápidamente se pusieron a su lado, lo que lo hizo sentir reconfortado —hasta tuve que pagarle a Nicolas para que se acostara contigo, así de patético eres, Malfoy, tratando de pegarte a una familia a la que no perteneces, rogando por migajas de algo que no te corresponde, solo porque fuiste el alcahuete de la chica con la que Harry me…

 

 

Un hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho a Peter, y lo dejó inconsciente, todos giraron a ver a Hermione, con las mejillas encendidas y la varita en alto.

 

 

—Con eso tendrá, nadie habla mal de mis amigos y se queda tan tranquilo.

 

 

—Esa es mi chica —suspiró Ron, abrazándola y haciéndole guardar la varita. 

 

 

—Lo lamento, chicos, yo… debo ir a ver a las niñas y…

 

 

—Las niñas están en la Madriguera, Neville y yo las llevamos cuando los gritos empezaron —explicó Dean, llegando en ese momento y mirando algo sorprendido el cuerpo de Peter sobre el piso de la cocina y luego a Draco, que negó con la cabeza y apuntó a Hermione.

 

 

—Genial, gracias, yo… no sé qué decir.

 

 

—Primero hay que llevar a Peter a su casa —dijo rápidamente Neville, luego mejor será que descanses, ¿sí Harry?, nosotros nos encargamos. La señora Weasley dijo que se podía quedar con las niñas esta noche, que lo hacía con gusto.

 

 

Harry asintió y observó, como en una bruma, a Neville y Fred levitar el cuerpo de Peter hacia la chimenea y a los demás limpiar un poco la sala, luego de muchos abrazos, todos desaparecieron, dejándolo solo.

 

 

Se dejó caer en el sofá y se dio cuenta de que finalmente había terminado con Peter y se sentía estúpido por no haber sido consciente antes del daño que ese chico le hacía, de lo mal que estaban las cosas entre ellos. Pero aún así, nunca, se arrepentiría de esa noche con Ginny, pues sus hijas eran lo más importante y más le valía recordarlo la próxima vez que siquiera intentara acercarse a un chico.

 

 

Tomó del mostrador la botella de whisky y se sirvió una copa, reconociendo que, pese a todo, la separación le dolía, él quería a Peter, estaba seguro de eso, y estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, pese a sus discusiones y a todas las cosas en las que había tenido que ceder. Aprovechó que las niñas no estarían en casa y volvió a llenar su vaso una y otra vez, analizando, cada vez de manera menos coherente, su relación, y las palabras que Peter había dicho sobre Draco. ¿Sería por eso que ya no estaban juntos y Draco no se lo había querido decir? Le parecía improbable que Draco, que no gustaba de Peter, hubiera dejado pasar la oportunidad de contarle algo así.

 

 

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando justamente Draco apareció por su chimenea, lucía algo preocupado.

 

 

—Hey… yo solo quería estar seguro de que estuvieras bien —le dijo, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Harry le ofreció la botella de whisky y no dudó en aceptarla. Había estado en casa, dándole mil vueltas al asunto, sabía que Harry querría saber si era verdad lo de Nicolas, además de sentirse mal por la ruptura.

 

 

Harry no contestó inmediatamente, por supuesto que no estaba bien, pero no sabía qué le dolía más, que Draco le hubiera ocultado semejante cosa o que Peter lo hubiera insultado de esa manera.

 

 

—¿Es cierto? ¿lo sabías? —preguntó finalmente Harry, antes de darle un trago más a la botella, tanto Draco como él dejaron de lado los vasos.

 

 

—Escuché que Peter le decía que la condición para ayudarlo a obtener un ascenso era que saliera conmigo y me mantuviera distraído y alejado de ti —reconoció Draco.

 

 

—¿Fue por eso que terminaron?

 

 

—Sí. Lo lamento, sé que te molesta que te haya ocultado algo así, pero no podía decirte la verdad, la relación de ustedes ya estaba lo suficiente dañada como para que yo la estropeara más. Honestamente todos sabíamos que eso no duraría mucho más tiempo.

 

 

Harry asintió y dio otro trago más a la botella.

 

 

—Estás bebiendo demasiado —le dijo Draco, quitándole la botella y pese a eso dándole un trago más.

 

 

—Él trató de hacer que no te viera más —confesó Harry, observando a Draco, con su cabello suelto y algo despeinado y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol —, incluso intentó darme un ultimátum cuando estuvimos en Escocia… siempre has sido parte de nuestras discusiones, sabrás que no te tiene en alta estima.

 

 

—Lo imagino, y no me interesa, aunque no creo haber hecho nada para merecerlo —se encogió de hombros Draco.

 

 

Harry lo miró, por supuesto que sabía las razones, Peter pensaba que estaba un poco enamorado de él, y que Draco le correspondía, que sí permanecían demasiado tiempo juntos las cosas pasarían, y él siempre había jurado que no era así, pero viéndolo allí, tenía que reconocerse que tal vez Peter no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Era algo que le había dado vueltas en la cabeza justamente desde el viaje a Escocia, cuando Draco se puso frío con él y se apartó, cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto realmente lo extrañaba.

 

 

—Él cree que…

 

 

—¿Qué me gustas? —Draco pese a notar que Harry se estaba acercando más, no se movió, ni hizo nada para detenerlo.

 

 

—Tal vez… he bebido mucho y… —Harry se lamió el labio inferior, era de madrugada, tenía demasiado alcohol en las venas y no quería quedarse solo una noche como esa, además, quería saber… necesitaba saberlo.

 

 

—Harry —jadeó Draco cuando Harry se acercó más a él, tomándolo de los hombros, el beso era inminente, lo sabía, y sabía que no era más que un despecho, pero aún así, era Harry, y sabía que a Harry no podría negarse.

 

 

Draco jadeó cuando los labios de Harry por fin lo besaron, dejó como pudo la botella de whisky sobre la mesa y se abrazó a él, permitiendo que esa lengua se colara en su boca, de manera ruda y tosca y pensó que si lo que Harry necesitaba en ese momento era un revolcón por despecho, se lo daría.

 

 

Muy poco tiempo después, Draco estaba, no tenía idea de cómo, en la habitación de Harry, completamente desnudo y boca abajo sobre la cama. Los labios de Harry se sentían tibios sobre su espalda mientras esos dedos lo penetraban lentamente. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, nunca había dejado a ningún chico hacerle lo que Harry estaba haciendo con él, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, y su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, y aún así, no se sintió en condiciones de negarse.

 

 

Escuchó a Harry renovar el hechizo lubricante mientras se apartaba de su espalda y tomó una bocanada de aire; sus caderas fueron jaladas hacia abajo, hasta que sus pies tocaron el frio suelo, provocándole un escalofrío.

 

 

Extendió los brazos y se sujetó de las sábanas mientras sentía el duro miembro de Harry empujando dentro de él. Soltó un grito por el dolor y trató de respirar profundamente mientras Harry continuaba empujando más y más.

 

 

Harry apretó más fuerte las caderas de Draco y empujó una vez más, por fin pudiendo entrar por completo. Tal vez el exceso de alcohol no lo dejaba notar lo estrecho que estaba Draco, ni la forma como su cuerpo entero temblaba, o los quejidos ahogados contra las sábanas.

 

 

Draco cerró los ojos mientras seguía tratando de respirar, sentía sus ojos húmedos y que sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo entre cada estocada en tanto Harry se hundía una y otra vez en su interior. El movimiento se detuvo un instante y respiró profundamente mientras sentía un nuevo hechizo lubricante, Harry murmuró algo sobre que estaba demasiado estrecho, antes de continuar embistiendo contra él. Al menos el hechizo ayudó y el dolor menguó un poco, sus caderas fueron levantadas un poco más y el placer de su próstata rozada lo hizo gemir mientras apretaba más las sábanas.

 

 

Harry jadeaba contra su oreja, mientras el ritmo aumentaba y Draco pensó que tal vez estaría cerca ya de correrse, pero no fue así, de pronto Harry se detuvo y lo giró con fuerza, dejándolo boca arriba; levantó sus piernas y volvió a hundirse en él, esta vez más profundo, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos y buscar de qué sujetarse, extendió los brazos y se agarró de los brazos de Harry, el dolor mezclado con placer, lo hacía gritar de maneras que, estaba seguro, nunca había hecho. Entreabrió los ojos y lo vio, con el rostro sonrojado y el sudor pegándole el cabello a la frente y los costados, sus ojos imposiblemente verdes mirándolo fijamente y gimió nuevamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Realmente sí le gustaba, es más, estaba enamorado de él, por eso había permitido que todo llegara a ese punto, le había permitido lo que jamás le había permitido a nadie y estaba realmente jodido.

 

 

Pese a todo Harry tuvo el tino de tomar con una mano la erección de Draco y empezar a masajearla, de arriba abajo conforme sus estocadas ganaban mayor velocidad, se regocijó escuchando a Draco gemir mucho más fuerte y arquearse, su interior se estremeció y se corrió, manchando su pecho y su mano; aún así no se detuvo hasta que su propio orgasmo llegó, abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas y gimió, dejándose llevar por el placer.

 

 

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente contra el pecho manchado de Draco, respirando entrecortadamente, envolviéndose en la paz que el orgasmo le producía, pero no le duró mucho tiempo, pues un instante después Draco estaba empujándolo para quitarlo de encima.

 

 

Draco temía ese momento, el momento incómodo después del sexo con un amigo, peor aún, con un amigo del que acababas de descubrir, estabas enamorado, así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, con toda la dignidad que pudo se puso en pie, mientras Harry se metía a la cama, sin dejar de observarlo.

 

 

—Será mejor que me valla —farfulló, buscando su varita y haciendo un hechizo de limpieza sobre él mismo. Tendría que hacer uno para el dolor en casa, estaba seguro, sus piernas seguían temblando y trató de moverse lentamente, para no caer vergonzosamente en medio de la habitación.

 

 

—Draco, no…

 

 

—Está bien, lo entiendo —Draco sonrió tristemente y se puso la ropa interior, antes de acercarse a Harry y darle un beso en los labios —, a veces los amigos también estamos para esto.

 

 

Harry lo miró largamente y apretó los labios.

 

 

—¿Eres mi amigo de despecho?

 

 

—Está bien, Harry, en serio, duerme y mañana las cosas se verán mejor.

 

 

Harry estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Draco no le dio oportunidad, tomó sus ropas del suelo y se desapareció, dejándolo solo.

 

 

Harry se hizo un ovillo en su cama y suspiró. Solo eso había significado para Draco, porque Draco no estaba enamorado de él, lo quería como amigo y se había acostado con él porque sabía que era lo que necesitaba en ese momento y nada más. No imaginó cómo las cosas podrían estar mejor al día siguiente.

 

 

17 de diciembre de 2001

Casa de Harry

Hora del almuerzo

 

 

Harry miró hacia los folletos que su amiga había traído esa tarde, estaban todos esparcidos sobre la mesa, y ella hablaba sin parar de todas las ventajas de estudiar en un lugar muggle, el curso duraba apenas un año, y luego podría   hacer una convalidación para hacer un año más en una de las Universidades mágicas de Reino Unido; Harry no podía negar que tenía muchas ventajas estudiar en un lugar muggle, no habría la presión de ser Harry Potter, quien podría ser un auror, o un jugador de quidditch profesional, ni el miedo de que cada vez que alguien se le acercara fuera por interés. Además, sabía que tenía ese empleo porque sus amigos lo querían ayudar, pero tampoco se trataba de aprovecharse de la situación, si no espabilaba pronto perjudicaría el negocio y era lo menos que quería. Además probablemente Draco no lo ayudaría más a hacer los cierres de mes, no después de lo que había pasado un par de noches atrás. No podía dejar de sentirse mal por eso.

 

 

—Entiendo que lo de Peter te tiene mal, pero es momento de salir adelante; en enero empiezan las clases.

 

 

Harry miró a Hermione y frunció el ceño. Peter, se suponía que debía estar triste por él, y no pensando en Draco; sin embargo no le había costado nada juntar todas sus cosas en una caja al día siguiente de la ruptura y mandarlas de vuelta; y así de simple había cerrado ese capítulo de su vida.

 

 

—Estoy segura de que Draco me apoyaría —suspiró Hermione, mirando hacia la chimenea, como si el chico fuera a aparecer de pronto. Pero Harry sabía que no sucedería —, es una pena que siga enfermo.

 

 

Y por supuesto que Harry sabía que eso era mentira. Harry había ido a buscarlo a casa y no había podido acceder por la chimenea, Draco le había mandado una escueta carta diciéndole que estaba muy resfriado y no quería poner en riesgo a las niñas. Incluso había ido a la tienda y solo se había encontrado con ese tal Adam, un chico recién salido de Hogwarts que Draco había contratado un par de meses antes para que lo ayudara; el chico le había dicho que Draco estaba enfermo y que probablemente se tomaría toda la semana. Harry nunca pensó que lo extrañaría tanto.

 

 

—¿Harry?

 

 

—Lo siento, Hermione. Draco no aparecerá, está resfriado y no quiere siquiera acercarse a la casa.

 

 

—Sí, Ron me contó; tiene razón, ojalá sane pronto, la mamá de Ron quiere invitarlo a la Madriguera para navidad.

 

 

Harry sonrió tristemente, ¿acaso no lo vería hasta navidad?, ¿qué le diría cuando lo viera?, ¿cómo actuarían?...

 

 

—¿Seguro que estás bien?

 

 

—Sí. Hermione, gracias por traer todo esto, yo he pensado que tienen razón, tomaré el curso.

 

 

Hermione sonrió satisfecha, y pese a que ella tenía sus propias clases, prometió ayudarlo. Harry se dejó llevar por la conversación, pero su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la ausencia de Draco y a cuánto lo extrañaba.

 

_18 de diciembre de 2001_

_Bar en las afueras del Soho_

 

 

Draco bebió de un solo trago su vaso de whisky y suspiró, ni siquiera miraba hacia la pista de baile, abarrotada de gente pese a hacer mucho frío afuera. Habían pasado tres días y pensaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiéndose, pero no sabía qué más hacer. La situación era mucho más complicada de lo que había imaginado. Harry le había escrito todos los días, expresando cuán culpable se sentía por lo que había pasado y que quería remediarlo, pero Draco ni siquiera imaginaba cómo eso se podía arreglar.

 

 

—Uno más —pidió al barman, mientras agitaba un poco el vaso en el aire.

 

 

—Que sean dos —dijo una voz a su derecha y Draco se tensó, mientras un chico se sentaba junto a él.

 

 

Draco observó a Nicolas, tan guapo como siempre, sentado a su lado, y negó con la cabeza, de él también había huido en un inicio. Nicolas permaneció en silencio mientras el barman les servía las bebidas.

 

 

—Quién diría que te encontraría por aquí… Había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verte alguna vez.

 

 

—Bueno, pues ya me viste —Draco se encogió de hombros y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de whisky —, ahora déjame en paz.

 

 

Nicolas frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—Te vez hecho mierda.

 

 

—Gracias.

 

 

—Nunca dejaste que te explicara toda la situación —le contó Nicolas con calma, Draco puso los ojos en blanco pero pensó que era mejor escuchar eso que seguir dándole vueltas a lo de Harry. —Peter está en el comité para elección de personal permanente, yo quería quedarme a trabajar aquí, pero hay muchos candidatos, así que me dijo que su novio tenía un amigo entrometido que siempre estaba dando la lata y que quería que alguien lo entretuviera, que sí estaba dispuesto a quedarme en el Banco, tendía que ayudarlo.

 

 

—Qué genial, soy el amigo que da la lata.

 

 

—Sabes muy bien que Peter pensaba que Harry estaba un poco enamorado de ti y que tú también lo estabas de él… —Nicolas se encogió de hombros —Cuando te conocí congeniamos tanto que me asusté… te imaginaba completamente diferente, no pensé que serías un chico tan genial, ni que me gustarías tanto… por eso dejé de buscarte; le dije a Peter que no quería ningún trato, pero luego…

 

 

—Luego yo te busqué.

 

 

—Y por un momento pensé decirte todo allí mismo, pero no pude y luego…

 

 

—Luego lo descubrí y se acabó la historia.

 

 

—Fui honesto en todo lo demás, Draco —Nicolas le puso una mano sobre el brazo y lo acarició lentamente —, nunca te mentí, me gustabas… me gustas y no quería que te enteraras de esa manera…

 

 

—Supongo que igual y Peter te dio el contrato.

 

 

—Renuncié, ¿Harry no te lo contó? A los pocos días, cuando perdí las esperanzas de que me dejaras explicarte… no tenía sentido estar allí, ahora ando buscando trabajos en el extranjero, hay un Banco mágico en España que parece estar entusiasmado conmigo, pero no me darán una respuesta hasta después de las fiestas.

 

 

—Pues, lamento que hayas perdido el empleo, pero ahora mismo tengo otros problemas en la cabeza.

 

 

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿te peleaste con Harry?

 

 

—Bueno fuera eso… —Draco permitió que Nicolas le invitara otra copa y empezó a contarle lo que había pasado, pero no le dijo que estaba enamorado de Harry, solo que se sentía confundido y que no sabía qué hacer con eso.

 

 

Esa noche Draco descubrió que los amigos pueden darte otro tipo de consuelo diferente al sexo; mientras se dejaba abrazar por Nicolas en la cama, y le acariciaba el cabello, solo ayudándolo a dormir.

 

 

 

22 de diciembre de 2001, departamento de Draco.

 

 

 

Harry intentaba todas las noches, antes de dormir, aparecer en el departamento de Draco, y siempre estaba bloqueado, hasta esa noche. Parpadeó confundido, mientras miraba alrededor, las luces estaban apagadas y todo estaba silencioso.

 

 

—¿Draco? —llamó en un susurró y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco al ver a Nicolas, en pijama, saliendo de allí.

 

 

—Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó el chico, mientras encendía las luces, demostrando más familiaridad de la que Harry había esperado.

 

 

—¿Draco está contigo?

 

 

—Está durmiendo en este momento… apenas se ha recuperado del resfriado.

 

 

—Ah… yo pensé que tal vez podría hablar con él.

 

 

—Eso no va ser posible, es importante que duerma, además esto me da la oportunidad de hablar contigo, si me permites.

 

 

Harry suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá, escuchó como Nicolas le contaba la historia de Peter y la forma en que lo había prácticamente obligado a salir con Draco, como después se había enamorado de él, para finalmente decirle que Draco había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad un par de días antes.

 

 

—Pero él… —Harry buscó la forma de poner en palabras lo que sentía, pero no podía.

 

 

—Lo sé. —Nicolas se inclinó un poco más hacia el frente y le puso la mano sobre el brazo —, Draco me lo contó, lo que pasó entre ustedes el día que terminaste con Peter, y se siente incómodo, piensa que ha arruinado todo; a veces los amigos no deben acostarse juntos, pero te pido que le des tiempo, lo conozco, y estoy seguro que en poco tiempo se le pasará, él solo necesita terminar de asimilarlo.

 

 

Harry lo miró sorprendido, si Draco se lo había contado era porque realmente tenía confianza y estaba planteándose tener una relación seria con él, y eso le dolía mucho más de lo que había esperado.

 

 

Cuando Harry desapareció por la chimenea, Draco salió de la habitación, caminando lentamente y se sentó junto a Nicolas.

 

 

—Gracias —le susurró, antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

 

 

Nicolas se encogió de hombros.

 

 

—Realmente él te quiere, son buenos amigos y no deberías dejar que esto arruine su amistad, fue una tontería de borrachos y nada más —sonrió Nicolas, antes de besarlo nuevamente, de manera tímida, sin saber si Draco se resistiría.

 

 

Draco asintió y permitió que el beso ganara intensidad; había enviado a Nicolas para evitar ver a Harry, pero sabía que no podía vivir huyendo de él, sobre todo porque extrañaba también a las niñas, llevaba más de una semana sin verlas.

 

 

—¿Irás conmigo en navidad a la Madriguera? El año pasado la guerra acababa de terminar, así que no lo celebramos, por lo que se puede llamar nuestra primera navidad luego de todo lo que pasó, es un gran evento —le susurró mucho más tarde, mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Nicolas, luego de haber hecho el amor por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado. Realmente él sabía que no tenía una oportunidad con Harry y con Nicolas las cosas eran mucho más sencillas.

 

 

—Por supuesto, pero solo si eso no pone incómodo a nadie, no quiero causarte problemas —Nicolas bostezó y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido casi inmediatamente, pero Draco no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, recordando el rostro abatido de Harry cuando había desaparecido unas horas antes.

_25 de Diciembre de 2001_

_Navidad en la Madriguera_

 

Harry sonrió contento al ver los regalos de las niñas, ellas estaban tan grandes que solas habían podido destrozar el papel regalo en que venían envueltos los suéteres que la señora Weasley les había tejido, así como todos los otros regalos que les habían dado, que iban desde juguetes educativos por parte de Hermione hasta un columpio doble de parte de Draco, con quien apenas había hablado y que permanecía pegado a Nicolas durante toda la noche.

 

 

Al parecer todos se estaban tomando bastante bien la presencia de Nicolas en  la reunión, previamente Draco les había contado la historia completa y todos parecían complacidos con que pese a que lo que en un inicio había sido una obligación, terminara en una relación que parecía ser seria. Todos menos Harry, que no dejaba de sentirse herido por la frialdad con que Draco lo trataba a él.

 

 

Draco miraba desde el otro lado del salón a las niñas, que ya habían aprendido a decir _Daco_ cada vez que lo veían, mientras Nicolas lo tenía tomado de la mano y hablaba con los gemelos Weasley acerca de unas maldiciones que había estudiado que podrían surgir en el Banco de España, al que estaba postulando.

 

 

Hermione y Ron, junto a Harry, hablaban animadamente de la fiesta que podrían dar en año nuevo y trataban de convencer a Harry de que fuera con ellos y dejara a las niñas en la Madriguera, cuando el primer estallido se escuchó en el jardín.

 

 

Nicolas parpadeó confundido mientras era lanzado a un lado por Draco, que estaba en pie, con la varita en alto y alerta, a su alrededor todo fue desorden y caos por un instante, mientras todos gritaban órdenes que no entendía, hasta que Draco lo levantó y lo empujó junto a la señora Weasley.

 

 

—¡Muévete! —le gritó Draco, haciéndolo reaccionar —, toma a las niñas y síguela.

 

 

Nicolas corrió junto a la señora Weasley y levantó a ambas niñas en brazos, no creyendo posible que un ataque se estuviera desarrollando, mientras ella lo empujaba a la cocina, y luego a un armario, en cuanto la puerta se cerró supo que estaban en un lugar protegido por más de un hechizo.

 

 

—No puedo creerlo, los chicos insistieron en tener el lugar habilitado y… —la señora Weasley levantó a Iris en brazos, que lloraba y trató de consolarla, Nicolas hizo lo mismo con Alhelí y asintió.

 

 

—¿Ellos esperaban un ataque?

 

 

—Apenas ha pasado un año, es normal esperar ataques, no todos los mortífagos han sido apresados… Los chicos lo solucionaran, no debes temer.

 

*

 

 

Harry se lanzó al piso y vio a su lado a Draco, con la varita en alto y el ceño fruncido, pero pareció relajarse un poco cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.  

 

 

—A la de tres, yo voy por la izquierda, tú por la derecha —le susurró Draco, estaban escondidos tras un mueble, habían dejado de ver a los demás pero podían ver a los mortífagos enmascarados delante de ellos. Eran cuatro.

 

 

—De acuerdo —asintió Harry y antes de levantarse le apretó el brazo. Draco le sonrió con confianza y algo cálido y poderoso se instaló en su pecho. No había luchado todo lo que había luchado para luego dejarse asesinar por un grupo de desubicados.

 

 

La batalla continuó por más de media hora, pronto Ron y Hermione estuvieron a su lado, como en los viejos tiempos y antes de que llegaran los aurores ya tenían a todos atados y apresados en el jardín.

 

 

—Creo que mi mamá se enfadará un poco —comento George, mientras los aurores aparecían —, han destrozado la sala.

 

 

—Y el árbol —comentó Draco, apoyándose en la reja del jardín.

 

 

—Menos mal que estábamos todos aquí, si es que hubieran atacado cuando nos hubiéramos ido, otro sería el cantar —le comentó Harry, apoyándose también en la reja, junto a Draco y aprovechando que George se fue a ver los daños en el otro lado del jardín para conversar con Draco a solas, como no había tenido oportunidad en toda la noche.

 

 

Draco lo observó y asintió, estuvo tentado a ir tras George, pero se dijo que debía enfrentar esa conversación de una vez por todas.  

 

 

—Draco… Nicolas me dijo…

 

 

—Lo sé, me lo contó —medio mintió Draco —, y sé que no he actuado bien, y siento que estás incómodo con todo esto, pero… hay que olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

 

 

—Yo quiero estar seguro de que estás bien, que… —Harry negó con la cabeza —, le he dado muchas vueltas a lo que pasó esa noche —Draco se sonrojó y apartó un poco la mirada, pero Harry no se detuvo —, fue todo tan rápido que  temo haberme aprovechado de ti, el alcohol no es excusa, pero había bebido demasiado y soy consciente de que ni siquiera te pregunté si estaba bien o… nada en realidad. Luego saliste prácticamente huyendo y pensé que lo había arruinado todo.

 

 

—Si no hubiera estado de acuerdo, te hubiera detenido —reconoció Draco, era verdad, la forma como todo ocurrió lo dejó pasmado por mucho tiempo, pero tenía que ser honesto, él permitió que eso pasara, en el fondo él había deseado que Harry lo tomara como ningún otro había hecho. —Estábamos un poco borrachos y no debimos hacerlo, pero lo he superado. Y se lo conté a Nicolas porque no quiero empezar una relación con una mentira. —y Draco sabía que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no podía hacer más que mentir, para que Harry dejara de sentirse culpable y para que él pudiera empezar a olvidarlo.

 

 

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y luego negó con la cabeza. Draco estaba con Nicolas y parecía feliz, ¿quién era él para destrozar eso?

 

 

—Yo solo quiero que seamos como antes, que vengas en las mañanas a ayudarme con las niñas y que algunas veces paseemos juntos… quiero recuperar a mi amigo.

 

 

—Nunca dejaré de ser tu amigo —le sonrió Draco, apretándole el brazo —, lamento haber hecho un gran lío de esto, yo solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo… te prometo que no dejaré que esto se interponga entre nosotros. ¿De acuerdo? Es historia antigua.

 

 

Harry sabía que no tenía otra opción, no había otra forma en que Draco siguiera a su lado, y tal vez él solo estaba confundido, tal vez solo lo extrañaba demasiado y eso era todo.

 

 

—Te extrañé —le susurró finalmente.

 

 

—Yo también, Harry, yo también, a los tres.

 

 

Y Harry asintió, sintiendo celos por primera vez de sus niñas, Draco los quería a los tres, no a él, si estaba cerca era por Ginny, porque era el padrino de las niñas y porque era amigo de ella. Su amistad con Harry solo era consecuencia de eso.

 

 

Los cuatro mortífagos que atacaron la madriguera fueron llevados a Azkaban, eran el hijo menor y los sobrinos de Avery, quien había muerto en la batalla final y quienes clamaban venganza. Todos permanecieron reparando la casa y bebiendo hasta el amanecer del día siguiente; fue una noche intensa, pero Harry notó el cambio en Draco, después de la charla que habían tenido en el jardín, parecía que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.

 

 

La señora Weasley estaba sirviendo el desayuno cuando las protecciones le indicaron que alguien quería entrar a la propiedad, todos con la varita en mano fueron hasta la puerta, las expresiones se tornaron de alerta a sorpresa cuando descubrieron que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Peter. Parecía seriamente asustado.

 

 

—Lo dijeron en la radio, tomé un traslador de emergencia porque no sabían realmente cuántos salieron heridos y yo pensé que tú… —Peter, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano negó con la cabeza, estaba sentado en el sofá, junto a Harry, mientras los demás fingían no escucharlos desde el comedor —, temí que te hubiera pasado algo y que lo último que te hubiera dicho fueran esas cosas desagradables.

 

 

Harry le explicó cómo fue el ataque y que todos estaban bien, sintió algo de cariño al verlo así de preocupado, cruzando todo el continente solo para asegurarse.

 

 

—Lamento lo que pasó, es decir la forma en que terminamos —confesó Harry —, yo te quiero mucho pero siento que nosotros… ya no funcionamos.

 

—Lo sé —reconoció Peter, mirándolo seriamente —, hace más de un año me enamoré de ti, del chico que quería detener al loco que asesinó a sus padres y amigos, aún a costa de su vida, del chico que pese a tener miedo, arriesgaba todo, pero ese chico ya no está. Las niñas eran algo que no me esperaba… te cambiaron completamente y yo no estoy listo para eso, para tener una familia, ser un padre, para ser la persona que necesitas que sea.

 

 

—Lo sé, yo debí darme cuenta, pensé que podríamos hacerlo funcionar. Sé que ya no soy ese chico del que hablas, ahora solo soy un padre soltero tratando de hacer lo mejor para sus hijas… aunque no tenga la más remota idea de cómo…  —Harry suspiró —, reconozco que he cambiado, pero no me arrepiento de nada de eso, de tenerlas a ellas… ellas son ahora mi vida, y pensé que con el tiempo tú lo entenderías…

 

 

—Desde que terminamos, he pensado mucho, y sé que tienes razón, te quiero, y sé que sigo enamorado de ti, que si las cosas fueran diferentes tú y yo seguiríamos tan bien como antes, pero las cosas ya no son las de antes y debo reconocer que por más que te quiera, no siento estar listo para tenerlas a ellas en nuestras vidas, para compartirte con nadie… No he madurado como lo has hecho tú, y sé que no es algo que hayas planeado, es algo que pasó, algo sobre lo que no tienes control.

 

 

—Peter… —Harry apretó su mano y suspiró, también lo extrañaba, por supuesto, pero sabía que el chico tenía razón.

 

 

—Al menos… seamos amigos, esta noche me di cuenta de cuánto me importas, después de todo lo que hemos compartido… No quiero que sigamos enojados.

 

 

—Yo tampoco quiero que sigamos enojados.

 

 

Draco frunció el ceño y Nicolas le apretó un poco el brazo, llamando su atención, aunque todos pudieron ver a Harry dándole un suave beso en los labios a Peter y luego abrazándolo largamente.

 

 

—No harán las paces —susurró Hermione —, pero Peter es una buena persona, solo que estaba fuera de control, es un gran amigo, peleó con nosotros codo a codo.

 

 

—Es cierto, es un gran tipo —reconoció Ron, asintiendo.

 

 

Peter se abrazó a Harry con fuerza, sabiendo que era la despedida correcta para dos personas que se habían querido tanto y declinó la invitación a desayunar, alegando que quería volver a casa, había dejado a su madre bastante preocupada.

 

 

No fue hasta esa noche, luego de que hicieran dormir a las niñas, que Harry se sentó delante de la chimenea, con una botella de cerveza y pensó en todo lo que ese año le había traído. La aventura de ser padre, el conocer a Draco de una manera que no pensó conocer jamás, dejar de amar a Peter…

 

 

—A tu salud, Ginny —dijo hacia el aire, recordando a su amiga —, gracias por el hermoso regalo que son nuestras hijas, gracias por Draco, por haberlo hecho tu amigo y su padrino… por traerlo también a mi vida.

 

 

Miró la foto sobre la chimenea, Ginny en uno de los jardines de la Escuela, con su cabello rojo fuego volando al aire y sonrió, imaginándola feliz, en algún lugar mejor, observándolos y cuidándolos.

 

 

_31 de julio de 2002_

 

 

 

Los aurores habían atrapado a varios grupos de mortífagos, todos tratando de escapar del país, sin intenciones de atacar a ningún miembro de la Orden, aun así las casas de todos los que habían tenido un papel importante en la guerra estaban protegidas por aurores, con hechizos especiales de alerta; los señores Weasley, al igual que Harry, rechazaron ese tipo de protección, sabiendo que de alguna manera era dejar la puerta de su vida privada al Ministerio.

 

 

Nicolas finalmente había conseguido el trabajo en España y Draco iba y venía cada fin de semana, el resto de los días iba a desayunar con Harry y las niñas, que cada vez sabían hablar y caminar con más soltura; luego de desayunar las dejaban en la Madriguera y Harry iba a sus clases de administración, lo que le daba la oportunidad de interactuar con muggles que no lo veían embobados al escuchar su nombre. Había empezado a salir un poco más con algunos de ellos, pero nada serio, ni siquiera mencionaba a las niñas, era como tener una doble vida.

 

 

Hermione y Ron lo ayudaban en las tardes, turnándose para ayudarlo con las niñas para que él pudiera seguir trabajando en la tienda y en las noches Draco lo acompañaba mientras estudiaba. Su vida se había vuelto una agradable rutina, aunque algunas veces, sobre todo los fines de semana, extrañaba a Draco, a veces lo imaginaba cansándose de esa relación a distancia con Nicolas y volviendo a sus brazos. Aunque por supuesto que sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Draco parecía cada vez más y más enamorado de Nicolas y temía el día en que le dijera que se iría definitivamente a España, donde además vivía la familia de Nicolas.

 

 

Para su cumpleaños número veintidós habían planeado una gran fiesta, en una discoteca del centro de Londres, muggle completamente pues iban algunos de sus amigos de la escuela de administración, y aunque Harry no se sentía contento de hacerse más viejo, sí de tener tantos amigos y gente alrededor; al final sentía que tenía una gran familia y no podía dejar de dar gracias por eso.

 

 

A diferencia del año anterior, esta vez no se emborrachó, pero si bailó mucho, incluso con Draco y Nicolas (que había tomado unos días libres para asistir), pero no podía dejar de mirar con cierta envidia la interacción entre ambos, trató de repetirse que solo era la añoranza por tener algo así, no porque sentía cosas por Draco, pero por más que lo intentó, no consiguió engañarse a sí mismo. Lo único que le dio un poco de satisfacción fue la mirada molesta de Draco cuando un chico de su curso, Leo, finalmente lo besó junto a una pared, antes de invitarlo a su departamento.  Por supuesto que Harry sabía que no era algo serio, pero no le importó el pasar un buen rato con él, sabiendo que luego las cosas no se pondrían raras.

 

 

_Londres_

_Sala de Apariciones Internacionales_

_19 de Diciembre de 2002_

 

 

Draco miró el anillo en su mano una vez más y suspiró. Harry y él no tenían ninguna oportunidad y Nicolas era lo más apropiado para él. La familia de Nicolas había decidido pasar las fiestas en España, así que Nicolas no podría estar en Inglaterra ese año, y Draco no quería perderse las fiestas en casa, así que había estado toda la semana en Madrid, en el departamento del chico,  y unas horas antes de regresar a casa le había pedido que se enlazaran. Y Draco había dicho que sí. Nicolas había prometido terminar su contrato con el banco en poco más de seis meses y luego volver a casa, instalarse en Inglaterra porque sabía que Draco jamás se apartaría de su familia y realizar el enlace. ¿Qué más podía pedir alguien?. Apretó los labios cuando, al salir del cuarto de apariciones, vio a Harry, con las niñas, ambas ya mucho más grandes y sosteniendo letreros con su nombre, como si fuera un pasajero desconocido. Draco corrió hacia ellas y las levantó en brazos, las besó con cariño mientras ambas parloteaban y luego le dio una mirada a Harry. Supo exactamente el momento en que vio el anillo, sus ojos parecieron empañarse un instante, antes de sonreír.

 

 

—Harry… —le dijo con cautela, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

 

 

—Vaya es… te felicito —murmuró, tratando de sentirse feliz por su amigo. Aunque sabía que no podía.

 

 

—Pensaba decírselo a la pandilla completa en la cena de navidad, no esperaba que me recogieran de la estación —confesó Draco, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

 

 

—Les va encantar la idea —asintió Harry, tomando a Iris de la mano mientras Draco hacía lo mismo con Alhelí.

 

 

Y la idea por supuesto que les había encantado, la señora Weasley había exigido que la boda se realizara en el jardín de su casa, y que la dejaran encargarse de todos los detalles, Draco tuvo que reconocer que pensó en su madre, seguramente ella hubiera exigido lo mismo, pero ella ya no estaba más. Abrazó a la señora Weasley y le prometió que se lo diría a Nicolas, incluso que lo convencería de hacerlo.

 

 

La velada transcurrió entre planes para organizar la boda y la despedida de soltero, todos parecían contentos y felices, todos menos Harry, que se había ido hasta el jardín, donde fumaba un cigarro a escondidas, meditando.

 

 

—Harry, qué feo hábito —le recriminó Hermione, quitándole el paquete de cigarros y tomando uno también.

 

 

—Tu secreto por mi secreto —le sonrió tristemente, siempre le decía lo mismo, luego de descubrir que ella también fumaba algunas veces.

 

 

—Pienso que esta vez tienes más de un secreto.

 

 

Harry se encogió de hombros, pronto empezaría a nevar y podrían sacar a las niñas a la mañana siguiente a jugar en la nieve, sería divertido, incluso podrían volar un rato.

 

 

—Oh, Harry —suspiró ella con pena, Harry frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería su amiga —, ¿alguna vez siquiera intentaste decírselo?

 

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Que estás enamorado de él.

 

Harry la miró y luego hacia el interior de la casa, Draco había levantado en brazos a Iris y la hacía girar al compás de una canción antigua, Ron hacía lo mismo con Alhelí, tragó fuerte y no pudo aguantarse más.

 

 

—No, y porque él es feliz con Nicolas, merece ser feliz, no que yo estropee todo lo que tenemos aquí por una tontería.

 

 

—Estar enamorado no es una tontería.

 

 

—Estar enamorado de uno tus mejores amigos y que además se va casar sí lo es, Hermione.

 

Hermione suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y Harry, por primera vez reconoció que si bien era una tontería, también era algo que le daba pena. Sentía pena de sí mismo, enamorado de un inalcanzable, y porque había tenido la oportunidad muchos meses antes y la había desaprovechado, si hubiera insistido, si hubiera sido honesto… nada de eso valía, Draco se enlazaría y lo perdería para siempre, lo único que podía hacer era sujetarse con uñas y dientes a su amistad, no dejar que jamás se diera cuenta.

 

 

*

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVgixOjGhVU>

# A Great Big World - "Say Something"

 

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'll be the one if you want me to

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

 

And I... am feeling so small

It was over my head

I know nothing at all

And I... will stumble and fall

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

Anywhere I would've followed you

Say something, I'm giving up on you

 

And I... will swallow my pride

You're the one that I love

And I'm saying goodbye

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-Ooh)

Say something, I'm giving up on you

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something...

 

 

 

*

_Castle Hill Hospital_

_Cottingham, Yorkshire_

_31 de diciembre de 2002_

Kara realizó sus rondas como de costumbre, solo le faltaba la última habitación, la de un chico probablemente de veinte años que había sido encontrado más de dos años atrás en medio de un bosque, al parecer lo habían asaltado. Permanecía en coma desde entonces, ni siquiera necesitaba de las máquinas para sobrevivir, solo parecía dormido. No habían encontrado documentos ni nada que les indicara su nombre, así que lo llamaban el chico del bosque. Era guapo, tenía que reconocerlo, aunque ahora lucía extremadamente delgado y con barba.

 

Kara midió su presión y su temperatura, cuando estaba por poner un estetoscopio en su pecho, una mano le sujetó la muñeca con inusitada fuerza, haciéndola gritar.

 

—Qué… —intentó hablar el chico, pero su garganta ardía, sentía su cuerpo ausente, era aterrorizante.

 

—Oh, por Dios, has despertado… nadie lo va creer —le dijo la chica, mirándolo con atención. —Llamaré a los doctores… es un milagro, un verdadero milagro.

 

El chico miró a la chica salir por la puerta y estudió el lugar en el que estaba, un hospital, muggle probablemente. Un instante después un grupo de doctores lo rodearon y le hicieron mil preguntas y pruebas, él no entendía nada, solo que había estado en coma por casi tres años y que pensaban que era muggle. Su varita seguramente había sido extraviada por algún lugar durante la batalla… la batalla, ¿cómo iría la guerra?, ¿qué habría pasado con Ginny y sus amigos?, con Harry y todos los demás…

 

Kara miró hacia la historia y tachó el nombre que decía “chico del bosque” y escribió el nombre que el chico les había dicho un rato antes: Seamus Finigan.

 

*

 

Continuará-------


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos... 
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza, pero el fin de semana tuve que trabajar, y realmente me descuadró todos los planes, pero finalmente llego con la última parte de esta pequeña historia. 
> 
> A leer...!!!

**Tercera parte**

 

 

 

Julio 2003

 

A veces la vida se iba muy rápido, pensó Draco, mientras inauguraba la segunda tienda de pociones, en Hogsmade. Había conseguido el local gracias a Harry, que había intercedido con la heredera de una vieja casa casi al final del pueblo, su madre había muerto y no quería venderla, aunque el lugar estaba muy bien valorado y no lo utilizaba para  nada. Finalmente la chica había accedido, Draco lo sabía, porque a la última negociación Harry había asistido, como su asesor.

 

 

Nicolas había tomado varios días libres y había llegado, con una canasta llena de chocolates de Suiza como regalo, y lo había ayudado en los últimos detalles.

 

 

Las niñas se habían acostumbrado ya a verlos juntos y sabían llamarlo “tío Nicolas” cada vez que querían que les compre algo. Nicolas era mucho más consentidor que Draco con ellas, y les daba dulces a escondidas, para que Harry no les llamara la atención por comer dulces antes de cenar.

 

 

Harry estaba cada vez más ocupado, con la tienda y preparándose para tomar un curso más, esta vez en el mundo mágico, sobre administración, efectivamente el curso que Hermione prácticamente lo había obligado a seguir había rendido frutos y ahora casi nunca necesitaba ayuda de Draco, aunque eso solo hacía que pasaran menos tiempo juntos.

 

 

Al menos Draco había tenido la delicadeza de poner fecha para su boda el diez de agosto, después del cumpleaños de Harry, quien esta vez decía solo querer una cena tranquila con sus amigos. Y la cena realmente hubiera sido tranquila si es que una lechuza del Ministerio no hubiera irrumpido cuando recién estaban sirviendo los aperitivos, cortesía de la señora Weasley.

 

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Por la presente se le comunica la demanda del señor Seamus Finigan hacia su persona, reclamando la tenencia de sus hijas, Iris y Alhelí Potter, quienes asegura son hijas propias y de Ginevra Weasley, y no de usted, como afirma._

_Comprendemos la delicadeza del caso y el Ministerio está manejando el asunto en el más estricto privado, por lo que no debe preocuparse por el acoso de la prensa para el día de la citación, la cual se llevará a cabo el lunes 5 de agosto del presente. Le sugerimos ir con un abogado. Por el momento no es necesario que traiga a las niñas consigo._

_Atentamente_

_Thimoty Hicks_

_Jefe de la Aplicación de ley para la Familia Mágica_

La carta pasó de mano en mano, los rostros variaban de la incredulidad a la sorpresa y el terror.

 

Al inicio todos pensaron que era un error, no podía ser cierto porque Seamus lamentablemente había muerto. Dean había bebido su copa de whisky de un solo trago y se había servido más, negándose a creer que aquello fuera gracioso. Su mejor amigo no podía estar vivo.

 

Draco argumentó que alguien podía estarse haciendo pasar por el finado Seamus y que lo mejor era aumentar las protecciones hasta que todo se resolviera. Hermione, que había empezado a hacer prácticas en el área legal del Ministerio se encargó de hacer varias consultas por red flu hasta que se convenció de que tendría que ir ella misma a hacer las averiguaciones. Ron fue con ella.

 

 

Entre tanto, Harry solo podía mirar a sus hijas, a sus más grandes tesoros, tratando de encontrar algún parecido con él, algo que le dijera, “ _¿ves?, tienen tu nariz, evidentemente son tus hijas”_ pero lo cierto era que las niñas cada día eran más parecidas a Ginny, tenían el cabello lacio y rojo fuego, la piel pálida y sin ninguna peca, si bien era cierto, tenían los ojos verdes, también lo eran los de la madre de Seamus, y probablemente de muchas otras personas más en el mundo.

 

—Ella me lo dijo —masculló Draco, sentándose a su lado, con dos copas de whisky, Harry normalmente no bebía mucho cuando las niñas estaban en casa pero sabía que realmente necesitaba un trago.

 

Harry lo miró confundido y él continuó:

 

—Ginny, cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, le estaba preparando pociones para las náuseas y me dijo que extrañaba a Seamus, y le dije que era muy probable que su hijo saliera igual a él, y allí fue cuando me lo dijo, que era tuyo. No tenía dudas, Harry. Ella sabía que eran tuyas. —Draco tomó el brazo de Harry, obligándolo a mirarlo —Son tuyas, no lo dudes ni por un instante, no insultes a Ginny de esa manera.

 

—No lo hago —protestó Harry, sorprendido de la defensa de Draco —, lamento darte esa impresión.

 

—Ella era mi mejor amiga, y una mujer honesta, lo que pasó entre ustedes… tuvimos pequeñas charlas sobre eso, ella te quería un montón, eras muy especial para ella, y si ella hubiera dudado, por un segundo siquiera, que eran tus hijas, me lo hubiera dicho.

 

—Yo también la quería mucho, siempre pensé en ella como la mujer de mi vida, ella lo sabía.

 

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás —aseguró Draco, un instante después Nicolas se sentó junto a él y Harry sintió que el momento entre ellos se había roto, siguió mirando  a sus hijas, convenciéndose de que eran suyas, suyas y de Ginny.

 

Un par de horas después, luego de que las niñas se quedaran dormidas en su habitación, la mayoría de ellos seguían allí, bebiendo y comiendo con desgana, como si en lugar de una celebración por cumpleaños estuvieran en un funeral; esperando por las noticias que Hermione podría traer.

Ella apareció, junto a Ron, por la expresión de ambos, Harry sabía que tenían problemas.

 

—Seamus fue encontrado en un hospital muggle, despertó hace unos meses. Su familia se había mudado y le costó mucho encontrarlos. Cuando lo hizo preguntó por la guerra y  por Ginny, su madre le contó lo de las niñas. Él no se apareció antes porque estaba en rehabilitación y no quería que nadie supiera nada hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado. Indica que por la edad de las niñas, ellas son suyas y está exigiendo una prueba de paternidad. El Ministerio considera que probablemente tiene derecho, dada su relación con Ginny, pero quieren escuchar tu testimonio primero —Explicó rápidamente Hermione –Hemos conseguido su dirección, se está quedando en Howth, donde se había mudado su familia luego de que él fuera declarado muerto.

 

—Debo ir a hablar con él —dijo rápidamente Harry, poniéndose en pie.

 

—De ninguna manera —le atajó Hermione —, es interferir con el juicio. 

 

—Ella tiene razón, Harry  —aceptó Draco —lo mejor será que te quedes en casa y empecemos a armar la defensa para el juicio.

 

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? —preguntó sorprendido, mirando brevemente hacia el techo, como si pudiera ver a través de el a las niñas, _a sus niñas,_ durmiendo —, él no puede presumir que…

 

—Sin ofender a nadie —comentó Nicolas sonando calmado —, en realidad sí que lo puede presumir, él era novio de Ginny, las fechas están cerca de la última vez que probablemente estuvo con ella.

 

—No creo que eso ayude, amigo —murmuró Ron, ligeramente sonrojado.

 

—Weasley tiene razón —aceptó Draco, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Nicolas, por supuesto que tenía sentido, pero no era necesario decirlo en voz alta.

 

—Dame la dirección, Hermione —pidió Dean, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, sentado en una esquina, bebiendo silenciosamente.

 

—Dean… —suspiró Draco, acercándose a él —, no sé si eso sea buena idea tampoco.

 

—Eso no sería interferir en el juicio —se defendió el chico —además, él era… es mi amigo —su voz se quebró y tomó una bocanada de aire, antes de continuar —, mi mejor amigo y no me pueden decir que está vivo y que no puedo… Hermione dame la dirección.

 

—Él tiene razón —asintió Ron, sentándose por fin y jalando a Hermione con él —estamos olvidando que el punto es que Seamus, el que todos pensamos que había muerto hace casi tres años, está vivo… él no murió, y eso es algo increíble.

 

Harry asintió, sentándose al fin, Nicolas se sentó a su lado y le dio una copa más de whisky, Draco se sentó junto a ellos y suspiró, ninguno parecía cómodo o capaz de decidir qué hacer.

 

 

—Por favor… yo necesito verlo, y sabes bien que puedo averiguar la dirección —insistió Dean, con ojos brillosos, parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas.

 

 

Hermione le dio una mirada a Harry y éste asintió con una mano, sabía que Ron tenía razón, Seamus había sido el mejor amigo de Dean, había sido amigo de todos ellos y estaba vivo… sus sentimientos eran contradictorios, pero no podía obligar a Dean a no buscarlo.

 

 

—Solo… no le digas nada que pueda…

 

 

—Es mi amigo, Hermione, mi mejor amigo —Dean sonrió hacia ella cuando por fin le dio la dirección.

 

 

—Dile —lo detuvo Harry cuando Dean estaba a punto de salir —, dile que todos nosotros nos alegramos de que este vivo, de que esté bien… Que realmente lo hacemos.

 

 

—Por supuesto que se lo diré —asintió el chico, antes de salir, con una gran sonrisa. Draco se preguntó cómo sería ese rencuentro, cómo se sentiría él si descubriera que Ginny estaba viva, seguramente era una sensación maravillosa y envidiaba a Dean por eso.

 

*

 

Harry no durmió esa noche, se pasó la noche sentado en la mecedora de la habitación de las niñas, viéndolas dormir, tratando de memorizar cada sonido y cada gesto. Eran suyas, suyas y de Ginny. Eran suyas y nadie se las iba a quitar. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, aunque, cuando llegó el amanecer, el miedo a perderlas no se había ido del todo.

 

Draco apareció más temprano que de costumbre, parecía recién haber despertado y venia solo, sin Nicolas. A Harry no le extrañó del todo su llegada.

 

 

Draco observó a Harry un instante, él tampoco había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Silenciosamente se sentó junto a su amigo a observar a las niñas, ambas dormían ajenas a todo el temor que ellos sentían en ese momento.

 

*

 

 

Unas horas después Harry había dejado a las niñas en casa de la señora Weasley; no era que le apeteciera estar lejos de sus niñas, pero debían preparar todos los documentos para el juicio; así que pasó toda la mañana junto a Hermione y Draco preparando todo lo necesario. Ella lo representaría y Draco iría con ellos como padrino de las niñas. Aunque no había un vínculo legal en eso, sí que lo había de magia, era su deber velar por ellas y en una situación como esta no podía estar ausente.

 

 

Nicolas y Ron llegaron para la hora del almuerzo y se dedicaron a volar y jugar un rato en el jardín durante la tarde, mientras ellos seguían trabajando. Al anochecer ya tenían todo listo. Al fin, como Hermione había dicho, era un caso sencillo y lo peor que podía pasar era que el juez dictamine que debían hacerles una prueba de paternidad. Lo cual, según opinión de Nicolas, era lo mejor, puesto que así no quedarían dudas ni malos entendidos.

 

 

Harry había estado tan ocupado ese día pensando en lo del juicio que no había reparado en Draco y Nicolas, hasta que después de la cena los vio acaramelados en un sillón de la esquina, parecían estar hablando de algo importante y sus gestos mostraban la intensa intimidad que había entre ellos.

 

 

No le sorprendió que Hermione se sentara junto a él.

 

 

—Si tan solo se lo dijeras…

 

—No. —Harry negó con la cabeza y giró a ver a su amiga. —Si Ron estuviera enamorado de otra y esa otra de él, y estuvieran felices y a punto de casarse, ¿le dirías que lo amas?

 

 

Hermione observó a Ron, que en ese momento hacía jugar a las niñas en el suelo y luego a Draco y Nicolas.

 

 

—Lo siento.

 

 

—No lo hagas. Él es el padrino de las niñas, uno de mis mejores amigos, lo tengo junto a mí en momentos como estos… es más de lo que sé que debería tener.

 

 

Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Harry no dejó de sentirse agradecido por tenerla a ella como confidente.

 

 

*

 

—He pensado —dijo Nicolas unas horas más tarde, cuando, desnudo, se dejaba abrazar por Draco, que solo gruñó para dejarle saber que lo oía —tal vez debamos esperar para la boda…

 

 

Draco se levantó rápidamente, mirándolo atentamente.

 

 

—¿Quieres cancelar la boda?

 

 

—No, por supuesto que no —se defendió rápidamente Nicolas, sentándose también —, pero ¿te das cuenta que si el juicio no sale como debería, o si el proceso se alarga más, nadie estará con ánimos de una boda?

 

—¿Estás seguro de eso? Es decir, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero… ¿no es una excusa para posponerla por alguna extraña razón que no me estás diciendo?

 

 

—Te amo, Draco Malfoy, y no te vas a librar tan fácil de mí —replicó Nicolas, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

 

 

Draco sonrió y se dejó besar y abrazar.

 

 

—Esperemos  a que el juicio pase y luego veremos —replicó, recostándose nuevamente junto a su novio.

 

 

Nicolas asintió y sonrió, apretó más fuerte a Draco entre sus brazos y trató de dormir, aunque su mente no le daba tregua. Draco no le había dicho ni una sola vez que lo amaba en todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación.

 

*

 

 

Harry dejó que Draco acomodara su túnica para que luciera, según el Slytherin, medianamente presentable. Las niñas se habían quedado con su abuela y no las recogerían hasta la tarde. Esperaban que toda esa pesadilla terminara ese día.

 

 

—A veces pienso que solo te encanta hacerme sentir torpe —mencionó Harry, tratando de relegar los acelerados latidos de su corazón por la cercanía de su amigo.

 

 

—Por supuesto que sí, pero no solo es eso, debo hacerte lucir presentable, por más que seas el héroe nacional, nadie quiere un padre despreocupado, demuestra desorden y falta de cuidado y ambos sabemos que eso no eres tú… por lo menos no en cuanto a las niñas.

 

 

—Gracias… Creo.

 

 

Draco observó a Harry y sonrió. Se veía realmente guapo, con su túnica formal y su cabello sujeto en una coleta; aunque se hubiera visto mucho mejor con el cabello suelto, sin embargo no mentía, pese a que sabía que no había manera en que Harry perdiera, no quería que causara mala impresión.

 

 

—Vamos, lo harás bien. Además tenemos una excusa para celebrar, hoy en la tarde, luego de que todo termine.

 

*

 

Mucho más impresionante que ver el salón del Wizengamott, aquel al que Harry pensó que nunca más tendría que volver, fue ver a Seamus; vestido con una túnica formal de color azul; sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello más corto que nunca; se veía delgado y entre sus manos tenía un bastón. Ya por Dean sabía que su recuperación estaba completa, que estaba ganando cada vez más fuerza, pero que había ciertos días en que no tenía suficiente fuerza en sus piernas para caminar sin ayuda del bastón. Dean estaba junto a Seamus; lucía algo impaciente e incómodo, y Harry lo entendía. Por intermedio de Draco sabían que su rencuentro había sido complicado, ya que Seamus lo consideraba un traidor por ser amigo de quienes le habían quitado a sus niñas. Dean tenía la esperanza de que, tan pronto se arreglara todo ese mal entendido, las cosas se calmaran; ni Draco ni Harry pensaban que eso sería así, sabían que, por más injusto que les pareciera, Seamus no formaría nunca parte de su grupo de amigos habitual. Al otro lado de Seamus estaba su madre, una mujer vestida elegantemente, con el cabello rubio recogido en un moño, los ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad mientras recorría la sala; cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry hizo una mueca de desprecio antes de desviar la mirada hacia su hijo.

 

—No le hagas caso —susurró Draco, quien caminaba a su lado.

 

—No lo hago; además no es su madre la que me preocupa. Vamos a sentarnos —Harry señaló hacia el inicio de la sala, donde Hermione ya los esperaba, repasando unos papeles y completamente ajena a todo el alboroto alrededor.

 

Harry pasó junto a Seamus porque era el único camino para llegar a su sitio, y pese a lo que Hermione y Draco le habían recomendado (en el caso de Hermione, prácticamente ordenado), se detuvo frente a él.

 

Seamus levantó los ojos y los fijó en Harry, era evidente su fastidio, pero eso no mermó su intención.

 

 

—Pese a todo, quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho que estés bien, que no hayas muerto. Esta guerra se llevó a demasiada gente querida para mí, saberte vivo es motivo de celebración. —Harry extendió la mano para estrechársela y esperó, Draco a su lado permanecía tenso y listo para reaccionar en caso fuera necesario.

 

 

Seamus parpadeó unas cuantas veces, su madre lo miró con más desprecio aún y Dean permaneció en silencio, observando de un lado al otro.

 

 

Luego de lo que pareció un tiempo eterno, Seamus extendió la mano y se puso en pie para saludarlo.

 

 

—Yo la amaba, y si esas niñas son mías, las quiero a mi lado, sería lo único que quedó en este mundo de ella, una prueba de su existencia, y de lo mucho que nos amamos. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

 

 

—Yo haría exactamente lo mismo —aseguró Harry, entendiéndolo a la perfección, si el caso fuera inverso, sería él quien estaría pidiendo una prueba de paternidad. Finalmente lo había entendido.

 

 

—Malfoy —asintió Seamus a modo de saludo, dirigiéndose hacia Draco —Dean también me ha contado todo lo que hiciste por ella ese tiempo, muchas gracias por no dejarla sola.

 

 

—Era mi mejor amiga y siento su ausencia tanto como tú —le aseguró Draco.

 

 

En ese momento Hermione pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacían porque los llamó en voz alta, apurándolos.

 

Tras un incómodo silencio, Draco y Harry siguieron hacia la mesa en que la chica tenía los papeles extendidos.

 

 

—Pensé que era algo sencillo —reconoció Harry, sentándose donde ella le indicaba.

 

 

—Y yo pensé que te había dicho que lo mejor era no hablar con él —le recriminó la chica.

 

 

—Era mi amigo, tengo derecho a saludarlo, nada cambiará por comportarme decentemente.

 

 

—Su madre no piensa lo mismo —aseguró Draco, sentado detrás de ellos y señalando con la cabeza a la madre de Seamus, que parecía reñir a su hijo.

 

 

Hermione sonrió.

 

 

—Está bien… pongámonos serios, debemos terminar antes de mediodía.

 

 

Unos instantes después el asistente del tribunal, un muchacho de veintitantos años, con el cabello castaño y una gran sonrisa, llamó la atención de todos; indicando que el tribunal entraría en sesión.

 

Harry puso su mejor cara de responsabilidad y se puso en pie, mientras veía al comité asignado a los temas de familia, ingresar.

 

Eran cinco personas en total y Harry nunca los había visto antes, había tres mujeres y dos hombres, todos parecían igual de ancianos e igual de aburridos. Suspiró pesadamente, esperando que todo terminara pronto realmente.

 

Draco observó en silencio todo el proceso. Primero el abogado de Seamus, un tal Jared McAllary, llamó a Seamus y le hizo una serie de preguntas acerca de su relación con Ginny, el tiempo que habían estado juntos y la forma en que había caído en el bosque más de dos años atrás, quedando en estado de coma durante todo ese tiempo. Las mujeres del tribunal miraban al chico con pena, incluso una parecía a punto de llorar. Aprovechándose del efecto que sabía que estaba causando, el abogado permitió que Seamus dijera lo mucho que había amado a Ginny y cuánto le gustaría tener a esas niñas, que, por las fechas y lo cercana de su relación, eran de él; lo único que quedaba del amor que se habían profesado.

 

Hermione, sin embargo, no dio tregua, tal como imaginaba, interrogó a Seamus de manera seria y profesional, no permitiéndole responder más que lo justo, sin dejarle agregar sentimentalismos u opiniones. Incluso preguntó cuánto tiempo antes de su desaparición había estado íntimamente con ella. Draco agradeció que ninguno de la familia de Ginny estuviera presente. Según Seamus ellos habían estado juntos tres días antes de que Harry estuviera con ella, lo cual daba un margen bastante aceptable para asegurar que esas niñas eran suyas.

 

El siguiente interrogado fue el mismo Draco, quien se dedicó a mirar mal al abogado de Seamus, sobre todo cuando le preguntó por qué había mentido a los padres de la chica, adjudicándose las niñas como propias e insinuando que eso era un atenuante sobre su falta de honradez. Lo que más le costó narrar fue la forma en que Ginny murió, no le encontró el sentido a eso, sin embargo fue obligado por la corte.

 

 

Hermione fue amable con él, preguntándole solo dos cosas; que contara la ocasión en que Ginny le había confesado de quien era el bebé que esperaba y las razones que ella misma le dio para ocultarlo. McAllary protestó ante eso último.

 

 

—¡El señor Malfoy no puede hablar por la señorita Weasley!

 

 

—El señor Malfoy acompañó a Ginevra  Weasley durante todo el embarazo —alegó Hermione.

 

 

—Eso no es prueba de nada.

 

 

—Puedo darles mis recuerdos, usar verasitum, cualquier cosa para que usted, McAllaey, deje de insinuar siquiera que miento, o que Ginny lo hacía —rugió Draco.

 

 

—Evidentemente el señor Malfoy tiene una opinión sesgada, es el supuesto padrino de las niñas…

 

 

—¡Soy el legítimo padrino! —exclamó Draco

 

 

—Y amigo cercano de Harry Potter —continuó el abogado.

 

 

—Por supuesto que lo soy, porque soy padrino de SUS hijas.

 

 

—Señores, el señor Malfoy no es juzgado aquí, su testimonio debe ser aceptado, como lo fue el del señor Finnigan —indicó Hermione con voz firme.

 

 

—¡Orden y silencio! —dijo una de las mujeres del tribunal —, no queremos dilatar más esto y así solo lograrán que tengamos que tomar un receso.

 

 

Ambos abogados se miraron un momento y asintieron; Draco en tanto sentía las mejillas arder y le costaba respirar. Vio a Harry que le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, ese simple acto logró calmar su ánimo, y sin poderlo evitar, sonrió de vuelta.  

 

 

—El testimonio del señor Malfoy es aceptado, nada nos hace pensar que está mintiendo —dijo finalmente otra de las mujeres del tribunal.

 

 

—Lo acepto, mi señora —replicó McAllery —, después de todo el señor Malfoy solo repite lo que Ginevra Weasley dijo en un inicio.

 

 

—Si siquiera está insinuando… —Draco se puso de pie sin darse cuenta, sus manos temblaban, toda la calma que Harry le había transmitido segundos antes, había desaparecido, solo quería lastimar seriamente a ese remedo de abogado. La mano de Hermione sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse.

 

 

—Por favor, no le demos el gusto —le murmuró Hermione, antes de voltear hacia el tribunal —. Es evidente que el señor McAllery solo busca provocar a mi testigo, él y Ginevra  Weasley fueron muy unidos.

 

 

—Señor McAllery, le rogamos mantener sus comentarios personales fuera de esta sala —le dijo uno de los ancianos del tribunal, mirándolo de mala manera.

 

 

McAllery asintió, vencido.

 

 

—Solo una pregunta más —pidió el abogado.

 

 

El tribunal aceptó y Hermione suspiró cansada.

 

 

Draco tomó aire y se preparó, Hermione tenía razón, solo buscaba hacerlo caer para que su testimonio no fuera tomado tan en serio, y por las niñas, no podía permitirlo.

 

 

—El señor Finigan afirma que usted y Ginevra Weasley nunca se llevaron bien, que nunca hablaban… es más, hasta antes de que usted dijera que esas eran sus niñas, su participación dentro de la orden había sido mínima…. Sin embargo, luego de que usted protegiera de manera tan _desinteresada_ a Ginevra, como a las niñas, y se proclamara padrino de ellas, su posición dentro de la orden ha subido vertiginosamente, hasta ser el mejor amigo del héroe, y por lo tanto obteniendo muchos reconocimientos… solo porque cuidó a sus supuestas hijas…

 

 

—Ellas son sus hijas —interrumpió Draco, con los dientes apretados.

 

 

—Eso es lo que a usted le conviene que piensen, ¿no es así?, después de todo pasó de ser un miembro inferior de la orden al segundo al mando.

 

 

—¿A dónde pretende llegar? —interrumpió Hermione

 

 

—Le agradecería a la abogada que no me interrumpiera —indicó el abogado, sin dejar de mirar a Draco, parecía disfrutarlo.

 

 

—Esperamos que concrete esa pregunta lo más rápido posible —dijo uno del tribunal, a lo que el abogado asintió.

 

 

—Me refiero al hecho de que tal vez el señor Malfoy modificó la verdad, era lo que le convenía, ¿no es así, señor Malfoy?

 

 

—¡Por supuesto que no!

 

 

—Era lógico, después de todo, usted siempre ha sido ambicioso, siempre ha deseado volver a ocupar el lugar que había ocupado su familia antes de la guerra, y esta era una buena oportunidad, pensó que nadie reclamaría a esas niñas…

 

 

—¡Como se atreve! —increpó Hermione, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración alterada, Harry parecía furioso también.

 

 

—Yo tenía un puesto de confianza en la orden —replicó Draco

 

 

—Eso es lo que “Ojo Loco” quería hacerle creer, siempre opinó que era demasiado débil, incluso cobarde…

 

 

—Eso no…

 

 

—Señor Malfoy, dígame si no era conveniente inventar todo esto, aprovechar su conocimiento en los sucesos luego de la muerte del señor Finigan para subir posiciones, aunque la guerra ya hubiera terminado. No es necesario mencionar que la cantidad de puertas que se le han abierto al formar parte del sequito más cercano del Salvador es bastante atrayente, de esa manera consiguió su nueva tienda…

 

 

—Eso  no tiene nada que ver. Y por supuesto que es conveniente, pero eso no significa que sea verdad —Draco apretó los puños, si se encontraba a solas con ese abogado le enseñaría quién era el débil, pero no le daría el gusto de caer, por supuesto que no; tomó una bocanada de aire y  continuó. —Tengo recuerdos que prueban el momento en que Ginny me dice que esas niñas son de Harry, y los puedo presentar en el momento que deseen. Mi puesto en la orden no está en juicio aquí, simplemente diré que si hubiera querido, hubiera podido desabastecer a toda la orden, así como envenenarlos, vender su ubicación e incluso entregarlos al mismo Voldemort. La información es poder, McAllery, la fortaleza no se mide solamente en el poder de la magia o la habilidad para pelear. No todos los de la orden fueron destinados a pelear en una batalla, algunos como yo, nos abocamos en cuidar y protegerlos de otra manera, abasteciendo, arriesgando nuestras vidas por buscar y proveer, no espero que lo entienda, después de todo, tomó el camino más sencillo al escapar con su familia a América —Draco sonrió cuando el abogado palideció un poco —; por supuesto que lo sé, me gusta estar bien informado… ya sabe, eso te da poder…

 

 

—Señor Malfoy, le ruego que sea claro.

 

 

—Por supuesto, señores del tribunal —aceptó Draco, haciendo una venia hacia el tribunal —El señor McAllery insinúa que alteré la información para aprovecharme de la situación de Ginny, y mi respuesta es que no, jamás lo hice, esas niñas, mis ahijadas, son hijas de Harry Potter.

 

 

—No tengo más preguntas —negó McAllery, con el gesto sombrío,  mientras Draco bajaba del estrado, mirándolo con fastidio.

 

 

—Es un hijo de mortífago —le susurró Seamus —no te dejes asustar por él.

 

 

—Eso no es así —intervino Dean desde el asiento de atrás —, Ginny y él eran muy cercanos y creo que tu abogado se pasó con eso.

 

 

Seamus le dio una larga mirada y luego negó con la cabeza, no parecía interesado en responder.

 

 

La sala se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mientras Draco se sentaba detrás de Harry y Hermione, tratando de lucir calmado, Harry lo miró un instante y Draco se encogió de hombros, demostrándole que estaba bien.

 

 

Hermione se aclaró la garganta y llamó a Harry al estrado. Draco suspiró, estaba seguro que McAllery no se mediría con él, y Harry tendía a ser demasiado visceral y alterado; peor que él mismo.

 

 

Harry respondió las preguntas de Hermione sin dificultad, se enfocaron en hablar en cómo era su vida luego de la guerra y todo el tiempo que pasaba con las niñas. Además indicó la última vez que había estado con Ginny, algo sonrojado por tener que andar revelando esos datos delante de un grupo de extraños.

 

 

En cambio McAllary se interesó en saber por qué había engañado a su novio y si siempre mantenía relaciones con la chica, pese a que cada uno ya tenía pareja. También le preguntó sobre si habían tomado algún tipo de protección aquella noche, a lo que Harry tuvo que responder que no estaba seguro, que habían bebido y que anteriormente sí lo habían hecho. Finalmente McAllery lo hizo ver como un tipo despreocupado que se había acostado con una buena amiga, aprovechándose de su dolor. Harry apartó la vista de Seamus, que lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su sitio. Sintió la mano de Draco en su hombro y suspiró.

 

 

—El tribunal entrará en sesión —indicó el asistente del tribunal, dirigió una venia hacia el tribunal y tras un par de pases de varita se levantaron las paredes que aislaban al tribunal del resto de la sala. Según Hermione les había dicho, antes el tribunal tenía una oficina anexa, pero como la mayoría era ancianos, se cansaban de caminar de un lado al otro. Desalojar a toda la sala tampoco era una opción, pues tardarían mucho tiempo en ir y volver; finalmente el hechizo de aislamiento había funcionado bastante bien. Así ellos se estuvieran matando allí dentro, nadie se enteraría.

 

 

Harry estaba impaciente, le hubiera parecido una gran alternativa que ofrecieran tragos o algo de merendar mientras esperaban, pese a que Draco trataba de darle la conversación, no lograba distraerse. Finalmente luego de tres horas de debate, lo cual ya tenía preocupada a Hermione también, el asistente del tribunal indicó que todos debían ponerse de pie.

 

 

Saoirse Spollen la que al parecer era la más anciana de todo el tribunal se puso en pie con ayuda de un bastón, aclarándose la garganta llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

 

 

—Un hijo es el más grande regalo que podemos tener en esta vida, una prueba del amor o el cariño de los padres, la huella que perdurará cuando ellos hayan marchado. En este caso, un reflejo de la lucha y el amor de una madre por proteger lo más valioso. Estoy segura de que cuando esas niñas crezcan, estarán orgullosas de escuchar que su madre dio su vida protegiéndolas, que su padrino arriesgo su propia seguridad y su vida por ellas… Sin embargo el padre, esa historia no está clara aún.

 

 

Harry jadeó y sintió la mano de Draco sobre su hombro, apretándolo, no sabía si dándole ánimo o buscando fuerzas.

 

 

—Hemos escuchado todos los testimonios, está muy claro que nada más que el cariño hacia una amiga movió al señor Malfoy para proteger a las niñas, para mentir y adjudicárselas como propias. Sin embargo no nos queda claro cuál de los dos puede ser el padre; ambos son hombres buenos y honestos, ambos estarían felices de poder llamarlas hijas suyas, pero lamentablemente eso no es posible, así como tampoco es posible para nosotros dar un veredicto hasta no ver una prueba de paternidad. Programamos esta prueba de paternidad para mañana a primera hora, a menos que alguno de ustedes tenga algo que objetar.

 

 

Harry giró a mirar a Hermione y asintió, convencido de que al menos era un paso que no se le hubiera negado la custodia de sus niñas de buenas a primeras.

 

 

Ambos abogados aceptaron y el tribunal le dijo a Harry que al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana, tendría que traer a las dos niñas, para que pudieran practicar el hechizo de paternidad.

 

*

 

Molly se mostró bastante disgustada por la respuesta del Wizengamott, porque decía que ese no era lugar para sus nietas, aunque todos sabían que era muy poco probable que ellas recordaran alguna vez haber tenido que pasar por todo el proceso.

 

 

Pese  la insistencia de la señora Weasley, nuevamente solo Harry, Draco y Hermione asistieron al tribunal, en compañía de las niñas. Ambas con vestidos de color rosado, la única diferencia eran los lazos en la cintura, uno blanco y otro negro. Parecían asustadas y sujetaban la mano de Harry con fuerza, como si temieran, de alguna manera, que las fueran a alejar.

 

 

—Ok preciosas, esto es como ir al medimago, ¿de acuerdo? –les dijo Harry, arrodillándose delante de ellas, antes de entrar a la oficina de Familia, a diferencia del día anterior, la visita sería mucho más privada, solo podrían entrar las niñas con Harry y Seamus. Los abogados, así como Draco y la madre de Seamus podrían observar el proceso desde fuera de la sala, con un hechizo.

 

 

Ambas niñas asintieron solemnemente y Harry se sintió enfermo por tener que hacerlas pasar por algo así, sinceramente esperaba que no lo recordaran al crecer.

 

 

Hermione le dio una mirada de ánimo y finalmente entró a la oficina. Seamus ya estaba allí y se puso de pie en cuanto vio a las niñas, ambas se sorprendieron por el gesto, pero Harry las alentó a seguir avanzando hasta el centro de la sala.

 

La señora Saoirse  se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa y un par de dulces.

 

 

—Pero qué niñas tan guapas, tengan un dulce y siéntense aquí –les indicó, señalando una cómoda banca pequeña, las niñas dieron una mirada a su padre, que asintió, antes de obedecer.

 

 

Harry se quedó quieto, lo más cerca que podía de las niñas, con los brazos cruzados y esperando impaciente.

 

 

—Dado que son gemelas, sería absurdo aplicar el hechizo a ambas, ya que es evidente que ambas tienen el mismo padre, así que aplicaremos el hechizo solo a una.

 

 

—Estoy de acuerdo –indicó Seamus, poniéndose de pie, apoyado en el bastón y mirándolas con atención.

 

 

—Yo también –se apresuró a decir Harry, mordiéndose la lengua para decir que para esos casos, como padre de ellas que era, solo importaba su opinión y la de nadie más.

 

 

Saoirse  hizo un movimiento con la varita y sin previo aviso lanzó un hechizo hacia Iris, junto a ella Alhelí hizo un puchero, Harry quiso acercarse pero otro miembro del jurado levantó la mano, instándolo a no moverse.

 

 

El rayo rosado envolvió a la niña, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, aunque no parecía sentir dolor alguno. Luego de un instante el rayo salió disparado hacia lo alto del techo, dio dos vueltas en la habitación y salió por el muro que permitía ver a los abogados el proceso.

 

 

Hermione soltó un chillido cuando el rayo rosado formó un círculo sobre la cabeza de Draco, que parecía completamente desconcertado.

 

 

Intentaron el hechizo cuatro veces más, en ambas niñas, y no solo Saoirse  sino también otros magos, y el resultado siempre fue el mismo. Draco no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, él sabía que no era el padre de las niñas, y no entendía qué pasaba.

 

 

Tres horas después, un representante del área de  Misterios y otro del área de Hechizos practicaron varias pruebas más y dieron su veredicto

 

 

—Alguien ha protegido la paternidad de las niñas para que no sea descubierta, el hechizo estándar de paternidad apunta al señor Malfoy, pero los demás demuestran que la paternidad de las niñas está protegida.

 

 

—Tal como les había dicho –dijo Draco –es porque ella temía lo que fuera a pasar si es que se sabía que Harry era el padre.

 

 

—Este tipo de hechizos de protección desaparecen cuando el ejecutante muere –argumentó el abogado de Seamus –eso quiere decir que el ejecutante aún está vivo, me inclinaría a pensar que ustedes –señaló a Harry y Draco –tienen algo que ver en esto, es muy conveniente, después de todo.

 

 

Draco empezó a protestar, igual que Hermione, mientras Harry miraba hacia el abogado con furia.

 

 

—Señores, por favor, lo primero que deben hacer es llevar a las niñas a casa, los espero en dos horas en mi despacho –los interrumpió Saoirse.

 

Dos horas después, la discusión había subido de tono en la oficina de Saoirse, Hermione argumentaba que era ilógico que ellos hubieran lanzado el hechizo, ya que de haberlo hecho, la paternidad apuntaría a Harry y no a Draco, mientras que el abogado de Seamus defendía que como fuera, era todo sospechoso, lo que daba más credibilidad a su defendido.

 

 

—El hechizo fue canalizado hacia algún objeto –dijo finalmente el especialista en Misterios del Ministerio –era lógico si la señora Weasley pensaba que su vida estaba en peligro, probablemente sabía que si algo le pasaba no habría otra forma de protegerlas.

 

 

—Ella no está viva, no se supone que el hechizo se mantenga así –argumentó Hermione, lucía agotada y enfadada.

 

 

—La magia funciona de muchas maneras, señorita Granger –indicó el representante del Ministerio –la única forma de anular el hechizo es destruyendo el objeto receptor.

 

 

—¿Cómo podríamos saber cuál es ese supuesto objeto receptor? –interrogó el abogado de Seamus –por lo que sabemos, bien podrían haberlo conjurado ellos para evitar que se sepa la verdad, es muy conocido que el señor Potter es un mago poderoso, y el señor Malfoy tiene fama de tramposo.

 

 

—¡No le permito que…!

 

 

—¡Silencio! –interrumpió Saoirse  a Harry, que se había puesto de pie, listo para golpear al abogado.

 

—Lo más lógico en este momento es que nos den tiempo de registrar las cosas de Ginny para encontrar el objeto que indica el experto –indicó Hermione, a lo que los miembros del jurado aceptaron.

 

 

—Tienen setenta y dos horas para hacerlo –les indicó otro de los miembros de jurado –es tiempo suficiente para encontrar cualquier prueba que indique la paternidad de las niñas.

 

 

Finalmente los abogados aceptaron, acordando la fecha y hora de la nueva audiencia.

 

*

 

Harry abrazó a sus hijas con cariño y les advirtió que se portaran bien, que él volvería lo más pronto posible y que les traería un dulce para cada una si eran buenas con la abuela Molly, quien aún seguía horrorizada de cómo las cosas habían terminado.

 

 

Se habían repartido la misión de buscar el objeto que conservara el hechizo de encubrimiento; Hermione lo haría en la Madriguera, en la habitación de Ginny, que aún permanecía intacta, luego de la guerra habían enterrado a la chica en el cementerio de la familia y habían traído algunas de sus cosas, pero no todas, el resto seguían esparcidas entre la casa que servía de laboratorio para la Orden y la carpa donde habían vivido un par de meses.

Harry y Draco harían esa búsqueda, todos comprendían que para ambos irrumpir en aquellos lugares era un tema delicado y no habían objetado cuando pidieron ir solos.

 

*

 

La noche en que la guerra terminó, Draco había guiado a Ron y el señor Weasley hacia la carpa donde Voldemort los habían encontrado, habían recogido el cadáver de la chica, así como su varita; Draco había entrado a la carpa y sacado todas las cosas de las niñas, antes de desarmarla y guardarla, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer más que eso; luego habían llevado la carpa al laboratorio de la Orden, comprobando que no estaba tan destruido como había pensado. En el jardín, que permanecía en pie, había dejado la carpa y se había sorprendido al encontrar al gato del tercer piso, algo hambriento, pero a salvo.

 

Solo había permanecido allí unos minutos, había sacado algunas cosas que consideraba importantes y luego había vuelto a la carpa de los Weasley, antes de que Harry y las niñas se instalaran en el valle de Godric definitivamente y él se mudara a su departamento actual.

 

En un inicio Draco había pensado en volver, en tratar de ordenar y reparar el sitio, en sacar las cosas de Ginny y entregarlas a su familia, pero nunca tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo. Finalmente nunca más había ido allí.

 

—Iniciaremos con la casa –indicó Draco, con voz suave –según el experto del Ministerio, bien podrían haber conjurado la protección antes de que ellas nacieran, desde que supo que estaba embarazada ella temía por las niñas, por lo que es probable que realizara el hechizo aquí.

 

 

—De acuerdo –asintió Harry, sintiéndose de alguna manera profanador de aquel lugar, sabía lo que Draco sentía y se sentía mal de irrumpir allí.

 

La casa tenía el segundo y tercer pisos prácticamente destrozados, el primer piso tenía señales de destrucción, pero muy leves. Draco tomó del brazo a Harry y lo apareció en el final de las escaleras, no se animó a aparecer en su habitación porque no sabía el estado de ella, e hizo bien, puesto que la mitad del suelo había desaparecido.

 

Harry entró a la habitación de Ginny y observó la cama, con el edredón tejido en color rojo, así como las pocas fotografías que habían sobrevivido al ataque, una era de él y ella en la escuela, durante su sexto año, cuando eran novios, otra de toda la familia Weasley en su viaje a Egipto, varios años atrás, y una más de Hermione y Ginny, abrazadas junto al Lago de la Escuela. También había una de ella y Luna, en una de las escaleras de la Escuela, ambas sonriendo y saludando a la cámara. Pensó un instante en Luna y sus locuras, dándose cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba. Tomó todas las fotografías con cariño y las guardó en la mochila que cargaba, pensando en que en casa se verían mejor, así las niñas tendrían más imágenes de su madre.

 

Agitó la varita, tratando de buscar alguna señal de magia escondida, y al no encontrar nada, comenzó a revisar los cajones y el armario; encontró algunas prendas de vestir, la bufanda de Griffyndor, que también guardó en la mochila, junto con algunas prendas pequeñas que imaginó que la chica o su madre habían tejido para las niñas y que nunca habían usado.

 

También encontró, en el cajón de la mesa de noche, una fotografía de Seamus, de la Escuela, le dio pena no encontrar ninguna de la pareja, pues estaba seguro que Seamus hubiera querido guardarla.

 

—En mi habitación no hay nada, hay que continuar con el laboratorio y la cocina, finalizaremos con el jardín –le dijo Draco en ese momento, sobresaltándolo; parecía realmente abatido.

 

Se repartieron el resto de la casa y solo se detuvieron cerca del amanecer, para compartir la comida que la señora Weasley les había enviado, antes de continuar, finalizaron en el jardín, donde las flores que Draco había sembrado se habían marchitado, dejando que la hierba salvaje se apoderada del lugar.

 

Era ya más de medio día cuando ambos se dejaron caer en una de las bancas de ese jardín, Draco cerró los ojos y evocó recuerdos de Ginny sentada allí, acariciando su vientre y descansando, se preguntó en qué pensaba la chica en esos momentos y lamentó no habérselo preguntado directamente.

 

—Solo nos queda la carpa –le dijo Harry un momento después, guardando la botella con jugo de calabaza que también les habían dado –si quieres lo puedo hacer yo, sé que no es una situación cómoda para ti.

 

—Está bien, es algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo… tal vez nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto.

 

Harry asintió y se puso en pie, observó a Draco levitar con la varita la carpa desarmada hasta una parte más libre del jardín y luego empezar a armarla. Sabía, por experiencia propia que a veces armar esas carpas era complicado y prefirió quedarse a un lado para no estorbar.

 

Él había visto la carpa en los recuerdos de Draco, pero aun así le sorprendió lo majestuosa que lucía, incluso por fuera, sabía que era de los Malfoy y que la habían usado muy pocas veces, que era una de las cosas con las que Draco huyó de la Mansión luego de la muerte de sus padres.

 

La carpa no había sufrido daño realmente, así que cuando Draco abrió la puerta, todo lucía más o menos como lo había dejado. La sala de estar había vuelto a su sitio, aunque lucía empolvada; solo había algunos muebles de madera alrededor de lo que parecía una chimenea.

 

—Luego de que las niñas nacieron, dividimos esta sala en tres, una de las partes, la más amplia, para Ginny y las niñas, y la otra para mi habitación, casi nunca usamos los pisos superiores, así que imagino que si ella escondió algo, lo hizo en su habitación.

 

 

—De acuerdo –susurró Harry, observando la que había sido la habitación de Ginny y las niñas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la pequeña cuna, lo móviles de música colgados, y los diversos adornos; definitivamente, pese a la situación, ellos habían tratado de hacer sentir a las niñas en casa.

 

—Cuando vine por última vez no pude tomar nada de esto, sentí que no era correcto…

 

—¿Tú conseguiste todo esto?

 

—La gran mayoría, aunque Ginny siempre se enfadaba porque sabía que no eran cosas que pagara… —Draco sonrió tristemente –era muy curioso verla enfadada, parecía alguien a quien temer.

 

 

—Claro que lo era –sonrió Harry, recordando el temple de la chica.

 

Se dedicaron a revisar cada lugar dentro de esa habitación, paredes, muebles, la cama y las cunas, todo fue movido de un lado a otro; Harry encontró algunas cosas más que llevar, como una fotografía de las niñas recién nacidas durmiendo en la cuna y otra de Draco en una mecedora con una de ellas, con los ojos cerrados, Draco argumentó que no tenía ni idea de cómo Ginny había tomado esas fotos, ni siquiera sabía que tenía una cámara.

 

—Es una pena que no hubieran sacado una fotografía de ustedes cuatro… hubiera sido un buen recuerdo.

 

—Está bien, no necesito una fotografía para recordarla –argumentó Draco, sin embargo, y sin que Harry se diera cuenta, tomó una fotografía que encontró en uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche, en ella estaba Ginny sonriendo a la cámara, mostrando su abultada barriga, por la posición, parecía una foto que la chica se había tomado, seguramente queriendo guardarla de recuerdo.

 

Luego de incluso desarmar los móviles para las niñas decidieron que en esa habitación no había ningún objeto hechizado.

 

Algo desalentados, se sentaron en la sala de estar, a tomar té y emparedados, mientras Harry agitaba la varita de manera distraída, buscando algún objeto hechizado.

 

Anochecía cuando empezaron con la habitación de Draco, que no era más que una cama mediana, un estante, un armario y una mesa de noche. Era totalmente impersonal, se notaba claramente que cualquier intento de ganar comodidad había sido abocado a la habitación de Ginny y las niñas.

 

Draco revisó sus cajones una y otra vez, hechizándolos para encontrar algún encantamiento; Harry revisaba, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la intromisión, el armario, cuando sintió una barrera mágica. Jadeó, algo emocionado y lo intentó una vez más, sin embargo la barrera no le permitía el acceso. Giró hacia Draco, que dejaba sobre la cama algunos libros y frascos vacíos.

 

—Aquí hay algo –le dijo con emoción.

 

La barrera mágica resultó esconder un pequeño compartimento en la esquina del armario, dentro había una caja que Draco reconoció inmediatamente.

 

—Esta es la caja que le di a Ginny para que llevara sus pociones, los primeros meses, le advertí que debía cuidarla…

 

—Imagino que, por lo que me contaste, ella le tomó cariño, fue cuando empezaste a hacerte amigo de ella.

 

Draco asintió y la tomó con cariño, con un pase de varita hizo levitar los libros y frascos de la cama a una esquina de la habitación y se sentó en ella, Harry se sentó a su lado, observándolo con atención.

 

—Revela tu contenido –murmuró Draco, luego de ver que solamente abriéndola no pasaba nada, un instante después pudo ver un sobre color marrón en el interior.

 

—¿Crees que eso sea? –preguntó Harry, algo impaciente. Draco solo se encogió de hombros y se lo pasó al chico, que negó con la cabeza —. Ella lo dejó para ti, la magia no me reconocía a mí.

 

—De acuerdo –Draco dejó la caja a un lado y sopesó el sobre, era bastante grueso. Lo abrió con delicadeza y un par de flores secas cayeron sobre sus piernas. Tomó primero una de color lila con blanco y se la enseñó a Harry –esta es la flor de Iris —, luego tomó la otra, de color amarillo –y esta la flor de Alhelí, eran las que teníamos en el jardín.

 

Harry tomó ambas flores y sintió la magia en ellas, pero no dijo nada aún, observando a Draco sacar del sobre tres pergaminos doblados.

 

—Esta es para ti –le dijo un instante después, pasándole uno de los pergaminos doblados que decía Harry Potter.

 

Ambos se miraron con entendimiento, antes de comenzar a leer.

 

_15 de noviembre de 2000_

_Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es muy probable que algo malo haya pasado, espero que solo a mí y que las niñas, y Draco, estén a salvo._

_Para estas alturas espero que ya sepas la verdad, si no es así, te lo diré yo._

_Iris y Alhelí son tus hijas. Creo que no necesito recordarte la última vez que estuvimos juntos, luego de la muerte de Charlie y Seamus. Esa noche ellas fueron concebidas. Sé que no te gusta que te oculten las cosas y lo mucho que has sufrido antes por eso, pero créeme que en esta ocasión no había una mejor alternativa, ya que no se trataba solo de ti. Sabes muy bien lo peligroso que era todo con la guerra, y lo último que quería era que me usaran a mí, o a tus hijas, para atraerte a una trampa. Imagino que al leer esto la guerra ya habrá terminado, no sé cuánta gente más murió, y espero que mis padres y mis hermanos, pese a la destrucción de Grimmauld Place, estén sanos y salvos. Diles por favor, que los quiero mucho y que no deben llorar por mí, que quiero que sonrían y que sean felices._

_Ahora… imagino que debes tener mil interrogantes, y escribo esta carta pensando en el peor de los panoramas; probablemente Draco esté contigo y te pueda contar más cosas, pero si no es así, déjame decirte que él me ayudó mucho durante todo este tiempo, asumió una paternidad que no era suya para que nadie se enterara de tus hijas, y no solo eso, sino que se preocupó por nosotras a cada momento, las ayudó a nacer, les cambió los pañales y las alimentó, veló su sueño y las amó como si fueran de él. Imagino que si hemos caído en algún ataque, él las defendió incluso hasta con su vida. Él no es como solía ser, la guerra, la pérdida de sus padres, el sacrificio de Snape por ayudarlo a salvarse… todo eso lo ha cambiado, lo ha convertido en un gran hombre y estoy segura de que si está vivo, te servirá de gran apoyo, tanto como a mí._

_Estuve investigando, aunque esto no se lo dije a él, y sé que hay muchas formas de saber la paternidad de las niñas, no me quise arriesgar, con esta carta y la de Draco hay dos flores, ambas guardan un hechizo de protección y de confidencialidad, lo hice temiendo que lo peor nos pudiera pasar y que no pudiéramos protegerlas más._

_Déjame decirte que jamás me arrepentiré de haber tenido a las niñas, de ser la madre de tus hijas, ambas me dieron la fuerza para seguir luchando cuando pensé que ya no valía la pena. Quizá estés un poco enfadado conmigo, pero espero que no lo estés mucho tiempo. Te quiero mucho, eres una persona muy especial, y no me refiero al héroe de guerra que todos admiran, sino al hombre en el que te has convertido. Sé que cuidarás bien de ellas, que serán afortunadas teniéndote como padre y que no dejarás a Draco de lado, que le darás el lugar que merece como padrino de las niñas._

_El encantamiento para romper el hechizo se lo explico a Draco en su carta, si, Merlín no lo permita, él ya no está en este mundo para hacerlo, te doy permiso de leer su carta y hacerlo._

_A mis niñas diles que las amé desde el momento en que me enteré de su existencia, que son lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y que lamento no poder acompañarlas más tiempo, pero que si existe algo más allá de esta vida, yo estaré cuidándolas y esperando el momento de abrazarlas nuevamente._

_Ginny_

Harry se limpió los ojos, ni siquiera había notado en qué momento había empezado a llorar, observó de reojo a Draco, que seguía leyendo y esperó, dándole la privacidad que sabía que necesitaba su amigo.

 

                                   _Draco,_

_Estoy segura de que estás enfadado en este momento. Sé que en estos meses que permanecimos juntos nos volvimos confidentes y que esto te sabe a engaño, pero no lo veas así, piensa que es la mejor forma que encontré para cuidar a las niñas. La idea me vino a la cabeza luego de que la doctora Oneil nos dijera lo del registro, recordé que en la escuela hay una pluma que registra a los niños nacidos magos y me pregunté si es que en el registro de Iris y Alhelí saldría su apellido. Entonces empecé a temer, sabía de la cantidad de formas que existen para descubrir la paternidad y no quise arriesgarme. Yo sé que si es que falto yo, las llevarás con su padre, y si es que él tampoco está ya en este mundo tú las cuidarás y criarás, y justamente pensando en eso es que decidí hacer el hechizo, si es que la situación es así, nadie podrá negar nunca que son tus hijas y podrás conservar el secreto; si por el contrario, la situación es favorable, podrás romper el hechizo y probar que son hijas de Harry. Sé que te gusta ser práctico, así que entenderás el porqué de mis acciones._

_También quiero agradecerte por haber sido mi amigo durante este tiempo, por haberme dejado conocerte como sé que pocas personas lo han hecho; las niñas y yo estaremos eternamente agradecidas, sé que si no fuera por ti, probablemente no estarían ellas a salvo._

_Eres un gran chico, y sé que en el fondo lo sabes, que a veces no te quieres dar cuenta de eso, pero es así, y no solo yo, mi padre y Ojo Loco siempre dijeron que eras más que tu apellido y los prejuicios que te inculcaron de niño. Tengo mucha fe en ti, Draco, sé que luego de la guerra saldrás adelante, que recuperarás tu fortuna y que demostrarás lo que vales._

_Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero con todo mi corazón, ahora que no estaré a tu lado, quiero que me recuerdes con cariño, no con pena. No sé qué pudo haberme pasado, pero sé que hiciste lo mejor posible y que este trágico final no ha sido tu culpa. No quiero que el remordimiento te sobrepase; Draco, ni lo que le pasó a tus padres, a Snape o a mí ha sido tu culpa._

_Junto a esta carta encontrarás la forma de romper el hechizo, y aunque ya no aparezcas como el padre de ellas, siempre serás el padrino, el hombre al que le confié su vida._

_Ginny_

 

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo momento, sin mirarse, cada uno perdido en su propio mundo, hasta que Draco suspiró y sonrió.

 

—La extraño mucho –dijo con voz suave.

 

—Y yo, creo que nunca dejaré de extrañarla.

 

—Debemos llevar esto al Ministerio, la carta y las flores, para que ellos lo analicen antes de acabar con el hechizo, tal como dijo Hermione, es mejor llevar las pruebas.

 

—Estoy de acuerdo –asintió Harry, guardando la carta en su mochila, mientras Draco hacia lo mismo con su carta. Sin embargo ninguno se levantó ni hizo el intento de irse.

 

—Recuerdo que siempre dormía con la puerta abierta, atento a si ellas necesitaban algo… Yo no quería que Ginny hiciera guardia, pero ella era muy terca… en esas ocasiones yo terminaba durmiendo en el sofá de su habitación, preocupado de que algo les pasara… era muy raro, nunca había sentido algo así… a veces me levantaba en mitad de la noche a ver si las niñas seguían respirando… Ginny decía que era normal, aunque yo me sentía paranoico.

 

—Te entiendo, a mí me pasaba lo mismo… cuando recién las conocí, no podía dormir, temía que no fueran reales, o que alguien se las llevara… —Harry sonrió –creo que es normal volverse paranoico en esa situación.

 

Draco suspiró y asintió, mirando su habitación, casi vacía.

 

—Ella tenía razón, cualquiera pudo hacer un hechizo de paternidad y averiguar quién era el padre. Aunque no contamos con que el propio Lord nos encontraría… y por una estupidez tan grande como un patronus. –Draco negó con la cabeza –Me he preguntado cientos de veces qué hubiera pasado si es que hubiéramos sido más listos, si hubiéramos tratado de contactar a alguien de la Orden y hubiéramos estado informados…

 

—La comunicación eran nula en esa época, incluso los hechizos de Fred y George sobre la radio dejaron de funcionar –Harry apretó el brazo de Draco, tratando de darle ánimo –todo era una locura; la gente dejó de comunicarse entre ella hasta el momento de la batalla final.

 

Draco observó la mano de Harry sobre su brazo, sus dedos calientes enviando sensaciones extrañas sobre su cuerpo, luego levantó la vista lentamente, Harry lo observaba fijamente, sus ojos lucían diferentes, parecían anhelantes, incluso algo tristes. Puso su  mano sobre la de Harry y acarició suavemente el dorso con el pulgar, sin apartar la mirada.

 

Harry sintió la caricia sobre su mano, suave y delicada, y trató de no moverse, agradecía que Draco no usara el anillo de compromiso que le había dado Nicolas, se lo había quitado al llegar a casa el día que anunció su compromiso, comentando que no lo usaría, que solo era un simbolismo y que Nicolas estaba de acuerdo. Harry siempre se había preguntado si aquello era cierto o solo lo hacía para no hacerlo sentir mal.

 

 

Los dedos de Draco continuaron acariciándolo, con cariño, subiendo por el brazo lentamente, dejando un rastro cálido y reconfortante, hasta llegar a su hombro, donde se quedaron quietos, durante todo el tiempo, ninguno apartó la mirada, Harry esperaba que el temblor de su cuerpo ante tal acto no fuera sentido por Draco, y sin proponérselo, suspiró suavemente.

 

Harry siempre sería Harry, el único capaz de hacerle tener ese cúmulo de sentimientos que no comprendía, intuía que eso era estar enamorado, y lo llenaba de pánico, sin embargo, allí estaban, los dos, Harry dejándose acariciar, permitiéndole tomar el control. Cuando su mano se detuvo en el hombro del chico y lo escuchó suspirar, lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol cayó y se inclinó lentamente, jalándolo un poco, pero dándole el tiempo de negarse. Harry no se negó.

 

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que Draco lo besara, lenta y tentativamente al inicio, con cariño. La mano sobre su hombro había ascendido y le acariciaba el cuello, mientras la otra se apoderaba de su cintura, jalándolo más aún.

 

El beso ganó intensidad rápidamente, y Draco decidió dejarse llevar, era Harry después de todo, a quien no podía negarle nada, a quien amaba y a quien, más que nunca ahora estaba convencido, jamás podría dejar de amar.

 

Con su cuerpo fue empujando a Harry hasta tenerlo sobre la cama, sus cuerpos se alinearon rápidamente, mientras sus labios abandonaban los de Harry y bajaban por el cuello, apartando la camiseta lo más posible, hasta convencerse de que necesitaba sentir toda su piel. Se levantó un poco y con manos temblorosas le quitó las gafas, dejándolas caer a un lado antes de acariciarle la mejilla rasposa por la insipiente barba, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos verdes brillantes y sintió temor, tener a Harry, una vez más entre sus brazos podría arruinarlo por completo.

 

Harry tomó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla y la llevó a sus labios, dándole un beso en la palma.

 

—Está bien, Draco, no lo pienses… por favor, solo… dame esta noche, este momento –le dijo con voz suave, intuyendo el miedo en su mirada.

 

Draco suspiró suavemente y quiso decirle que él le daría la vida entera si se lo pidiera, y la eternidad si pudiera, pero en lugar de eso solo murmuró su nombre, antes de volver a besarlo, con cariño, tratando de transmitirle de esa manera lo que no podía poner en palabras.

 

La ropa cayó alrededor de la cama con rapidez, pronto eran dos cuerpos desnudos, besándose con las ansias de dos amantes que saben que tienen el tiempo contado, las manos y los labios de Draco llegaron a lugares que no se le habían permitido la primera vez que se habían acostado, tanto tiempo atrás, y fue recompensado con una gran cantidad de gemidos y palabras entrecortadas que hablaban de placer y necesidad.

 

Harry dejó que Draco lo besara, que bajara por su pecho y llegara a su erección, que lo tomara con la boca mientras él simplemente podía acariciar el suave cabello. Los labios de Draco bajaron más aún, besando sus testículos y bajando por sus piernas, acariciando con su lengua hasta sus pies, y mordiendo de regreso, para nuevamente volver hasta su erección, tomándolo con más ímpetu que momentos antes. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como una masa a la que Draco le daba forma con sus labios y sus manos. La sensación de tener a Draco de esa manera, acariciándolo y besándolo era mejor de lo que había esperado. Sujetó con fuerza los cabellos de Draco, tratando de advertirle, pero eso no lo detuvo y continuó chupando y besando hasta que el orgasmo le sobrevino, la boca de Draco no se apartó hasta que no hubo más que tragar. Entreabrió los ojos y vio a Draco, mirándolo con una chispa de diversión en la cara.

 

 

—Traté de advertirte –murmuró con voz ronca por haber gritado.

 

 

—Está bien… sabes bien –respondió Draco, mientras lo llenaba de besos una vez más, esta vez subiendo lentamente por el pecho, hasta sus labios, Harry acarició con timidez la pulsante erección de Draco, sintiendo su propio placer renovándose.

 

 

—Draco… hazme el amor –le pidió entre besos. Draco se apartó un instante y lo miró fijamente, antes de jalar su varita del suelo.

 

 

—Y luego me lo harás tú a mí… tenemos toda la noche –le susurró antes de arrodillarse entre sus piernas; Harry levantó las caderas y jaló una de las almohadas, acomodándola bajo su cuerpo y asintió, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su cabello pegoteado de sudor. Draco pensó que no había nada más sexy en este mundo, mientras convocaba un hechizo lubricante. Dejó caer la varita a un lado y tanteó entre sus nalgas, acariciando la pequeña entrada antes de introducir un dedo en su interior. Sabía, por lo que Harry le había confiado, que llevaba meses sin estar con nadie, e imaginaba que debía ser cuidadoso, así que, con cariño, lo preparó, mientras besaba sus piernas y le murmuraba lo apuesto que lucía así.

 

 

Harry levantó un poco más las piernas y tomó una bocanada de aire, mientras sentía a Draco empujar en su interior lentamente.

 

 

Draco no se detuvo hasta sentirse completamente acogido por ese calor y esa estrechez, levantó la vista hacia Harry, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y se inclinó hacia delante, para darle un beso descuidado sobre los labios.

 

 

—Está bien –murmuró Harry, mientras enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas de Draco y lo tomaba de los hombros, tratando de tenerlo más cerca, tratando de besarlo y acariciarlo lo más posible.

 

 

Draco comenzó a moverse, lentamente al inicio, tratando de buscar darle el máximo placer a su amante, y cuando se convenció de que había encontrado el ángulo correcto, comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, mientras Harry se acariciaba lentamente, ofreciéndole un espectáculo caliente que finalmente lo llevó al mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su vida.

 

 

Con la respiración agitada cayó sobre Harry, besándole el hombro con la poca energía que le quedaba, y suspirando de placer, sintió las manos de Harry sobre su espalda, acariciándolo con cariño y sonrió un instante, antes de dejarse caer a un lado.

 

 

Ninguno dijo nada por un largo momento. Draco no quería pensar, no quería analizar qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero su traicionera mente no le daba tregua, pensó en la comida que habían pedido para su boda, en el pastel y en la lista de invitados, en Nicolas esperándolo en casa y la culpabilidad por el engaño le hizo sentir una piedra en el estómago, sin embargo, la mano de Harry, acariciándole suavemente la pierna lo trajo de vuelta a esa habitación, donde solo estaban ellos, donde Harry le había pedido esa noche, ese momento.

 

 

Harry observó a Draco mientras su mano subía más y más, hasta instalarse en su cadera, sin darle chance a que pensara más, se acercó y lo besó en los labios, tratando de hacerle olvidar cualquier otra cosa, a cualquier otro, quería que Draco fuera suyo, y si es que no podía tenerlo de esa manera siempre en su vida, al menos lo tendría durante esa noche.

 

 

Y entonces Draco se dejó llevar, olvidando todos esos pensamientos que instantes antes lo habían rondado; dejó que Harry lo siguiera besando, que le diera la vuelta y le besara la espalda y las caderas, que separara sus nalgas y sus caricias se volvieran más íntimas, hasta que se encontró suplicando por más. Dejó que Harry le hiciera el amor, de manera muy diferente a la ocasión anterior, en que todo había parecido incorrecto.

 

 

El amanecer los sorprendió durmiendo, Harry abrazado a Draco por la espalda, sujetándolo con fuerza, como si fuera su más grande tesoro, luego de hacer el amor y caer agotados, ninguno había dicho nada, ninguno lo creyó conveniente, simplemente cerraron los ojos, el cansancio los hizo quedarse dormidos rápidamente, y así hubieran continuado si es que el patronus de una nutria no hubiera aparecido, trayéndoles las peores noticias.

 

_—Harry, Draco –dijo la voz alterada de Hermione – hace un momento hubo un ataque, se han llevado a las niñas, la señora Weasley está inconsciente y el señor Weasley herido. ¡Vengan a San Mungo lo más rápido que puedan! Estamos en la cuarta planta._

 

 

Ambos se miraron un instante, sin decirse nada, toda la magia de la noche completamente rota, mientras saltaban de la cama y buscaban sus ropas con rapidez.

 

 

Harry apretó la mochila con fuerza y tomó a Draco del brazo, ambos aparecieron frente a una puerta de vidrio con el letrero viejo y gastado que decía "Purge y Dowse S.A.; cerrados por reformas"; atravesaron los maniquíes y se detuvieron delante de uno vestido de túnica verde.

 

 

—Venimos a ver a Molly y Arthur Weasley –Dijo rápidamente Draco, acomodando mejor su propia mochila en la espalda.

 

Inmediatamente pudieron atravesar el cristal y siguieron de largo, ignorando a la recepcionista, así como a las personas que estaban en la sala esperando, y subieron por el ascensor.

Harry nunca pensó que el camino le pudiera parecer tan largo, cuando las puertas se abrieron pudieron ver al fondo del salón a Hermione, caminando de un lado al otro, en cuanto los vio, corrió hacia ellos.

 

—Harry –llamó Hermione, parecía realmente alterada, sin embargo, a escasos metros de ellos se detuvo y les dio una mirada bastante sorprendida —¿Dónde demonios…?

 

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó a la vez Harry, deteniéndose delante de su amiga, Draco iba a su lado, pálido y silencioso.

 

—¿Draco, qué han…? –Hermione giró hacia Draco, y negó con la cabeza, miró hacia atrás y luego levantó la varita, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, pero se detuvo al sentir una brisa tibia sobre la barbilla y el cuello.

 

—¡Hermione! –le exigió Harry, no entendiendo nada —¡¿Dónde están las niñas?! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

 

 

—Al parecer Draco tuvo algún tipo de… —Hermione negó con la cabeza –Nicolas está aquí, no podría permitir que viera…

 

 

Draco se llevó las manos al cuello y enrojeció; Harry giró a verlo y notó su estado, despeinado, probablemente con algunas irritaciones en su piel blanca por la barba rasposa de varios días que tenía él, realmente tenían suerte de que hubiera sido ella quien los viera primero. Cualquiera hubiera adivinado qué es lo que habían estado haciendo.

 

 

Harry, sin agregar nada más, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza y otro refrescante sobre ambos, sin mirar a Draco a los ojos, todo era demasiado vergonzoso y lo último que necesitaba era causarle problemas a su amigo.

 

—Vamos, el señor Weasley está inconsciente ahora, pero hay dos aurores que quieren hablar con Harry, necesitamos ponernos en acción –les dijo Hermione, como si no hubiera notado nada raro entre ellos.

 

 

Harry caminó junto a ella, con pasos rápidos y Draco se quedó atrás un instante, observándolo, sintiéndose de pronto culpable y confuso.

 

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, los aurores dejaron de hablar y miraron a Harry hasta con cierto pánico. Pánico que Harry compartió cuando le confirmaron que efectivamente las niñas habían desaparecido.

 

Tres magos y dos brujas habían entrado durante el amanecer a la Madriguera, donde ya solo estaban el señor y la señora Weasley, durmiendo; el hechizo de seguridad se había activado, y ambos habían luchado y tratado de defenderse a ellos y a las niñas, pero los magos habían sido más rápidos, no habían usado imperdonables, y aunque habían cubierto sus rostros, no usaban las típicas máscaras de los mortífagos, por lo que era claro que no era un secuestro por venganza.

 

—Seamus –farfulló Draco inmediatamente, a lo que Harry asintió. En ese momento llegó Nicolas, con una bandeja de tazas de café y luego de darle un beso en los labios le puso una en la mano, al igual que a los aurores y a Harry.

 

En esos momentos la mente de Harry y Draco estaba en la búsqueda de las niñas, la culpabilidad había sido relegada por ahora.

 

—Ellos ya están en custodia –dijo Nicolas, fueron los primeros a los que fueron a buscar los aurores.

 

—Así es, señor Potter, no bien las alarmas sonaron en el cuartel y supimos lo que había pasado, fuimos a buscar al señor Seamus Finnigan, tanto él como Dean Thomas están en este momento siendo interrogados, comprenderá que no puede participar del interrogatorio, pero en cuanto tengamos alguna respuesta podremos informarle –le explicó Koby Pemberton, uno de los aurores, parecía tener casi cuarenta años y a Harry le recordaba a los soldados del ejército muggle.

 

—¿Dean  Thomas? –preguntó Draco, confundido.

 

—Ambos estaban juntos en… —Gus Jones, el otro auror, un poco más joven que Koby revisó sus notas en una ajada libreta – un apartamento de Newington, luego de registrar el lugar y comprobar que las niñas no estaban allí, fueron llevados al cuartel para ser investigados. Nos tomamos con mucha seriedad la desaparición de niños.

 

—Allí vive Dean –murmuró Draco, frunciendo el ceño –no es la dirección de Seamus.

 

—Ambos registraron la misma dirección hace una semana –explicó Colby, parecía no seguir lo que ellos querían decir.

 

—¿Realmente se puede ser así de lentos? –dijo en ese momento Ron, participando por primera vez desde que habían aparecido.

 

 

—Primero debemos ir a casa de Seamus, Draco y yo podemos ir –les dijo Harry –Ron, tú y Hermione, quédense con los señores Weasley, Nicolas, tal vez puedas ir al cuartel de los aurores y preguntar si es que hay algún avance, busca a Kingsley, él te ayudará con todo.

 

 

  —Disculpe, señor Potter –interrumpió en ese momento Gus, lucía un poco colorado, pero aún así siguió hablando –esta es una investigación oficial y los civiles no pueden participar de esa manera, es considerado obstaculizar a los aurores y…

 

 

—Y ustedes no han hecho nada hasta ahora, mis hijas están perdidas por varias horas y ustedes siguen aquí intentando que un hombre inconsciente por estar herido les dé respuestas, yo podría argumentar que ustedes son los que obstaculizan todo, y ahora si nos permiten, no se metan en donde nadie los ha llamado.

 

 

Gus abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, al parecer buscando qué decir, pero ellos fueron mucho más rápido y se movieron hacia la puerta, Draco sintió la mano de Nicolas sobre la cintura y se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero trató de disimularlo.

 

En el pasillo rápidamente se organizaron y Draco y Harry partieron hacia Howth, mientras Nicolas lo hacía hacia el Ministerio.

 

Harry tenía su mente en modo automático, lo único que le interesaba era encontrar a sus niñas, no pensaba en la posibilidad de no lograrlo, ni en nada más, así que fue fácil aislarse de cualquier otro problema, como que Draco caminaba a su lado, fumando un cigarro y pareciendo fuera de lugar.

 

Anduvieron por Grace O`Malley, hasta llegar a Balkill Park, lugar donde ahora vivía la familia Finnigan; aunque todas las casas lucían iguales: de dos pisos, amarillas y con su techo a dos aguas, les fue fácil ubicar la de ellos, porque se sentía algunos hechizos de seguridad, bastante básicos.

 

Luego de tocar la puerta durante varios minutos, Harry practicó un hechizo Homenum Revelio, y pudo ver que había una persona en el segundo piso.

 

—Algo raro está pasando aquí –sentenció Draco, antes de levantar la varita y con un par de movimientos, lanzar la puerta hacia un lado.

 

En otra ocasión Harry hubiera reñido a Draco por tal acción, pero simplemente siguió al chico al segundo piso de la casa; todo se veía extremadamente limpio y ordenado. Como ya les había revelado el hechizo, no había nadie en el primer piso, así que directamente subieron por las escaleras de madera hacia el segundo piso. Se detuvieron en la primera habitación y encontraron al señor Finnigan, inconsciente sobre la cama.

 

—¿Crees que ha sido golpeado por algún hechizo? –preguntó Harry, inclinándose, al igual que Draco, sobre el hombre, que parecía dormido.

 

Draco se inclinó más aún y aspiró suavemente.

 

—Le han dado una poción, claramente una variante de Filtro de Muertos, se siente el olor a ajenjo, podría dormir un par de días…

 

 

—Eso quiere decir que no estamos muy equivocados en nuestras sospechas.

 

 

—Lamentablemente, esa mujer… —Draco negó con la cabeza y miró la habitación, habían un par de cuadros de campos en algún lugar muy soleado, así como una fotografía grande de la familia completa, evidentemente había sido tomada recientemente por la delgadez de Seamus. Todas las fotografías eran muggles.

 

 

—Vamos al cuartel de los Aurores, debemos pedirles que busquen a la señora Finnigan en el mundo muggle. Ella sabe perfectamente que esa es la mejor forma de escapar.

 

 

*

 

El cuartel de Aurores estaba vacío, encontraron a Nicolas, junto a Ron, hablando con un chico que parecía más joven que ellos, parecía nervioso.

 

—Los aurores están buscando por todos lados, han dado la alerta al mundo mágico y muggle, lo malo es que si ella se las ha llevado, entonces no le será difícil cambiar su apariencia, y la de las niñas.

 

—Lo mejor será ir a la madriguera, juntémonos con los demás y busquemos qué hacer, no creo que los aurores vayan bien encaminados –propuso Nicolas, sentado junto a Draco, lo tenía tomado de la mano, algo poco usual en él, pero lucía bastante sereno. Draco agradeció que él fuera así, un apoyo en lugar de un estorbo en momentos como esos.

 

El auror de todas maneras les dijo que todos estaban trabajando en el caso, liderados por el mismo Jefe de Aurores, y que lo mejor era esperar en casa; sin embargo los cuatro le dieron tal mirada, que el pobre chico enrojeció y retrocedió lentamente.

 

*

 

—Irlanda tiene cuatro aeropuertos; además de los que se encuentran en Inglaterra; si quiere salir del país de la manera muggle, lo tendrá que hacer usando un aeropuerto, no tiene más alternativa –explicó Hermione, mientras extendía un mapa del Reino Unido, muggle, en la mesa del comedor.

 

—Debemos averiguar si tiene familia o amigos en algún lugar cercano –intervino entonces Nicolas, mirando el mapa con atención.

 

—Los aurores no nos dejan acercarnos a la sala de interrogatorios –se quejó Harry, que ya lo había intentado antes.

 

—Pero, podemos decirles a ellos –propuso entonces Draco –, no quieren que nos metamos, pues que nos ayuden, les decimos que hagan esa pregunta puntual, incluso pedimos estar allí para escucharlo, una vez que deduzcamos en donde está, ellos nos ayudaran a encontrarlas.

 

 

—Debe haber alguna manera más… no podemos confiar todo a deducciones –murmuró Harry, cada vez más impaciente, habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que las niñas habían desaparecido, según él podrían estar en el otro lado del mundo para ese momento.

 

—Aun no las ha sacado del país, cálmate –Draco le dio una palmada en el brazo y sonrió apretadamente, Harry solo asintió con calma.

 

—Ella debió tener todo preparado, no puede sacar a las niñas del país sin el consentimiento de los padres o apoderados, y ella es muy mayor para hacerle creer a la gente que son hijas suyas –Ron negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba el mapa con atención, como si así pudiera averiguar dónde estaban las niñas.

 

—Todo eso se resuelve con hechizos, bien de confusión, lo que sería un poco tonto por las alarmas de detención de magia en lugares inadecuados, o de glamur, que es lo que creo que debe hacer. Sabe que todos la estaremos buscando, cambiará tanto su aspecto como el de las niñas.

 

—Draco tiene razón, además, debemos ser conscientes, no podremos abarcar todo el país nosotros cinco, ni siquiera si vienen todos los de la orden. Sin contar que podría pasar delante de nuestras narices sin que la viéramos –intervino Hermione, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

 

—Debemos hacer algo ya mismo, no me importa si tengo que usar magia negra, cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, ¡Mis niñas están pérdidas!

 

—Magia Negra… No, pero magia sí… es decir, hay formas de ubicar tu sangre, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron, mirando atentamente a su novia.

 

—Sí la hay, pero… no estoy segura de tener todos los elementos…

 

—Y si lanzamos un patronus hacia ella, estoy seguro que el patronus la encontraría, solo tendríamos que estar atentos a qué lugar se dirige –opinó Nicolas –lo podríamos seguir. Estoy seguro de que la señora no sabe tanto de magia como para crear protecciones tan fuertes. Ya antes se ha hecho rastreo de Patronus…

 

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin encontrar como refutar esa teoría.

 

*

 

Harry miró hacia la madriguera un instante, y luego de vuelta hacia Draco, que estaba sobrevolando a pocos metros de él. Habían decidido que Nicolas lanzara el Patronus, y que Hermione se quedara con él, mientras Ron, él y Draco trataban de perseguir al patronus. Era un plan descabellado, nunca se había hecho, o por lo menos ellos creían eso, y no habían tenido tiempo de nada más. Si el patronus realmente podría ser perseguido era algo que iban a averiguar en breve.

 

—Estará bien, las encontraremos –le dijo Draco, acercándose a él y sonriéndole apretadamente, se veía pálido y cansado, suponía que él lucía igual. Ron asintió con decisión y se colocó a su lado.

 

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire cuando vio atravesar desde el jardín un gran oso panda, no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse de lo maravilloso que lucía y se inclinó hacia adelante, volando lo más rápido que su escoba le permitía. El mensaje que Nicolas había mandado era claro. “Entrega a las niñas y no habrá represalias”; Draco se había opuesto, argumentando que ella merecía el peor de los castigos, pero nadie tomó en cuenta su opinión, imaginó que era la desventaja de estar rodeado de Griffyndors y un Ravenclaw.

 

Ellos volaban a gran velocidad, obligando a sus escobas a ir al límite, pero el patronus era veloz, mucho más veloz de lo que habían pensado que podría ser, apenas habían volado quince minutos, estaban en Newbury cuando la estela plateada se alejó, antes de que alguno pudiera protestar, una nutria apareció en el camino, siguiendo al primer patronus. Ron Soltó un grito de alegría, mientras la perseguía, Harry y Draco rápidamente entendieron el plan y continuaron volando, siguiéndola a gran velocidad.

 

Antes de entrar a Ramsbury la estela de la nutria era apenas visible, pero antes de desanimarse, un Sapo apareció y continuó guiándolos, Harry sonrió un poco al recordar la emoción de Neville al descubrir finalmente su patronus.

Siguieron avanzando hasta Broad Hinton, donde un gato –Hanna- continuó guiándolos y en Chippenhan el Oso de Nicolas retomó la posta; Harry se preguntó si es que tantos patronus serían vistos por los muggles o si ellos recibirían alguna sanción por ello.

 

La estela de Patronus de sus amigos los guío hasta las afueras de Glastonbury, a una casa de un piso, a pocos metros del inicio de un bosque, sin ningún muggle aparentemente cerca.

 

Saltaron de las escobas antes de aterrizar y Ron conjuró rápidamente los hechizos antidesaparición para luego dirigirse hacia la parte trasera de la casa, mientras Harry caminaba enérgicamente hacia las puertas.

 

Un hechizo lo hizo agacharse y frunció el ceño; a su lado escuchó a Draco soltar un quejido.

 

Draco se sujetó el brazo y rápidamente se lanzó un hechizo de curación, mientras miraba con furia a la mujer, que desde una de las ventanas, los atacaba.

 

—Señora, no haga esto peor, devuélvame a las niñas y no presentaremos ninguna queja –le dijo Harry, tratando de sonar calmado.

 

—Ellas son mis nietas, los que están interfiriendo son ustedes –protestó la mujer. Todos los patronus habían desaparecido al fin, pero sabía que Ron estaría ya informando la ubicación de la casa a los Aurores y sus amigos.

 

—Señora, tenemos ya las pruebas de que son de Harry, entendemos su frustración, pero por favor, no haga nada de lo que se pueda arrepentir, devuélvalas y no presentaremos cargos.

 

La señora Finnigan los miraba desde la ventana con furia, tenía los labios apretados y sudaba; Harry sabía que  no podían lanzar muchos hechizos sin saber la ubicación de las niñas, puesto que no querían darles por error con alguno de ellos.

 

—Son mis nietas, hijas de mi hijo, ella nunca debió hacerles creer que eran de Potter… Mi hijo estará en paz una vez que las tenga.

 

—No es cierto –Draco suspiró y miró a Harry, que extrañamente había bajado la varita —, son de Harry, por favor, se lo pedimos, devuélvanoslas.

 

Harry miró hacia Draco, que parecía abatido y se acercó a él lo suficiente para sujetarle la mano con la que apuntaba la varita y la hizo bajar.

 

—No la atacaremos, sabemos que las niñas están allí; tampoco queremos lastimarla, solo permítanos demostrarle… tenemos todo para probar que son mis hijas, es lo que el juzgado pidió; no puede ir en contra de la ley; además, si las entrega voluntariamente será mejor para usted; los aurores vienen en camino ellos no serán compasivos con el secuestro de dos niñas tan pequeñas.

 

—Son mis nietas y las quiero conmigo, ustedes mienten. Él miente –dijo señalando hacia Draco –, es un mortífago, y un mal hombre, y miente para su propio beneficio.

 

Draco suspiró profundamente y se obligó a no replicar, sabía que eso no sería bueno, que Harry buscaba convencerla y no tener una batalla campal.

 

La señora Finnigan les dio una mirada llena de odio y se apartó de las cortinas. Draco observó a Ron, aterrizando en el techo en ese momento. Con un par de señales les hizo entender que necesitaba que ella siguiera hablando.

 

—Ellas necesitan cuidados, pociones –gritó en ese momento Harry, acercándose un poco más a la ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban cerradas, aunque podía intuir la sombra de la mujer en uno de los lados.

 

—Así es –secundó Draco, comprendiendo el plan –si es que no las toman, se enfermaran, nosotros tenemos las pociones aquí, por favor, no queremos que les pase nada.

 

Pasaron varios largos segundos, hasta que la cortina se abrió nuevamente, la señora Finnigan los miraba desconfiada, Harry apenas vio a Ron desaparecer del techo por la parte trasera de la casa.

 

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que tienen? –preguntó asomándose nuevamente por la ventana, con la varita en alto, amenazándolos.

 

Draco y Harry se dieron una mirada de reojo, tratando de ponerse de acuerdo.

 

—Un desnivel en la magia… cada cierta cantidad de días su magia se descontrola, los medimagos piensan que es debido a las condiciones en que nacieron y el estrés en el que vivieron los primeros meses –replicó rápidamente Draco.

 

—Nunca había escuchado de algo tan absurdo, ¿creen que yo soy tonta? ¿Qué voy a creer…? –la mujer no dijo nada más, pues desapareció de la ventana.

 

Harry y Draco soltaron un jadeo a la vez, y avanzaron hacia la casa a prisa, mientras veían a Ron por la ventana, con el pulgar levantado.

 

Antes de cruzar la puerta, las Apariciones de los Aurores llenaron el aire de gritos y órdenes, seguidos por Hermione, Nicolas y Neville.

 

Ellos no se detuvieron y corrieron hacia la puerta, donde Ron ya los esperaba con un coche doble, donde las dos niñas dormían tranquilas y ajenas a todo lo que había pasado.

 

Harry, junto a Draco, se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso y acarició sus tibias y suaves mejillas. Volteó hacia Draco, que tenía los ojos húmedos y sonrió. Sin pararse a pensar en nada más, se lanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo.

 

—Están bien, ya las tenemos –murmuró Draco, acercando más a Harry a su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo cerca y sintiendo su calor y su aroma.

 

Harry se separó un poco y asintió antes de inclinarse y darle un beso muy cerca de los labios y volver a abrazarlo. Draco suspiró y por un instante se olvidó de todo, hasta que una mano sobre el hombro lo hizo sobresaltar. Delante de él, luciendo preocupado, estaba Nicolas. Draco se apartó de Harry y evitó mirarlo mientras se ponía de pie y era jalado por Nicolas, quien le dio un beso posesivo y un fuerte abrazo. Inmediatamente se perdieron entre los abrazos de Hermione, Ron, Neville y Hanna, antes de que los aurores anunciaran que debían llevar a las niñas a San Mungo.

 

*

 

El Medimago había dicho que las niñas habían tomado una poción para dormir y que lo más probable es que no recordaran nada, lo cual era un gran alivio. Ninguna había sufrido ningún daño y no bien Harry terminara de llenar algunos papeles, las podría llevarlas a casa.

 

Seamus y Dean habían sido puestos en libertad y la señora Finnigan llevada al ala de alteraciones mentales para diagnosticar su estado. Harry, pese a la opinión de todos sus amigos, había pedido que levantaran los cargos contra ella. Seamus había aparecido una hora después y había pedido disculpas a Harry, quien lo había llevado a un lado para explicarle lo que habían encontrado en la carpa, así como la carta de Ginny, el chico parecía bastante apenado, antes de, seguido de Dean, ir a buscar a su madre.

 

Después Ron y Hermione habían partido a ver a los señores Weasley, quienes ya estaban conscientes y demasiado preocupados. Luego de despedirse de sus amigos y prometerles cenar juntos, Harry había vuelto a la habitación de las niñas, dejando por fin solos a Draco y Nicolas.

 

Las sillas plásticas de San Mungo eran incómodas, el pasillo frío y el silencio bastante pesado. Draco, sentado junto a Nicolas, trataba de no moverse para no hacerse notar demasiado.

 

—Entonces, así que encontraron las pruebas –le dijo Nicolas un momento después, Draco asintió lentamente, sin mirarlo realmente —¿Dónde las encontraron?

 

—En la carpa donde Ginny y yo vivimos durante nuestra huida… nunca había querido volver allí, pero probablemente las hubiera encontrado hace años si lo hubiera hecho.

 

—Lo importante es que las encontraron –sonrió Nicolas, acariciándole la mejilla; Draco suspiró lentamente y dejó que Nicolas se acercara y lo besara de manera tierna.

 

—Las llevaré a casa ahora –anunció Harry, saliendo con las niñas en sus coches dobles, ambas lucían cansadas, pero contentas, pues saltaron y trataron de zafarse de su amarre para saludar a Nicolas y Draco, quienes se habían separado del beso por la presencia de Harry. –Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellas sin problema, así ustedes pueden ir a descansar… imagino que aún les quedan cosas que terminar de coordinar para la boda.

 

Draco asintió y evitó una vez más mirar a Harry a la cara, ahora que las niñas estaban a salvo, no le quedaba más que pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Harry también lucía incómodo mientras acomodaba nuevamente a las niñas.

 

—Mañana en la mañana iremos al juzgado a quitar el hechizo y presentar las pruebas –continuó Harry –luego por fin estaremos en paz.

 

—Es genial que hayan encontrado las pruebas –le dijo Nicolas, con voz calmada —, ahora ya no habrán más problemas.

 

—Eso espero –murmuró Harry, encarando por fin al novio del hombre al que amaba, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de pesar y nuevamente se inclinó sobre sus niñas, dándole un beso a cada una.

 

—Entonces nos veremos mañana en la mañana, en el juzgado –indicó Draco, decidiendo que era momento de ir a casa y encarar lo que fuera que tuviera que encarar. Tenía el presentimiento de que Nicolas sabía algo y no lo había dicho por la situación en la que se encontraban.

 

Luego de caminar juntos hasta el ascensor, Harry desapareció por la chimenea con las niñas y ellos caminaron hasta las afueras del Hospital, buscando el callejón para aparecerse. Draco recordó que unas horas antes, él y Harry habían aparecido allí para saber qué había pasado.

 

 

La casa de Draco estaba con las ventanas abiertas, el sol se colaba iluminando la cocina y un poco la sala de estar. El Gato negro estaba maullando cerca de la puerta, parecía enfadado, seguramente por la falta de alimento.

 

 

Nicolas rápidamente abrió uno de los estantes y sacó una caja con su alimento y lo dejó en un plato, en un rincón de la cocina. El gato les dio una última mirada de fastidio antes de caminar elegantemente hacia su plato y comer.

 

 

—Qué resentido –sonrió Nicolas hacia Draco, que se sentía fuera de lugar.

 

 

—A veces no lo comprendo –comentó Draco, caminando hacia la habitación y seguido por Nicolas —, pero aún así, sé que le caigo bien.

 

—Por supuesto que sí.

 

Draco se metió al baño y supo que Nicolas quería seguirlo, sin embargo cerró la puerta para impedírselo. Suspiró y se desprendió de la ropa; pese al hechizo de Hermione, aun podía sentirla sudada y sucia. Se observó completamente desnudo delante del espejo, tenía una marca, apenas visible en el hombro, y recordó, no sin cierta excitación, a Harry, inclinándose sobre él, besándolo en los labios y luego bajando por su cuello hasta su hombro, donde se detuvo y mordió conteniendo un gemido al correrse en su interior. Negó con la cabeza, sabía bien que eso era algo que solo había pasado esa noche, y que debía relegarlo al olvido lo más pronto posible.

 

 

Con un movimiento de varita curó la marca y revisó no tener ninguna más, antes de meterse a la ducha. Cuando salió, quince minutos después, envuelto solo en una toalla, la habitación estaba en penumbras por un hechizo en las cortinas, la cama estaba con las sábanas levantadas para que él pudiera acostarse. Antes de preguntarse por Nicolas, él apareció por la puerta, luciendo solo unos pantalones deportivos, y le sonrió.

 

 

—Imagino que estás agotado, yo también lo estoy, así que he pensado que podemos ponernos luego con lo que falta para la boda, por lo pronto podemos dormir.

 

—Claro –Draco se metió en la cama y Nicolas lo siguió, pegándose a su cuerpo y besándole lentamente el cuello. Draco se dejó hacer un momento, pero cuando esa mano acarició su pecho desnudo, en una clara insinuación, suspiró pesadamente –Lo siento… solo estoy demasiado cansado, han sido muchas cosas –Se giró para ver a Nicolas, aun en la penumbra podía ver perfectamente su rostro, le acarició la mejilla con cariño y le dio un beso en los labios. Nicolas era perfecto, en todo sentido, y lo quería, estaba seguro, pero aún así… —Te quiero –le murmuró, antes de volver a besarlo –pero de verdad estoy cansado.

 

—Claro –Nicolas le sonrió y se apretó contra él.

 

Pese al cansancio, Draco tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, y cuando por fin lo hizo, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de escenas en las que él y Harry estaban en la carpa, besándose y Nicolas llegaba y los señalaba, llamándolos traidores.

 

 

*

 

Jueves 8 de agosto de 2002

 

 

Harry estaba seguro de que Nicolas lo sabía, no tenía idea de cómo, pero era evidente, había acompañado a Draco en la mañana al juzgado, y permanecido junto a él durante todo el proceso que culminó con el reconocimiento de Harry como padre de ambas niñas. Seamus no se había presentado, su abogado sí lo había hecho y no había soltado ninguna protesta ni argumento, estaba seguro que Seamus lo había puesto ya al corriente.

 

 

Finalmente, habían ido todos a almorzar a una pizzería cerca a la casa de Harry, una de las favoritas de las niñas; y Hermione y Nicolas habían mantenido toda la conversación. Harry evitaba mirar a Draco, sabiendo que cualquier acción podría ser delatora.

 

 

Al salir, antes de despedirse, Draco le comentó que no podría ir a ver a las niñas hasta después de la boda, pues tenía mucho que hacer aún. Harry aceptó el alejamiento sabiendo que era lo mejor para ambos y sonrió hacia Nicolas, a quien le aseguro que lo vería el sábado en la mañana, antes de la boda, donde las niñas llevarían las flores al inicio y final de la ceremonia.

 

—No pierdas la esperanza, Harry –le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa enigmática, ambos permanecían de pie, cerca de la puerta del restaurante, mientras Draco y Nicolas se alejaban en busca de un callejón para desaparecer.

 

 

—No sé de qué hablas –negó Harry, sin despegar la vista de ambos chicos.

 

 

—Mañana es la despedida de soltero, y Nicolas no está invitado, solo Draco.

 

 

Harry volteó a mirarla de manera curiosa, había olvidado eso.

 

 

—No necesitas tratar de engañarme, no sé qué exactamente pasó entre ustedes, pero es evidente que sí pasó algo… bastaba ver sus caras esa mañana.

 

 

—Hermione…

 

 

—Vamos –Hermione sujetó el brazo de Harry y sonrió –invítame  una taza de té mientras me cuentas en casa.

 

Harry miró nuevamente al frente, pero Draco y Nicolas había desaparecido; luego suspiró y miró a su amiga, era evidente que necesitaba hablar con alguien pronto o estallaría.

 

 

—Quién hubiera dicho que te volverías tan cotilla –sonrió, empezando a caminar junto a ella, que soltó una risita, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

*

 

La despedida de soltero de Draco había sido planeada por los gemelos Weasley. Cuando propusieron la idea a los demás del grupo ellos solo habían alegado que nunca desperdiciaban una oportunidad de andar de fiesta, sin embargo Harry sabía que también era porque consideraban a Draco uno más del grupo y quería hacerlo feliz.

 

Draco en realidad no estaba al tanto de la fiesta, había argumentado que no quería ninguna celebración, pese a que Nicolas sí se iría con sus amigos a emborracharse por los bares. Así que ese viernes en la noche Draco estaba en casa, sintiéndose miserable y culpable cuando Hermione y Ron aparecieron, inocentemente Draco los dejó entrar y antes de darse cuenta, los tres estaban desapareciendo rumbo a un callejón poco iluminado cerca de alguna bulliciosa avenida.

 

Draco parpadeó confundido, mirando ya no solo a la pareja, sino a los demás chicos, todos los Weasley estaban allí, al igual que Dean, Neville, Hanna y Harry.

 

—En serio no pensaste que escaparías –le dijo uno de los gemelos mientras le daba una copa de un licor transparente.

 

—¿Esto es un secuestro? –preguntó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

 

—A la salud del novio secuestrado –dijo el otro gemelo, levantando su copa, los demás hicieron un brindis y bebieron, todos tenían copas más pequeñas que la de él, claramente la intención era emborracharlo. Tragó el contenido de su bebida e hizo gestos por el fuerte sabor, sus ojos deteniéndose en Harry, que lucía sonrojado, y pensando si realmente era saludable emborracharse.

 

Luego de que las copas fueron rellenadas una vez más, Hermione y Hanna se encargaron de escoltar a Draco, seguido de los demás chicos, hasta la entrada de una discoteca llamada Fire. Draco sabía que era una discoteca gay, ya que antes había estado por allí. Era completamente muggle, lo cual era bueno para evitar a los periodistas. Se alegró de no haberse puesto el pijama y continuar con ropa muggle para no lucir extraño entre toda esa gente.

 

Pasaron de largo por un par de salones y se instalaron en uno que se llamaba La Caja de Luces, que tenía las paredes blancas, el techo lleno de luces de colores que se movían al ritmo de la música electrónica. Se acomodaron en una de las mesas, frente a la pista de baile y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía una cerveza en la mano, además de una gran fila de pequeños vasos con lo que intuyó era Whisky en medio de la mesa.

 

—Espero que no pretendan que tome todo esto –les comentó Draco, mientras sus amigos reían.

 

—Uno por cada año de soltería que te perderás –le dijo Neville, sonrojado y alegre.

 

—Eso no lo pueden calcular.  Además aquí hay cerca de… ¡treinta vasos!

 

—Calculamos que para los cincuenta años uno puede ya querer enlazarse y eso… —explicó uno de los gemelos.

 

—Están locos, no puedo beber tanto

 

No te preocupes, tenemos suficiente poción anti resaca para que mañana estés fresco y radiante –Ron le guiñó un ojo y empinó su cerveza.

 

Draco le hizo una señal con el dedo medio, pero igual se tomó uno de los tragos. Había pasado apenas una media hora desde que había sido secuestrado pero ya se sentía algo achispado, y si seguía a ese ritmo, la fiesta terminaría pronto para él. Vio a Harry, riendo con Dean mientras unos atractivos chicos bailaban frente a ellos, queriendo llamar su atención y suspiró, tal vez lo mejor era emborracharse y caer inconsciente lo más pronto posible.

 

 

Harry trató de sonreír mientras observaba a los bailarines que los gemelos habían contratado para animar al grupo, aunque él sabía que en realidad lo habían hecho para tratar de molestar a Draco, a quien ellos consideraban demasiado aburrido y correcto para soportar ese tipo de espectáculos.

 

Uno de los chicos bailaba frente a Draco, mientras el otro estaba a un lado, también agitándose al ritmo de la música, moviendo las caderas de manera insinuante, las chicas estaban fascinadas con él mientras que Ron y Neville parecían a punto de tener un ataque.

 

Draco estaba sonrojado, su cabello algo alborotado y su mirada fija en el bailarín, tenía aún uno de los treinta shots de whisky en una mano, Harry ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos llevaba, aunque no parecía realmente borracho. El bailarín que estaba frente a Draco se inclinó insinuantemente y le susurró algo, Draco negó con la cabeza y el chico soltó una risita antes de sentarse en su regazo, los movimientos se hicieron mucho más insinuantes y candentes, Draco parecía no saber qué hacer con las manos mientras los gemelos, bailando alrededor, soltaban carcajadas.

Harry suspiró y sintió a Hermione colocarse a su lado, tenía una copa larga y delgada de un contenido rosado adornado con una sombrilla de papel. Era un tipo de trago que no combinaba para nada con su amiga.

 

—Hanna insistió –se encogió de hombros ella, adivinando sus pensamientos. —¿Sabes?, la despedida de soltero también puede ser un buen momento para decirle la verdad…

 

—Ya me imagino, “!Hey, Draco, anula tu enlace mañana y fúgate conmigo a una casa de campo en el valle de Godric junto a mis hijas, la pasarás de fábula!”

—Nadie dice “de fábula” en estos días, creo que solo estaba de moda cuando estábamos en la escuela, y eso fue hace varios años –le explicó Hermione, apartándose el cabello del rostro y sonriendo hacia Draco que ahora tenía a los dos bailarines en el regazo y levantaba las manos pidiendo ayuda –Míralo, parece divertido. Cuando me enlace quiero una despedida así.

 

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que tiene este trago? –preguntó Harry girándose horrorizado hacia su amiga y arrebatándole la copa de las manos. Ella soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras él probaba un poco del líquido rosado. Era extremadamente dulce.  

 

—Oh, por Merlín, mis ojos —exclamó George con dramatismo –El gran héroe de la guerra toma tragos rosados… ¡El mundo está acabándose!; Fred, abrázame que tengo miedo.

 

—No sé quién está siendo más loco hoy, si ustedes o ella –replicó Harry, negando con la cabeza y entregándole la copa de vuelta a su amiga.

 

—O él –dijo Dean, mientras veía a Draco desaparecer por una de las puertas hacia el pasillo que daba a los baños, seguido de los dos bailarines.

 

—Oh, mi Lord –dijo Ron, con una mano en la boca —¡Han provocado una infidelidad!

 

Harry no se quedó a escuchar qué más decían sus amigos, simplemente dejó la cerveza en la mesa y corrió hacia los baños, consciente de que probablemente todos se preguntarían qué demonios hacía. Ni siquiera él podía responder a esa pregunta.

 

Empujó la puerta de los baños y el ruido de unos jadeos lo hizo apretar los puños, claramente alguien lo estaba pasando muy bien en el primer cubículo. Aparentemente no había nadie más allí. Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta,  tomó una bocanada de aire y la pateó con fuerza. Escuchó un fuerte chasquido, seguido por el sonido metálico de la puerta golpeando contra la pared. Dentro del cubículo dos chicos medio vestidos y claramente follando lo miraron con miedo.

 

—Yo… perdón, yo pensé… es decir…

 

—¿Eres un mirón?, ¿un antihomosexuales?

 

—No, no, es solo que…

 

—¿Harry?

 

Harry giró y vio a Draco, estaba parado junto a la puerta del baño, recién llegando, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos algo turbios. Harry lo vio levantar la varita de manera discreta e inmediatamente la puerta que Harry había pateado estaba cerrada y los chicos habían vuelto a sus jadeos. Arqueó una ceja y vio en los labios de Draco dibujada la palabra _Obliviate._

—¿Dónde están los bailarines?

 

—Los mandé a casa… Realmente agradezco esto, todo el trabajo tomado, pero no tengo mucho ánimo y… creo que todos están lo suficientemente bebidos para no hacer un gran escándalo por haber desaparecido.

 

—¿Los mandaste a casa? Pero yo pensé…

 

Harry se detuvo, siendo consciente de que lo que diría no sería amable, los ojos de Draco se abrieron más cuando pareció darse cuenta de lo que Harry pensaba.

 

—¿Pensaste que los traía aquí para follar con ellos?

 

—Yo, bueno… tú estabas con ellos, entrando por el pasillo al baño y…

 

—Ese pasillo también da a la puerta de salida, ¿lo sabías?

 

—Sí, pero…

 

—Ah… —Draco se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza –entiendo, pensaste que me iba a acostar con ellos porque soy alguien naturalmente infiel.

 

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder y negó con la cabeza.

 

—Es muy amable de tu parte defender la virtud de mi novio, realmente; sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

 

—No, no se trata de eso, ni de que piense que eres alguien infiel por naturaleza, es solo que yo… yo…

 

 

—Mejor déjalo, de todas maneras iré a casa, no me siento bien y he bebido mucho, aunque Ron jure tener una gran cantidad de pociones para la resaca no creo que sea buena idea quedarme más tiempo.

 

 

—¡Espera! –Harry levantó la mano y atrapó el brazo de Draco cuando éste ya se daba la vuelta para salir, sus ojos grises voltearon a verlo con curiosidad mientras en el fondo se escuchó un gemido particularmente fuerte, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran un poco más.

 

 

—No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para tener esta charla… o cualquier charla.

 

 

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo –sonrió Harry tensamente, los chicos dentro del cubículo parecían mucho más entusiastas ahora —, pero debemos tener esta charla… Por favor.

 

 

Draco suspiró profundamente, lo cierto es que se sentía tan confundido y cansado de estarlo que estuvo de acuerdo con Harry, era importante hablar y aclarar cualquier cosa de una vez.

 

 

—Le diré a los chicos que nos vamos, que no nos esperen e iremos fuera, ¿estás de acuerdo?

 

 

Draco se encogió de hombros.

 

 

—Bien, bien –Harry lo soltó y su sonrisa se volvió un poco más amplia. –Espérame en la entrada, yo estaré allí en cinco minutos.

 

Draco asintió y Harry salió corriendo del baño. Draco se quedó quieto, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y escuchando a los chicos gimiendo. Sin embargo eso no era lo que lo había agitado, sino que Harry lo había tocado, le había pedido conversar, ir a otro sitio… Sabía que no podía seguir por ese rumbo, que lo más probable es que terminaran como unas noches antes, pero por otro lado, era Harry… y a Harry, desde que la guerra había terminado, nunca había sabido decirle que no. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él? Se sentía como un gran tonto.

 

Harry estuvo en la puerta del establecimiento en menos de cinco minutos, estaba algo sonrojado y su cabello más alborotado que nunca. Se había cerrado el abrigo oscuro que usaba y lo miró con alivio. Seguramente pensó que Draco no lo esperaría.

 

 

—Les dije que estabas demasiado ebrio, que habías despedido a los chicos y tratabas de regresar tú solo a casa, que te acompañaría para asegurarme de que llegabas bien.

 

 

—Fantástico –murmuró Draco, caminando junto a Harry hacia la avenida principal. A su alrededor había gente entrando y saliendo de los locales, riendo o abrazada. Él sentía como si todos ellos pertenecieran a una dimensión diferente, donde todos podían ser felices, a donde él no podía entrar.

 

 

—¿Qué te parece ir a comer algo? –propuso Harry cuando llegaron a la avenida –imagino que te hará bien por la cantidad de alcohol que has bebido… a mí también me gustaría comer algo.

 

 

Finalmente terminaron en una cafetería oscura tres calles más abajo, había parejas gais haciéndose arrumacos en algunas mesas, en otras, grupos grandes de chicos y chicas que parecían recargar energías antes de ir de vuelta a las fiestas.

 

 

Se sentaron uno junto al otro en la mesa más alejada del bullicio y pese a querer permanecer sobrios, ambos pidieron cervezas, además de hamburguesas y papas fritas. 

 

 

El silencio se hizo bastante pesado entre ambos; Draco jugaba con las líneas de humedad de su vaso de cerveza, mientras miraba ausentemente hacia la gente del restaurante. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre la suya, pero antes de decir nada, la mesera apareció con dos grandes platos que dejó sobre la mesa de manera descuidada.

 

 

Harry comenzó a comer con rapidez, tratando con eso de esconder el nerviosismo que tenía. No sabía realmente qué decirle, no quería perderlo, pero tampoco quería que continuaran siendo solo amigos, aunque sabía que era egoísta poner sobre Draco todo eso unas horas antes de enlazarse.

 

 

Draco comió casi la mitad de la hamburguesa y realmente se sintió mejor, el alcohol parecía ir desapareciendo de su organismo, y decidió que lo mejor era terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

 

 

—Sé que normalmente los Slytherin y los Malfoy sobre todo, son imaginados como personas tramposas y desleales, capaces de traicionar a quien fuera con tal de conseguir algún beneficio –empezó a decir Draco, Harry dejó de comer y lo miró fijamente —, y sí, tienen algo de razón, normalmente somos así, magos que usan cualquier medio para conseguir lo que quieren, pero hay algo más, algo que pocos conocen, y es que somos leales a nuestros amigos y familia. Cuando Voldemort se volvió más desquiciado en casa y mi padre se dio cuenta de que jamás lograríamos salir bien parados de allí planeó escapar, me dio toda la información para la orden, para que nos sirviera de salvoconducto, sin embargo el Lord nos atrapó antes, él luchó contra el Lord para darnos una oportunidad a mi madre y a mí; y ella se mantuvo en pie cuando él murió, me envió fuera de la mansión contra mi voluntad para salvarme… —Draco suspiró profundamente, nunca había hablado realmente de eso con nade, ni con Ginny ni con Ojo Loco; Harry suspiró y se acercó más a él –antes que al Lord, ellos eran leales a la familia. La familia es algo que se debe cuidar y respetar, igual que los mejores amigos, aquellos con los que se han creado lazos de cariño y confianza porque al final terminan también siendo parte de tu familia. Yo peleé y traté de defender a Ginny y las niñas y hoy lo haría por ti; por los Weasley y por nuestros amigos, daría la vida por todos ellos. Puede que no te haya dado esa impresión antes, cuando andaba de fiesta en fiesta y de cama en cama, antes de Nicolas, pero eso era porque no tenía ninguna relación con nadie.

 

—Yo no creí jamás que…

 

 

—Me acosté contigo –le interrumpió Draco, con voz tensa –Nicolas es con quien me enlazaré mañana, a quien he elegido como compañero de vida, con quien iniciaré una familia propia, y a pesar de eso, me acosté contigo, lo traicioné…

 

 

—Draco, por favor, si me dejaras decirte…

 

 

—Y tú, eres el padre de mis ahijadas, de las hijas de una gran amiga mía, a quienes quiero como si fueran mías… tú al igual que ellas eres mi familia, y puse en riesgo todo lo que tengo por… —Draco negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada molesta —¡Ni siquiera sé por qué puse todo en riesgo!

 

 

—¿Eso significó para ti?, ¿algo que no tiene sentido?, ¿algo que no debió haber pasado?

 

 

—Por supuesto que no debió haber pasado –replicó rápidamente Draco —¿No lo entiendes? No sé serle infiel a mis parejas, no sé cómo actuar contigo, no sé qué hacer porque mañana Nicolas espera que me enlace con él y estoy sintiéndome como mierda por lo que hice, no soy capaz siquiera de mirarlo a la cara sin sentir vergüenza… ¡Pensé que entenderías! Que la nobleza Griffyndor te daría alguna pista sobre lo malo que es traicionar a alguien.

 

 

Harry lo miró un instante y se apartó un poco, pensando en las palabras de Draco, que se veía agitado mientras bebía el resto de su cerveza. Peter siempre le había dicho que lo había traicionado al acostarse con Ginny, aunque en ese momento ellos no estaban saliendo en serio, solo eran amigos cariñosos… pensó en que si todo hubiera pasado meses después, cuando él y Peter estaban ya enamorados, él no se habría acostado con Ginny.

 

 

—Solo dime una cosa, Harry —pidió Draco, dejando con fuerza el vaso vacío de cerveza sobre la mesa —¿por qué lo hiciste? —levantó la mano cuando Harry parecía a punto de protestar –sé que no lo hiciste tú solo, no quiero culparte, sé cuanta culpa tengo yo en todo esto, pero quiero saber por qué accediste, y no me detuviste… ¿por qué lo permitiste?

 

 

Harry vio a Draco, con el rostro cansado, algo sonrojado en las mejillas, pero con la mirada triste, realmente se veía consumiéndose por la culpa. Tragó saliva, podía decirle cualquier cosa, que había sido porque se había puesto sentimental por lo de Ginny, porque estaba asustado o solo… Luego de que le había contado a Hermione lo que había pasado, ella le había dicho que no era justo que Draco no supiera toda la verdad, que si algo así había pasado era porque tal vez no le era tan indiferente al rubio.

 

 

Draco arqueó una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

 

 

—Una vez ya lo habíamos hecho, y salió mal, pensé que ambos habíamos aprendido la lección, pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente a aquella vez, yo sentí…

 

 

—Es porque te amo, Draco –le interrumpió Harry, su voz sonaba ronca e insegura, Draco lo miró con asombro.

 

 

—¿Qué?

 

 

—Eso –Harry tomó aire, sintiéndose de pronto más valiente y eufórico —, te amo, desde hace tiempo, tal vez desde que nos acostamos la primera vez, cuando me comporté como un idiota contigo, pero aquella vez pensé que no había significado nada para ti, por eso oculté lo que sentía… siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día lo notarías, pero luego Nicolas reapareció y te veías tan feliz que no me sentía capaz de confesarte nada. Hace unas noches, cuando hicimos el amor sentí que tú tal vez me correspondías, que tal vez no estaba imaginando cosas… No tenía ninguna intención de hacerte sentir miserable, simplemente no pensé en las consecuencias de…

 

 

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Harry, jalándolo hacia él e interrumpiendo sus palabras, y lo besó, al inicio suavemente, sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco, mientras esas manos se apretaban a su cintura, jalándolo más aún, pronto sus lenguas estaban encontrándose, en un beso desesperado y ansioso.

 

 

Pudieron haber pasado horas o días, o tal vez solo unos segundos, Draco no lo sabía, solo que ahora se sentía peor, mucho peor. Dejó un último suave beso en los labios de Harry antes de apartarse; Harry estaba más despeinado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, lo miraba de manera curiosa, casi asustado.

 

 

—Yo quiero a Nicolas –dijo Draco, Harry soltó su cintura y se apartó un poco, parecía realmente herido —, pero también siento cosas por ti –continuó Draco —, y no sé qué hacer con esto. Yo jamás imaginé que tú sintieras esto por mí, es decir… hemos estado tanto tiempo siendo amigos  y pensé que nunca… —Draco negó con la cabeza.

 

 

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? –Harry tomó la mano de Draco, se sentía fría —¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?

 

 

—Aparentemente debo escoger –murmuró Draco, apretó la mano de Harry y luego se soltó de él –Necesito estar solo, yo… no puedo seguir así.

 

 

—Mañana es el enlace –le hizo notar Harry, sintiendo de pronto que lo estaba perdiendo, que había llegado demasiado tarde, Hermione tenía razón, debió haber hablado o hecho algo antes —, si es que sientes algo por mí, ¿no sería correcto darle una oportunidad?

 

 

—¿Y cómo crees que Nicolas se sentirá al respecto? —espetó Draco con rabia —, ¿cómo crees que puedo, unas horas antes del enlace…? No puedo ni pensar en el daño… —Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

 

 

—No, espera, podemos…

 

 

—¿Qué, pasar la noche juntos?, ¿ir a tu casa y seguir cometiendo el mismo error?

 

 

—No es eso lo que quise decir, no tenemos que hacer eso esta noche, aunque tampoco sé qué hacer realmente.  

 

 

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada, soy yo quien tiene que resolver esto… necesito pensar, necesito salir de aquí.

 

 

—Draco, por favor… solo, no te vayas, lo podemos resolver juntos, yo…

 

 

—¡No, Harry, no podemos! —le interrumpió Draco, con furia —. Me voy a casa, solo, necesito estar solo.

 

 

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más, Draco caminó por el salón hacia la salida, la mesera se acercó a Harry con la cuenta en la mano y una mirada avergonzada.

 

 

—Es una pena, hacían bonita pareja, pero estoy segura que pronto encontrarás otro chico lindo.

 

 

—No es tan simple –gruñó Harry, dejando unos cuantos billetes en la mano de la chica y saliendo también hacia la calle, ni siquiera intentó buscar a Draco, él había sido bastante claro y debía respetar su decisión. Dudó un momento y finalmente se encaminó de vuelta hacia la discoteca, esperando que Hermione estuviera lo suficientemente sobria para escucharlo.

 

*

 

Draco se apareció en la sala de su departamento; el Gato negro dormía sobre el sofá, como siempre; miró alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la chimenea, donde había una fila de fotografías mágicas, una de las niñas, otra de sus amigos, otra donde solo estaban él y Nicolas, en Madrid, la habían tomado una tarde que habían paseado por el callejón mágico. Ambos sonreían bajo el sol; parecían felices. Sintió como si estuviera viendo a un extraño, a alguien completamente diferente a él.

 

Caminó hacia la habitación y se sobresaltó al ver la luz de la mesa de noche encendida; sentado en la cama, con la misma ropa con que había salido varias horas antes, estaba Nicolas, su mirada era triste. Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado tan metido en su dilema que no había notado que Nicolas lucía diferente y preocupado.

 

—Pensé que estarías con tus amigos, de bares –le dijo Draco, acercándose a él.

 

—Estuvimos, pero regresé temprano, no tenía muchos ánimos de celebrar.

 

Draco se sentó junto a él y sintió a Nicolas suspirar. Se sintió torpe, no sabía realmente qué decir.

 

—Creo que es momento de dejar de fingir y hablar con la verdad –le dijo el chico, girándose un poco para estar cara a cara con él. Draco lo imitó y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, tomando una de sus manos.

 

—Nicolas —Draco tomó una bocanada de aire —, ¿a qué verdad te refieres exactamente?

 

—Yo los vi —le respondió él, soltándose de su mano —, la mañana que secuestraron a las niñas, los vi llegar, estaba en el otro pasillo, y vi cuando llegaron, por un momento pensé que los habían atacado también, pero entonces Hermione preguntó sobre lo que te había pasado, la vi murmurar el hechizo, tu mano sobre el cuello, la cara de culpabilidad de ambos mientras Harry los limpiaba… —Nicolas negó con la cabeza —, me sentí como un idiota.

 

—No fue algo planeado, simplemente pasó y…

 

—Cuando Peter me habló de ti, me advirtió de que estabas enamorado de Harry, y cuando salimos pude notar que había algún sentimiento allí, entre ustedes, pensé que eso se había terminado cuando se habían acostado, que habían matado la curiosidad y que cada uno seguiría adelante. Luego noté algunas cosas, la mirada de Harry sobre ti, la forma en que parecías controlarte conmigo cuando él estaba cerca y pensé… pensé que sabías que Harry aún sentía algo por ti y que tú no estabas interesado, que por eso salías conmigo. Que me amabas.

 

—Y lo hago –respondió Draco, tratando de tomar las manos de Nicolas, pero él se apartó con rapidez –Nicolas…

 

—Nunca me lo has dicho –le reclamó él, su voz seguía sonando baja y triste —, me has dicho que me quieres, que soy importante para ti… pero jamás que me amas. ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

 

—Yo te amo, en serio que te amo, sino no hubiera aceptado enlazarme contigo, no hubiera… —Draco se detuvo, cuando empezó a salir con él nuevamente, lo hizo para olvidar a Harry, puso su empeño en esa relación, pese a que era a distancia, porque no quería pensar más en que Harry no lo amaba y que no tenía oportunidad.

 

Nicolas sonrió tristemente y se puso en pie.

 

—Te amo, y mucho –le dijo –pero no lo suficiente para aceptar que tengas un amante…

 

—Yo no tengo un amante, no tendría un amante nunca… esto que pasó fue algo que no planifiqué y me siento culpable y sé que no debí haberlo hecho, pero…

 

—Mírate, estoy aquí dándote la oportunidad de liberarte de mí, de poder correr a sus brazos, ¿Por qué no la aceptas?

 

—Porque te quiero, te amo y…

 

—Draco –Nicolas se puso de rodillas delante de él y le tomó de las manos –he pensado en todas las soluciones; realmente lo he hecho, y no creo que estés dispuesto a ninguna de ellas.

 

—¿Y cuáles son esas soluciones?

 

—Podría pedirte que no te acerques más a él, que no lo vuelvas a ver, creo que esa petición sería razonable. Pero sé que eso te haría infeliz porque forma parte de tu familia, que él y las niñas son importantes para ti. Y que si te apartas de él también tendrías que hacerlo de los Weasley o de tus amigos…

 

Nicolas se acercó un poco más y le acarició el cabello con cariño, Draco no dijo nada, imaginaba su vida así, sin poder acercarse más a las niñas, o a Harry, y supo que sería miserable.

 

—También podría simplemente pegarme a ti día y noche para asegurarme de que nunca más te vuelvas a acostar con él, de que ya no hay nada entre ustedes; pero entonces creo que no solo serías infeliz tú, sino también yo –Nicolas negó con la cabeza y su mano bajó nuevamente hacia las de Draco, apretándolo un poco más –O simplemente me puedes prometer aquí y ahora que jamás volverá a pasar, que tengo tu amor, que es solo para mí, que no sientes absolutamente nada por él y que nunca más me engañarás, ni con él ni con nadie. Como ves, la solución está en ti, tú eres el que me debe decir qué hacer.

 

Draco apretó los labios y miró a Nicolas a los ojos, lucía tan triste y destrozado, y él era el culpable.

 

 

—Él me ha dicho que me ama –le dijo, su voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba –y yo… no sé qué siento por él –Draco negó con la cabeza —, yo creo que lo amo, pero también te quiero a ti… Realmente no sé qué hacer, no tengo ninguna solución.

 

 

Nicolas cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, por un momento Draco temió que comenzara a llorar, pero no fue así, cuando abrió los ojos su mirada era resuelta, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso suave en los labios, antes de ponerse en pie.

 

 

—Te lo pondré sencillo; no puedo enlazarme contigo si es que tienes sentimientos hacia él. Si me amaras, si realmente lo hicieras, no tendrías ninguna duda. Podría entender que me engañaras… me dolería, pero sería diferente, esto es… Lo siento, Draco, no puedo.

 

 

—Nicolas –Draco se puso de pie y lo tomó de los brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, lo sintió abrazarse a él, su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aquella sensación tan familiar y conocida para él, sin embargo tuvo que darle la razón a Nicolas, eso no era suficiente —, perdóname, yo jamás quise lastimarte, ni que esto pasara, yo… yo te quiero.

 

 

Nicolas se apartó y sonrió tristemente.

 

 

—Pero no es suficiente –se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios —, y sé que nunca será suficiente… que esto no lo podremos superar.

 

 

—Lo siento –repitió Draco.

 

 

—Iré a dormir a casa de Alexander, mañana enviaré por mis cosas… comprenderás que espero que te hagas cargo de todo, de cancelar la ceremonia y… y todo eso.

 

 

—Quiero estar seguro de que estás bien, si deseas me puedo ir yo, te puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras –replicó Draco rápidamente.

 

 

—No, es mejor así. Por ahora prefiero alejarme de ti, de todos.

 

 

Draco iba a decir algo más, pero Nicolas se apartó un paso y luego de darle una mirada más, se desapareció, dejando la habitación silenciosa y en penumbras.

 

 

*

 

—No lo entiendo –murmuró la señora Weasley, tenía una carta en la mano, ella y su esposo estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, en medio del desayuno.

 

—¿No dice los motivos?

 

—No, solo que todo se ha cancelado, que lo perdonemos por habernos hecho perder el tiempo y que por ahora desea estar solo.

 

—Será mejor que avise a los chicos.

 

Harry iba bajando las escaleras, luego de estar conversando con Hermione había decidido ir a casa, darse una ducha y luego ir a la Madriguera a dormir con sus niñas, no tenía deseos de quedarse solo.

 

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry, viendo las expresiones preocupadas de los señores Weasley, arriba las niñas permanecía durmiendo, aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

 

—Hola, Harry, no sabía que habías llegado –le dijo el señor Weasley, mientras buscaba el frasco de polvos flu en la repisa de la chimenea.  

 

—Hace unas horas, estaba arriba con las niñas. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

 

—Draco, ha anulado el enlace, no explica por qué –le dijo rápidamente la señora Weasley, entregándole la carta de Draco, en tanto el señor Weasley lanzaba polvos flu por la chimenea para buscar a Ron y Hermione.

 

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los escalones, leyendo la carta y no sabiendo cómo sentirse. Draco había roto su compromiso, pero no había ido a buscarlo.

 

*

 

Extrañamente el departamento de Draco no estaba bloqueado, Harry aterrizó primero, seguido de Hermione y Ron, a quienes no había podido convencer de no ir.

 

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos cuando en el sofá vieron a Dean conversando con un chico de cabello castaño cenizo y ojos oscuros, su piel era pálida y su mirada amable. Alrededor del sofá había unas cuantas cajas de cartón cerradas.

 

—Chicos, veo que ya se enteraron –dijo Dean, poniéndose de pie y saludándolos –él es Alexander, amigo de Nicolas.

 

Harry recordaba a Alexander de los partidos de Quidditch, al igual que Ron y Hermione, aunque nunca habían hablado realmente con él.

 

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Harry, mirando ansiosamente hacia la habitación de Draco, la puerta estaba completamente abierta y parecía vacía.

 

—Han roto –explicó Alexander –Nicolas no me ha dado ninguna razón, solo me dijo que viniera por sus cosas y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, especialmente a Draco, donde se estaba quedando.

 

—Draco se ha ido –complementó Dean, haciendo levitar tazas de té hacia los chicos –me dijo que quería estar solo, que no le dijera a nadie dónde estaba… tampoco me quiso dar los detalles. Me ha dejado al Gato negro.

 

—Eso no es posible, nosotros también somos sus amigos, es evidente que no debe estar solo, debe necesitar nuestro apoyo –rebatió Hermione rápidamente.

 

—Y no está completamente solo, yo sé dónde está y estoy pendiente de él, pero, como su amigo, debo pedirles que respeten su decisión. Además se siente avergonzado por todo el trabajo que les ha dado a los señores Weasley y por cancelar a última hora. Menos mal que no eran muchos invitados, solo hace unos minutos terminé de enviar la última lechuza de cancelación.

 

Harry miró distraídamente el apartamento de Draco, apartando su mente de la conversación, él podía estar casi seguro de porqué habían cancelado todo, sin embargo pensó que sería a él a quien le diría en primer lugar, no a Dean. Recordó aquella vez que Draco le contó que se había acostado con Dean y algo muy parecido a un león rugiendo despertó en su pecho. ¿Acaso Draco había ido a buscar consuelo en el moreno?

 

—¿Y cómo están? Es decir –aclaró Hermione ante la mirada de Dean y Alexander —, ¿están molestos, tristes? Tal vez todo fue una pelea tonta y podemos resolverlo.

 

—Nicolas no ha dicho nada realmente, apareció ayer en la madrugada en el bar donde estábamos bebiendo y me pidió quedarse en mi casa, me dijo que el compromiso quedaba anulado y que viniera por sus cosas, luego se metió a la cama y no ha vuelto a decir una sola palabra más.

 

Harry recordó las palabras de Draco, “¿ _y cómo crees que Nicolas se sentirá al respecto?”_ , había estado en lo cierto, en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en Nicolas, quien era amable con él y con las niñas, quien había tratado de adaptarse a ellos. Nicolas era una buena persona y ahora estaba sufriendo por su culpa.

 

—Draco está igual, solo que bebió casi una botella completa de Whisky antes de caer en la cama. Ahora está dormido e imagino que seguirá así por el resto del día.

 

—Draco no suele beber tanto –mencionó Ron —¿qué creen que haya pasado? –le preguntó a Harry y Hermione, ambos apartaron la mirada. Harry sabía que no podría seguir ocultándole a Ron todo lo que había pasado, pero tampoco pensaba que era correcto decirlo delante de Dean y Alexander.

 

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –se puso en pie Hermione –la señora Weasley debe tener una larga lista de labores para nosotros hoy.

 

—Espera, antes de irse, Harry, tal vez tú me puedas ayudar con algo, en la habitación de Draco, será solo un momento.

 

Harry, desconcertado, siguió a Dean hasta la habitación y permaneció de pie en medio de ella, observando los cajones abiertos y vacíos. Se preguntó si solo las cosas de Nicolas habían sido retiradas.

 

—No quise decirlo delante de todos –empezó Dean y Harry lo miró con algo de esperanza, tal vez Draco le había dado un mensaje para él —, Draco bebió demasiado ayer… él realmente no quería contarme, pero igual lo hizo. Sé que Nicolas y él han terminado porque Draco le dijo que sentía cosas por ti.

 

—¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con él, no es justo que esté pasando esto solo…

 

—No estará solo, yo lo cuidaré, somos amigos. Pero Harry, te pido que le des tiempo, puede que sienta cosas por ti, y que tú le correspondas, pero no es así de simple; él también quería a Nicolas, y han terminado, debes darle espacio y tiempo, cuando esté listo, volverá, y si realmente sientes algo por él, le darás eso, esperarás a su retorno y aceptarás lo que él decida.

 

*

 

10 de octubre de 2002

 

 

Francia en octubre era encantadora, el sol alumbraba y calentaba las calles, y el viento refrescaba, sin llegar a congelar; las personas tomaban vino y quesos en las terrazas de los restaurantes, rodeadas de color y risas.

 

Draco estaba sentado en un restaurante pequeño, frente a él había una mesa de una pareja con sus tres niños, eran turistas italianos, ruidosos y felices ante la aventura del nuevo país. Él no pudo dejar de pensar en Harry y en las niñas, en qué estarían haciendo justo ahora. Por Dean sabía que todos estaban bien, aunque siempre preguntaban por él. Había pasado casi dos meses desde su rompimiento con Nicolas, los primeros días los había pasado en una bruma de alcohol en el departamento de Dean, luego de una buena ducha y un gran sermón de su amigo había decidido salir de viaje, ir a Francia le había parecido lo más natural ya que su familia tenía raíces francesas y él durante su infancia había pasado más de una temporada en ese lugar.

 

Tal como Dean le había hecho prometer, cada dos días escribía una carta, asegurando que no estaba descontrolándose y que estaba bien.

 

Durante ese tiempo Draco había paseado por todo el país, recordado lugares que había visitado de niño e imaginando qué luego podría visitarlo junto a las niñas y a Harry.

 

Sabía que Nicolas había decidido ampliar su contrato en España y que se había mudado definitivamente allí una semana después de roto el compromiso, todo eso por medio de Dean que al parecer se había hecho muy amigo de Alexander.

 

Draco había estado tentado a ir a España, asegurarse de que Nicolas estaba bien, pero sabía que solo causaría más dolor, así que se había abstenido. De todas formas Alexander y Dean eran una buena fuente de información.

 

Cuando pensaba en Nicolas sentía pena, se sentía enfermo al saber que había destrozado el corazón de alguien que lo había querido y aceptado tal como era. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en Harry su corazón se agitaba y sentía deseos de volver a Inglaterra solo para besarlo de nuevo y darle una oportunidad, tal como él le había pedido.

 

Los niños de la mesa frente a él aplaudieron emocionados cuando el mesero trajo tres copas de helado de chocolate y Draco sonrió, sintiendo que ya era momento de volver y encarar al mundo de nuevo. No podía seguir escondiéndose, ni tampoco lo quería.

 

*

 

Harry verificó que las niñas estuvieran completamente dormidas antes de caminar de vuelta hacia el primer piso. Estaba en pijamas, pese a que solo eran las nueve de la noche, pues estaba agotado ya que desde que Draco se había ido no había noche que durmiera bien. Se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó delante de la chimenea apagada, pensando, como cada noche en Draco. Preguntándose cómo estaba, qué estaba pasando con él. Luego del día del enlace no realizado, Harry le había contado a Ron todo lo ocurrido. Su amigo no había lucido muy entusiasta ante la posible relación de Draco y Harry, pero había dicho que lo importante es que estuviera feliz. Harry había esperado que Draco apareciera casi inmediatamente, y que le dijera que quería que estuvieran juntos, pero las semanas habían pasado sin señales del rubio y empezaba a pensar que tal vez también a él lo habían abandonado.

 

Bebió un trago más de su copa y suspiró cansadamente, cuando las protecciones de la casa vibraron, un instante después Draco estaba de pie delante de él luciendo unos vaqueros y un suéter negro, tenía colgada en la espalda una mochila negra. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo que antes, pero su mirada lucía tranquila.

 

—Draco –dijo, poniéndose de pie, pero quedando a dos pasos de él, sin sentirse seguro de qué hacer a continuación.

 

—Vaya, tú siempre tan bien vestido –respondió Draco, mirando hacia el pantalón ancho y la vieja camiseta. Sonrió ante el sonrojo de Harry.

 

—Pensé que nunca volvería a verte –Harry trató de no pensar en su ropa nada adecuada para encontrarse con el hombre que amaba tras tantas semanas, o en como sus mejillas quemaban y sus manos temblaban.

 

—Siempre tan dramático –suspiró Draco, avanzando un par de pasos y quedando a solo centímetros de él. Harry lo tomó de la cintura, con manos temblorosas. Draco también estaba temblando. Había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería ese reencuentro, y aun así no podía evitar sentir miedo.

 

—Te he extrañado, no sabía nada de ti, ni de qué estaba pasando… pensé que...

 

—Necesitaba estar solo un tiempo –Draco acarició la mejilla de Harry, que sonrió por el contacto. –Necesito que sepas que tengo miedo –Harry inclinó un poco el rostro, mirándolo confuso –temo arruinar nuestra amistad, que esto termine apartándome de ti y de las niñas.

 

—Eso no pasará –Harry respondió rápidamente, tratando de infundirle confianza –jamás dejaría que algo así pasara.

 

—Y quiero que sepas además que lo que te dije la noche de la despedida de soltero era cierto, no soy infiel, tú has sido la excepción y sucedió porque te amo.

 

—Draco…

 

Draco se inclinó y por fin unió sus labios a los de Harry, había soñado muchas veces con besarlo, y más que eso, pero ni en sus sueños la sensación fue tan buena, la boca de Harry sabía a vino, y era cálida y caliente, y perfecta para él. Las manos de Harry ganaron confianza y lo pegaron más a su cuerpo, mientras la mochila caía al suelo.

 

Pronto ambos estaban sobre el sofá, Harry sobre el cuerpo de Draco, que ya había perdido la camiseta y tenía los pantalones abiertos; la mano de Harry se movía expertamente, acariciando la erección de Draco, mientras seguía besándolo, mordiendo sus labios y su cuello.

 

—Me voy a correr –anunció Draco, aprovechó que Harry se apartó un poco para meter la mano dentro del holgado pantalón, su erección estaba caliente y húmeda, comenzó a acariciarlo con rapidez, levantando la cabeza para volver a besarlo, la mano de Harry retomó su labor y antes de que ninguno se pudiera detener, ambos se estaban corriendo, abrasándose con fuerza, tratando de no apartarse ni un centímetro.

 

—Vaya –jadeó Harry, besando el hombro de Draco  y aspirando profundamente, empapándose del olor de su amante –definitivamente esto fue algo rápido.

 

—No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte –Draco le dio un beso en los labios –de besarte y tocarte y saber que esto aún era real… que tú y yo podíamos estar así de verdad.

 

—Por supuesto que es real, lo que siento por ti, no he dejado de amarte ni un solo instante, temía que no volvieras, que no me quisieras lo suficiente, haber arruinado todo.

 

—Lamento haber demorado tanto, pero realmente necesitaba estar solo –Draco dejó que Harry hiciera un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y se sentó en el sofá, mientras Harry traía una copa más y le servía vino —, quiero contarte esto e imagino que será la última vez que lo mencione si es que te molesta, pero realmente yo quería a Nicolas y perderlo fue duro para mí, él era mi compañero, y me sentía miserable por haberle hecho tanto daño.

 

Harry dio un largo trago a su copa y asintió.

 

—Yo también he tenido mi dosis de culpabilidad estos días, sentía que había arruinado tu vida, y la de Nicolas, que no me había hecho nada malo, que había sido amable conmigo y las niñas, que de alguna manera yo también lo había traicionado… Después de nuestra última charla comprendí lo egoísta que estaba siendo, y estaba dispuesto a darte el tiempo y el espacio que quisieras, eso te quería decir, pero Dean nos contó que tenías las lechuzas bloqueadas, y que necesitabas estar solo y me obligué a respetar tu decisión.

 

—Gracias por hacerlo, realmente lo necesitaba, plantearme todo nuevamente, tomar una decisión.

 

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

 

—Había pensado en invitarte a cenar, mañana en la noche, tener una larga charla contigo y decidir cómo llevaríamos esto, pero… —Draco acarició la pierna de Harry —, recibiéndome así, tan sexy…

 

—Oh, por favor –bufó Harry, tratando de acomodarse los pantalones, pese al hechizo de limpieza se sentían pegajosos, sin considerar que eran los más viejos que tenía en el armario.

 

—¿Qué te parece si vamos arriba, tomamos una ducha y luego nos metemos en la cama y mañana desayunamos con las niñas, luego las dejamos donde la señora Weasley y hablamos seriamente de lo que vamos a hacer a continuación.

 

Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco en los labios, le quitó la copa de la mano y lo puso en pie, tomándolo de la mano lo guío escaleras arriba, sin dejar de sonreír, sabiendo que al fin esa noche dormiría, probablemente no muchas horas, pero sí aliviado y tranquilo, porque Draco había vuelto y estaba a su lado.

 

*

 

**A Great Big World - One Step Ahead**

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32Ypy45JgfE>

 

How many times

Did I miss the signs?

My stupid heart

It left me blind

 

Nobody else would forgive my mistakes

Nobody else would've stayed

 

One step ahead of me

You saw what we could be

How did you know

Down in your bones

That I'd come around?

 

One step ahead always

Guiding me through my haze

Was too scared to see

What this could mean

But I see it now

I see it now

 

How could I

Ever be enough?

Worthy of

Someone else's love?

 

All of my hang-ups and all of my fears

You made them all disappear

 

One step ahead of me

You saw what we could be

How did you know

Down in your bones

That I'd come around?

 

One step ahead always

Guiding me through my haze

Was too scared to see

What this could mean

But I see it now

I see it now

 

 

FIN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer... Nos vamos al epílogo


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

10 de agosto de 2006

 

Iris y Alhelí miraban hacia la chimenea con atención, mientras los adultos a su alrededor terminaban de ordenar la mesa y acomodar un enorme letrero, ambas habían aprendido a leer ese año, así que entendían muy bien el mensaje, además de que sus padres ya se lo habían explicado, aun así no estaban seguras de qué pasaría cuando por fin aparecieran.

 

—¿Quieren un poco de jugo? –preguntó su tía Hermione, ahora lucía una pequeña barriga, según su tío Ron, pronto ellas tendrían un primo con el cual jugar.

 

Ambas asintieron y tomaron los vasos de plástico que les dieron y bebieron en silencio, muy pegadas la una a la otra y apartadas del bullicio que hacía el resto de su familia.

 

La chimenea cambió sus llamas a verde y todos se detuvieron, un instante después Harry salía de la chimenea y detrás de él, Draco, con un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas de color celeste.

 

Inmediatamente todos los adultos se lanzaron hacia ellos, sonriendo y dándoles palmadas en el brazo, las niñas se miraron y se pusieron de pie, tratando de colarse entre la gran cantidad de gente, hasta que finalmente llegaron hasta sus padre, demandando atención jalaron los pantalones de Harry, que les brindó una sonrisa radiante.

 

—Aquí están nuestras niñas –dijo, mientras Draco sonreía también, inclinándose un poco.

 

—Niñas, conozcan a su hermano, Scorpius –les dijo, inclinándose un poco para que ambas pudieran ver al ser más pequeño que habían visto en sus vidas, estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas eran rojas, casi no tenía cejas y su cabeza era completamente calva –ahora ustedes son sus hermanas mayores.

 

—Wow –dijo Iris, levantando la mano para tocar su mejilla –está suavecito.

 

—¿Por qué está dormido? ¿Está muy cansado? –preguntó Alhelí, tocando también su mejilla, para corroborar lo que su hermana decía.

 

—Porque los bebés necesitan dormir muchas horas al día –explicó Harry, observando la escena con emoción, a su alrededor, sus amigos se habían apartado lo suficiente para no interferir en la presentación.

 

—Ustedes también dormían muchas horas cuando eran bebés –continuó Draco, mirando a su niño con orgullo.

 

Luego de su vuelta a Inglaterra, habían pasado seis meses antes de que él y el Gato negro se mudaran definitivamente a la casa de Harry, luego de enlazarse en estricto privado, solo sus amigos más cercanos asistieron a la ceremonia; y tres años después había empezado a desear tener otro niño, a Harry y a él les tomó mucho tiempo encontrar la persona ideal para tenerlo, pero finalmente la habían encontrado; Lisange, una de las primas de Fleur, con quien Draco había hecho gran amistad, sobre todo porque era el único, además de Bill y Fleur, que hablaba francés, se había ofrecido. El hechizo que habían usado permitía mezclar la esencia mágica de ambos, de tal manera que el niño era de los dos.  

 

La fiesta de bienvenida fue corta, pero muy alegre, estaban los señores Weasley, Hermione y Ron, Dean y Alexander, que finalmente habían decidido enlazarse unos meses atrás y se habían vuelto muy cercanos a ellos, los gemelos Weasley, y Neville y Hanna. Hubo pastel, muchos dulces y algunas bebidas. 

 

Para las diez de la noche finalmente todos se habían ido y las niñas y el bebé dormían profundamente. Draco salió al jardín, uno que había creado cuando se mudó allí y que le recordaba las tardes con Ginny en el escondite. Se dejó caer en la banca de madera y miró hacia el cielo, era una linda noche de verano, llena de estrellas y sin mucho frío. Suspiró profundamente y sonrió.

 

—Me alegra verte tan feliz –le dijo Harry, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano.

 

—¿Cómo podría no estarlo?

 

—Tenemos mucha suerte, nos tenemos el uno al otro, y tenemos a nuestros hijos… Realmente hay mucho por lo que debemos estar agradecidos.

 

—Lo sé, siempre lo pienso.

 

—Y si tenemos más suerte aún, podríamos subir a la cama y descansar un par de horas, antes de que Scorpius despierte.

 

Draco sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besarlo, Harry le acarició la espalda dejándose envolver por aquella deliciosa sensación, pero ambos se apartaron cuando el llanto de un bebé, a través del monitor que Harry traía colgado en el cinturón de su pantalón, se escuchó.

 

—Creo que no tenemos tanta suerte –río Draco, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la casa, subió las escaleras, seguido por Harry y entraron juntos a la habitación que habían decorado para el bebé, en su cuna Scorpius lloraba, probando que tenía unos buenos pulmones.

 

Draco levantó al niño y lo meció suavemente, Harry lo observó, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y sonrió.

 

—Sí, tenemos mucha suerte –concluyó, Draco volteó y le sonrió, dándole la razón.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí termina esta pequeña historia. 
> 
> Quiero agradecer en primer lugar a todos los que han leído y comentado, a los que han seguido la historia, espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Para mí esta pequeña historia es especial porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder sentarme a escribir, pese a que mi mente no dejaba (ni deja) de imaginar historias para escribir. Pero esta era la primera que tenía un claro final. 
> 
> Después de tanto tiempo es fantástico para mí poder subir algo y ver que aun hay gente que me sigue y me lee, es realmente gratificante, y creo, (espero de todo corazón) que es el inicio de más historias, vamos a ver cómo van saliendo. 
> 
> Espero que tengan una estupenda semana y que nos leamos pronto... 
> 
> Zafy   
> 20 de junio de 2016


End file.
